Lost, yet Found
by Meggie cronwall
Summary: I hate not knowing things, but of course I end up here where everything is riddles & puzzles. If I was normal, I'd tell myself that it was a harsh coincidence. Sadly I know that life is much like a cruel maze, a maze in which you have to get lost in the tangled web so you can be found. And I've gotten myself into the trickiest maze yet. But I don't think I want to get out
1. Fights and Strange Strangers

_Alright! So this is my story new and hopefully improved. This first chapter wasn't rewritten as much as the others, but I think, hope that you guys will enjoy it just as, or even more so than the original. _

_Thank you for all of you who stood by me, yeah I'm talking to you: Narutoske, anna the Viking, UrbusbuddyfriendD, please, kittles, stefanskoala, Silver Eyed Slayer (Sweet pen name by the way), Starzy12, NerdiGirl, prydain, bloomera, Nightmarekitten13-7, Guest whoever you are(s) , Ilovepeterpan, KindKritic, amberlycorona, LittleMonkey28 (Again, nice pen name.), Candyluver2121 (Ok, what's with all the cool pen names?), Em342, Mouse, DoctorsCompanion0000, (Seriously! Where do you people come up with this stuff?) And finally, dream lighting. _

_Wow…that's a lot of names, so I'm gonna have to shout out a big THANK YOU! To all of you and pray that you like the rewrite as much as you did the original. Or more, more would be good too. _

_**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own SyFy's Neverland or Peter Pan and I also don't know any of the actors personally, otherwise I would get down on my knees and beg Charlie Rowe, Nick Willing, and J.M Barrie for forgiveness since I made their character so sappy.**__**But I do own Ginny. (And no, she's not from Harry Potter.) **_

_Hope you all enjoy. :) _

* * *

Cold; bitterly and utterly cold, it was clear that winter was well on its way as I walked through the streets of London. The air seemed like an icy bite and the ground was already slippery with ice, funny since it was only the beginning of November. Well, at least I thought it was.

I wasn't very good with time; actually I had been till I got separated from my friend. Before I ended up sleeping in ally-ways and eating the few granola bars that I had for a meal. Now I was as useless as a bag of hammers when it came to time. But as useless as I was with that subject, I still knew what year it was: Nineteen-hundred and six, the year that I lost the Doctor.

It's a funny story actually he wanted me to see what London was like now, compared to London in the future. Sadly the only differences that I noticed were; the clothes, the air (which smelled a lot cleaner), the manners of women and the sad fact cops nowadays weren't too bright. Nevertheless it was brilliant, intill we got separated and I got lost.

Now I was heading down an alleyway that I thought would lead me to the TARDIS. I didn't really get to find out 'cause when I was about halfway through two guys, one slim the other buffer dressed in black stepped out of the shadows. "Empty your pockets!" The bigger of the two ordered advancing towards me slowly.

I glared at him, more annoyed than afraid. "No I don't think I will thanks."

With that I tried to step around them but the smaller of the two pulled out a pocket knife pointing it towards me threateningly. "We'll ask you again, empty your pockets!"

Looking them dead in the eyes I smirked, "no."

It happened in an instant; the bigger of the two charged me making me doge off to the side at the last second while the other advanced with the knife. Thinking fast I reviewed the different techniques in fighting that I learned over the past eight years. Funny how taunting the attacker was involved in almost every single one.

"Hi! Ugly!" I shouted waving my arms up over my head with a big grin on my face, which only widened when they both glanced up stunned. "Wow so this isn't new for you? Let me guess your doctor said the same thing when you went in for your checkups? Or maybe it's so well known that it's considered your middle name: Something Ugly Something."

Safe to say it worked. The smaller of the two let out a roar of rage before running at me with his knife drawn leaving his side wide open. When he was almost upon me I ducked under his arm and delivered a sharp punch to his ribs. Howling with pain from the sudden blow he blindly swung his arm where my head used to be. I grinned in satisfaction, completely forgetting about ugly2. In till strong, cruel arms wrapped around my arms trapping me in their embrace: "Got cha." He whispered his foul breath making me cringe with disgust, he held me tight as ugly1 got up and positioned himself to punch me.

I glared at them furiously; repulsed by the sick game they wanted to play. It was pathetic, cowardly, and above all stupid because my legs were still free to do whatever they pleased. I waited till he was only a couple centimeters from me before kicking him furiously where the sun don't shine. He doubled over gasping in pain, but before the ugly2 could do anything about it I swung back my head causing him to drop me to the ground as he clutched his head.

Dazed I struggled to my feet; _that was definitely not my best idea_. Pushing the thought from my mind I approached ugly1 and hissed into his ear: "Goodnight bastard," before I punched him. Feeling content as his head hit the pavement with a satisfying _**smack.**_

Turning around I came face to face with ugly2 who hissed: "You're gonna pay for that." And before I could react he grabbed me by my hair and threw me against a wall. Groaning in pain I staggered to my feet as he came marching up to me, he aimed a punch at my stomach but I blocked him, repaying with an uppercut to his jaw.

As he backed away slightly I went for the kill; but he caught me by my jacket and sent me a glare before slapping me hard across the face knocking me back to the ground and leaving me breathless. Moving my legs in a swinging motion I managed to knock his legs from under him giving me the time to get back on my feet and catch my breath.

That was my mistake.

I wasn't paying attention so he took the opportunity to get back on his feet, grab my hair and bang my head against the wall before I could do anything about it. I stumped to the ground, my vision swimming, disorienting my sense of direction and mixing colors together. All I heard was the cruel whisper of: "Nighty, night bitch." Before another blow was delivered to my head and I knew no more.

* * *

Narrator

A street or so away from the violent scene, a young group of thieves counted their 'borrowed' goods with triumphant smiles and cheerful laughter. The lads of this group were peculiar; they blended in crowds because of their neat clothing and charming appearances but each also stood out in their own way that could not go unnoticed by one with a keen eye. For instance I could tell you that the boy on the far right was the cautious type. His pale blue eyes often glanced around, as though to make sure nobody was watching them even as he laughed with his friends. However when the boy next to him ruffled his blonde curls and jested: "Jeez Curly, people will know something's up if you keep looking around with that guilty look on your face." The Curly lad glares at the boy who uttered the sly comment, before grinning slightly at his raised eyebrow.

"Not everybody is as sly as a fox here, Fox." Curly replies making the other blonde grin cheekily before he turns to the third and final lad.

"Hey Peter, do you think we'll be able to do another run?"

The raven haired lad smirks, his light brown eyes seeming to sparkle with mischief and life as he answers cheerfully. "I don't see why not, just as long we're back before ten so that Jimmy doesn't get worried…" The boy trailed off, his feet automatically slowing to a stop when he heard angered voices not too far from them. Curly and Fox had heard it also for they to paused, their expressions mirroring the other's, one of confusion.

"Sounds like somebody's getting beat up pretty bad." Fox finally uttered, exchanging a look with the Curly haired lad when Peter didn't speak, a look of concentration on his young face.

Suddenly the raven haired lad turned towards the lads and gestured with his hands nearly making Curly shout out in disbelief: "Are you mad!" However, before he had a choice to even whisper the words Peter was off, running towards the left where an ally stood. Desperate for a reason for the brown haired boy's sudden madness Curly glanced at Fox who merely shrugged in return before following his friend.

Glowering angrily at his friends retreating back, the blonde haired lad thought to himself bitterly: _Damn it Peter! Leave it to you to sniff out a fight that is none of your business! _But despite his obvious anger toward his brown haired friend Curly found himself sprinting to catch up with them.

When Peter had begun running towards the noise he had prepared himself for basically every scenario imaginable; except this.

About a foot from him was the form of a fallen man; he looked to be only a couple years older than Peter and judging by the fact that he seemed completely oblivious to the young lad's presence he was knocked out cold. But that wasn't the stunning part; it was the young girl lying sprawled legged underneath another man and what he was doing repulsed Peter to his very core. The man's hands seemed to have no boundary as he searched the girl, his hands lingering on her skin in such a way that Peter wanted to jump out instantly from his hiding place. No man should touch a girl like that. But still he told himself to be patient; the man had not yet touched anywhere so to threaten the girl's purity and even though he didn't like it, Peter knew it would be best if he simply allowed the man to leave once he got what he wanted. He always did wish for too much. Straightening up the man let out a grunt of frustration, however when Peter thought he was going to leave the man bent down to…Peter didn't even allow himself to think what would've happened had he not stepped out of the shadows then.

"Oi! You! Can't find yourself an actual _conscious_ woman!" The raven haired boy shouted furiously, his brown eyes flashing as the man pulled away from the girl to face him.

Seeing the boy infront of him, the man's lips pulled into an ugly sneer: "Why do you care? Unless, of course. This bitch is your whore!" He jeered only to find himself blocking numerous punches from not only Peter, but Fox and Curly as well.

After he was quickly taken care of Fox ran straight to the girl, the blonde lad sucking in a sharp breath at the girl before him. Hearing his friend's gasp Peter went over to see what was wrong only to find his gaze also lingering on the girl. She had a pretty face, that much was certain. With her pale pink lips, small slightly pointed nose and her long dark red hair currently in tangles around her face. Her skin though, in Peter's opinion was perhaps too pale and the purple bruising that began to show on her cheeks and exposed neck didn't help this. He also noticed that her clothes didn't really seem to protect her from the cold as her lips were turning blue. Bottom line was that this girl needed help. "We need to get her somewhere warm." Peter told Fox before putting the girl's arms around his neck so that he could hoist her up, rather surprised by how light she was.

Fox nodded, his blue eyes falling briefly on the girl's bruised face. "I'll tell the others."

~fast forward~

"What happened?" Those were the words that instantly escaped Slightly's mouth when he saw the girl in Peter's arms.

Walking forward Peter whispered quietly: "I'll tell you in a minute, but first we need to find her a bed." Being mindful not to disturb the three other boy's sleeping downstairs, Peter set her down on one of the extra beds before fetching some blankets. Once they were placed atop of her, the raven haired boy strode back up the stairs to find the boy's waiting for him at the table with a plat of freshly made sausages.

Sitting down Peter grabbed a sausage and had barely taken a bite out of it when Slightly questioned calmly. "So? What happened?" Sighing Peter explained what had occurred with many interruptions from Fox and Curly as they too wanted to share bits of the tale. When they had finished Slightly leaned back in his chair, a look of disbelief on his face. "So…the girl got one of the blokes…"

"And gave a good number of bruises to the other," Fox repeated making the boy lean back in his chair in shock.

"She can't be from here then." Slightly mumbled before adding a Peter's incredulous gaze: "Come on Peter, it isn't like people around here to jump at the chance to teach a _girl_ self-defense."

The brown haired boy nodded. "I know Slightly, but that doesn't mean that somebody around here didn't."

"Well her clothes are certainly different." Curly piped up making everybody turn towards him so that they could listen. "You don't see many women around here wearing tight trousers and low-cut shirts, not to mention one her age walking around alone at night."

Fox frowned, he knew Curly well enough to know where this was going. "What are you getting at Curly?" He asked making the curly haired lad eye him challengingly.

"I just think we should be careful, something about this doesn't seem right to me." Curly answered making Peter snort.

"What's not right about it then?" Peter challenged leaning more comfortably back into his seat as he spoke the question. "She's just a girl. A girl who was nearly raped mind you."

Leaning over the table slightly in his anger Curly cut in angrily: "Her clothes? Her ability to fight? You're not gonna tell me that it isn't strange Peter."

"Yes it's odd, that doesn't mean that she's dangerous!" Peter snapped.

Curly opened his mouth to argue only to be cut off by Fox. "God, just stop it the both of you! Can't you just wait till she wakes up so that we can properly meet her? You can make your decision about her then."

His sentence hung in the air for a moment as the two boys continued to stare at each other. Finally Peter turned away, "That seems fair enough."

"Alright then." Curly muttered before grabbing a second sausage and taking his seat once more. For the rest of dinner it was silent and it was only when the four boys crawled into their beds that it was broken by Fox's yawn: "Night lads."

"Night," They replied tiredly and then all was quiet again.

Going under the warm sheets Peter found himself facing the girl on the bed next to his, her brow was furrowed as if she were having a bad dream but not a single whimper or gasp escaped her lips. Turning away from her, the raven haired boy's thoughts wandered back to what Curly had said and for a moment there he understood what he meant. Shaking the disturbing thought from his mind Peter closed his eyes, wondering what the Twins and Tootles reactions were gonna be when they woke up to find a strange girl in strange clothes in one of the spare beds.

* * *

_So did you like the change? Yes, No, maybe so?_

_If so or you have any constructive criticism, click the button and review! :) _


	2. Waking Up, & Wanting to Leave

_So this is chapter two! Hope you guys like it._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Neverland or Peter Pan, but I do own Ginny**__._

* * *

Warm; this was something I haven't been for a while, comfortable as well. I was laying on something soft. Those were the first things I noticed as I slowly came to my senses. My hand gripped something, a worn out sheet, and that's when I opened my eyes only to be blinded by the beam of sunlight coming through a window on the far side of the room.

Once my eyes adjusted to the sudden light I looked around. The room was fairly small but big enough for all the beds and not to mention the table and chairs to fit quite snugly. Had it not been for the slightly gloomy feel I would have thought it a nursery.

Frowning in confusion I went to get out of the bed, only to have what felt like hundreds of needles stabbed pretty much everywhere in my body. "Ugh." I groaned raising a hand to rub my neck as I turned my head a few times in hopes of lessening the pain. After a few seconds of this I glanced down, focusing on the wooden floor in concentration as I tried to remember what had happened. It wasn't long before it all came rushing back: the fight, the Doctor and a faint memory of a boy's voice. Only it wasn't a voice that I remembered coming from one of my attacker's mouths. It was an angry, slightly arrogant voice and it seemed that it had come out of nowhere; like it had just randomly slipped into my subconscious. But what annoyed me to no end was that I couldn't make out any words other than: _'Oi!' _

Gritting my teeth in frustration, I tried to remember something other than that one word and after about five minutes I got nothing. Standing up I blew my hair out of my face in exasperation before running my hand through it as I began to pace, determinedly racking my brains for any damn memory that might help me place that voice. _Come on, think! _I told myself angrily. _A random voice doesn't just come out of nowhere and piss you off to no end! _Actually, come to think of it I didn't know why it pissed me off so much. All I knew was that the fact only annoyed me more.

Suddenly some dust fell from the ceiling during my mental smack down causing me to forget all about the voice as I looked upwards where I could see the dust falling. Listening carefully I could hear the muffled _**thumps**_ of several footsteps coming from upstairs. On instinct I grabbed the first thing that could be used as a weapon, which in this case ended up being a poker. Slowly making my way up the stairs so not to make much noise with the poker raise, I continued to listen to the pounding of footsteps. Am I paranoid? A little. The Doctor always said I had a bad habit of assuming the worst of things. He's right of course, but then again we usually _were_ stuck in the middle of fighting the worst things.

"You've got the bacon?" The unexpected words caught me off guard for a second and I found myself gripping the poker so that my knuckles turned white despite the harmless words. Releasing my hold on the poker I resisted the urge to groan. _I've really got to stop doing that. _I thought in annoyance before continuing my way up. Once I reached the top I hid behind the wall that seemed to cut off the stairs from the rest of the room. I couldn't see behind it unless I stood right at the end of the wall, which had its pros and cons. The pros were that it meant that whoever was out there couldn't see me either. The cons were that I also couldn't see exactly what kind of people I was dealing with. But, I could still hear them.

At first I didn't hear anything except for the sounds of plates being placed on what was probably a table and the scraping of the chair legs on the ground. However, after a moment or so a male voice called out. "Alright lads, breakfast is served." And with that the clinks of forks and knifes being lifted from plates were heard along with requests to pass the jam or bread.

_Ok, so one Scottish lad. _ I noted to myself silently. _Along with…_I trailed off as I listened to the numerous voices calling out in till I came up with a number. _Five British lads and an Irish guy, that's just great. _I thought sarcastically, my grip on the poker once again tightening as I leaned against the wall before blowing air through my nose in frustration.

However, I didn't have time to feel sorry for myself because the next moment one of the British boy's said something that caught my attention. "Hey Peter?"

"Yeah Tootles?" The boy, Peter, replied making me freeze. It was that bloody voice!

"Why is there a girl sleeping in one of the spare beds?" Tootles questioned, causing me to move a bit closer to the end of the wall in curiosity. _Yeah, why was I in one of your spare beds._ I wondered suspiciously just as…um, Peter answered.

"She was in a bit of trouble," The guy…Peter explained. "Some bloke knocked her out. Probably 'cause she'd got his mate."

"What?" The guy called Tootles questioned in obvious shock as two others who I'm guessing hadn't known either exchanged excited whispers. "You're not joking, are you Peter?"

Here I glared at the wall. I knew that women weren't supposed to know how to fight or basically do anything useful in this era, but seriously? We can take care of ourselves!

"No." The gu- I mean Peter told him causing me to raise my eyebrows in disbelief. Who ever heard of a guy defending a girl in the early nineteen-hundreds? Because I'm pretty sure that even the Doctor hasn't heard of it.

"Really?" Ugh…Tootles! Spoke in shock. "But where would she have learned?"

There was silence for a moment as if that was the question that had been bugging all of them before the…Irish guy finally broke it. "That's what's odd about this whole thing."

"Curly," the Scottish guy warned. "We've been over this."

"Yeah, well I'm reminding you of it." The Iri-Curly spat before he continued. "Something about this isn't right and you know it Fox. Her clothes, her ability to fight; I thought about it all last night and I was gonna leave it alone, but something about this. Something about _her_ throws me off."

"Curly you haven't even met her yet!" Peter, I knew it was him, cut in angrily.

"And you have Peter?" Curly asked him making me smirk in amusement. _Well played._ "Face it Peter, we don't know anything about her. For all we know she could be a copper!"

Ok now that I didn't expect. Sure, I knew the cops were stupid, heck even clueless nowadays but that still wasn't much of an excuse for somebody to be worried that a sixteen year-old girl was a cop. Especially when it was such a dumb idea. _So lads, what are you hiding?_ I wondered, carefully placing the poker upright in the corner before pressing my ear against the wall once more. I didn't really think they were a threat anymore, more of a...obstacle that blocked my way to the door that led outside where the Doctor was. Somewhere…

"Or even a harlot for all we know!" Curly, shouted suddenly bringing me back to reality and making me _very_ pissed once I'd realized what he'd said.

Without thinking about it, well without thinking about anything really I stepped around the corner. "A harlot huh?" I sneered, slightly amused when seven heads turned around in surprise at the same time. However, once I got a good look at their faces I couldn't help but stare. They were kids! Well, not kids exactly but around my age, some a little older and some a bit younger. But that didn't keep me from opening my big mouth. "You're kids." I whispered in shock earning myself a few groans, a couple rolled eyes and one comment.

"So are you!" Curly argued, and once I realized which of the seven boy's he was I knew why they called him that. He had blonde curly hair, _really_ curly hair, pale skin and small blue eyes. He wouldn't have been bad to look at either I suppose, if he didn't look so God damn angry.

Returning the glare I crossed my arms angrily. "Really? I never thought that a kid could be a harlot."

He frowned; obviously surprised that I'd fought back, but he quickly regained his composure. "No, they can't but you don't seem to get what should and shouldn't be." He told me his eyes running over my clothes in distaste.

"Ok that's it!" I snapped walking towards him angrily ready to hit him only to be held back.

"Whoa! Just calm down alright!" _His _voice spoke.

Spinning around angrily I furiously yanked my wrist out of his grip. "That's easy for you to say buster! You didn't wake up in some random house which is inhabited by a bunch of United Kingdom guys! Speaking of which, how the hell did I get here?" I blurted out only to actually come face to face with whoever this Peter guy was. He had the usual snow white skin you'd see here in London, along raven hair and intense brown eyes with a mischievous glint in them, like he knew about some joke that was gonna be played out on me at any moment. And for some really dumb unknown reason I liked that.

"I carried you." Peter answered me, managing to break my train of thought as I groaned in disbelief.

"Of course." I muttered under my breath, before zipping up my jacket and making my way towards the door. At least I thought it was the door. "Thank you for your…generous hospitality, but I've really got to be going." I thanked them sarcastically before continuing my way towards what I hoped was the door.

"Hang on a second!" Peter protested grabbing my wrist once again causing me to frown. _Does this guy ever give up? _My answer came when he continued his sentence. "You can't just leave."

Rolling my eyes at his persistence I yanked my hand out of his grip _again,_ before facing him. "Um, yes I think I can." I told him before turning on my heel and marching back towards the door.

"That's not the door." His voice called out smugly just as my hand landed on the door handle.

Biting my tongue in frustration I crossed my arms stubbornly over my chest before turning towards him once more. "Would you mind telling me where it is then?" I asked in the sweetest voice I could manage at this point and that obviously seemed to amuse him.

"Sure," He began taking a few steps forward before finishing with that cocky smile on his face. "If you tell me your name."

Looking at his face from the brown eyes to the cheeky smile I scoffed. "What's it to you?"

"Well, as a guest in our home it is courtesy that you tell us your name." He replied smoothly, his brown eyes almost seeming to twinkle with silent laughter as he did, like he found all of this funny.

Blowing air through my nose in frustration I answered reluctantly. "Ginny."

He raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "That's all?"

"Why? It isn't like you've got a last name." I reported crossly. _Who does this guy think he is? The Queen?_

He frowned, his gaze now studying me curiously. "What makes you think that I don't?"

"It's obvious;" I spat feeling slightly uncomfortable under his calculating gaze. But I wasn't about to show him that. "Now if you excuse me…"

Again I went to turn away from him, but then of course he had to grab my wrist again. "If it's so obvious, then why don't you tell us how it is?" Peter asked me as I wrench my wrist from his slack grip once more.

"If it'll get you to leave me alone, sure." I snapped before explaining. "None of you are related, well except for those two twins over there. You've also all got code names of some sort and not all of you are even British. And before you ask, I'll tell you that you're British, jackass over there is Irish, the two twins, and um…Tootles and the guy in the black coat are also British. Oh, and Foxy is Scottish." I told him just as he opened his mouth to interrupt me as I continued. "Yet despite that, you're all living under the same roof. So, my guess is that you're all orphans on the run from the orphanage, living a life with no rules, no parents and no last names. Am I missing anything?" I finished a small grin of satisfaction tugging on the corners of my lips at the dumbstruck look on Peter's face.

However it wasn't long before the brown eyed boy got over it. "You figured all that out by just_ listening_ to us?" He questioned with a funny look on his face.

"Sounds like something only a copper would be able to do." Curly spat suddenly causing me to roll my eyes in annoyance.

"No, and you want to know why Blondie? Because these cops are the dumbest I've ever seen in my life." I spat angrily before turning back to Peter. "It isn't magic ok? It isn't some great skill that only the cleverest of people can do. Anybody with a _brain_ can do it. Class dismissed! Goodbye! The end! Adios!" I explained turning away from Peter for what I hoped would be the last time.

Clearly Peter had other ideas. "Alright then _Ginny, _where would you go? You're just like the rest of us right?" He shouted and I have to admit that it caught me off guard.

Freezing on the spot I stood there stiffly as my brain processed what he said. He was right; I didn't have anywhere to go. I'd left my key to the TARDIS inside because the Doctor had insisted that I wouldn't need it. Hell, I don't even think that if I had my key that it would've mattered because I probably wouldn't be able to find the time machine anyway in the maze of streets that made up London. Taking in a breath I turned back around to face the brown eyed boy who had slammed that in my face. "Ok, I'll admit you got a point there. But that still doesn't mean that I can't take care of myself!"

He only gazed at me steadily, those light brown eyes almost looking as though they were trying to see something else other than just me. And it may have actually scared me a little, a _little_. "You're staying here." Peter said abruptly after a few moments of this, but what made my jaw drop in disbelief was not just what he said but the way he said it. Like a demand or an order and that really pissed me off.

Thankfully I wasn't the only one who didn't seem too thrilled about the raven haired boy's decision, or maybe that isn't so good.

"Peter, are you mad!" Curly shouted furiously. "A girl of all…"

"Think before you finish that sentence." I hissed angrily, "Because I think I've made it clear that I can take care of myself and I'm a _girl_!"

"She obviously doesn't want to stay…!"

Glaring at Blondie I spat angrily. "You're damn right I don't!"

"We don't know her mate." A Scottish voice, Fox's called out. "Besides, she wants to leave so let her, it's her life."

"Thank you!" I yelled out in gratitude to the fair haired boy who nodded once before picking at his plate as the other boys exchanged doubts.

"Shut up!" Peter bellowed suddenly instantly hushing everybody up. "Look," he began in a calmer tone towards me. "Just eat something at least ok? You can't go wandering off on your own without some food." His eyes then ran over my form once more, and for some reason that made me tug uneasily at the hem of my shirt as an odd uncomfortable feeling stirred in my stomach. "And you might also want to wash up. Then we'll discuss what to do with you."

I frowned "Do I get a say in the matter?"

"That depends." He told me with a grin.

Eyeing him warily I questioned. "On what?"

"On how reasonable your request is." He answered readily before walking away and grabbing another chair which he placed next to what I'm guessing was his seat. Sitting down he glanced up at me, a small smile on his lips. "Come on, you can't tell me that you're not hungry."

Opening my mouth I went to argue only to catch a whiff of the delicious scent of freshly fried bacon and for a low rumble to erupt from my stomach. Automatically clutching my stomach I sent Peter a glare as a chuckle sounded from his lips. Catching my glare the brown eyed boy merely grinned before gesturing once to the chair beside him. "Fine." I mumbled after a moment or so of thought causing Peter's grin to widen, if that was even possible.

Taking my seat I couldn't help but glance once at Peter in confusion. _Exact_ly _who are you?_ I pondered thinking that he was either really patient for letting me stay to eat after I nearly knocked his buddy out, or just plain crazy. Pushing the thought away I went to grab a piece of bred only to realize that the jam wasn't anywhere to be seen. Deciding not to ask any of the lads where it was as they appeared slightly uncomfortable in my presence I began my silent search for the jam only to have something brush against my arm.

"Looking for something?" Peter whispered softly. Turning my head I saw that he was holding the jam with a small smirk on his face which oddly enough turned into a small frown. "Your eyes,"

A little freaked out by how he was staring at me I grabbed the jam from him before asking in the most aggressive voice I could manage. "What about them?"

Shaking his head he looked away from me, "Never mind." Peter murmured and for some reason, I felt guilty for telling him off. Dismissing the feeling I began to spread the jam onto my toast with one question on my mind. _What the hell have I gotten myself into? _

* * *

_So hoped you guys liked the rewrite of this chapter and that Ginny had become less Mary-Sueish or that she didn't become one if you guys think she did. _

_Well, please feel free to tell me which it is and if you have any constructive criticism by, well you know the drill! :)_


	3. Breakfast and Familiarity

_Alright, so this is chapter three. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed my story. :)_

**_Disclaimer: Don't own Peter Pan or Neverland. But I do own Ginny._**

* * *

Breakfast with the boys was…awkward. I was uncomfortable, they appeared to be unsure of things and I don't think it helped that me and Curly kept glaring daggers at each other from across the table. After what seemed like ages of the icy silence in the ironically warm building Fox decided to try to break it. With a bloody question of all things. "So, um…where are you from?"

I could feel everybody's eyes turned on me at that sentence, giving me the impression that they'd all been wondering the same thing. Glancing up from my plate I met Fox's blue eyed gaze and answered with a smirk. "Why? Don't think that I'm from around here?"

"Well, no." He replied truthfully and I have to admit that I laughed a little there.

Noting his expression which made me believe that he'd been offended, I answered his question. "You're right of course."

"Then where are you from?" Blondie interrupted eyeing me suspiciously the whole time.

Sending him a smirk I replied smugly, "here."

"Lair." He sneered causing me to grin even wider.

"Surprisingly I'm not," I told him wanting to really rub it in his face. "I was born here, but decided to leave when I was young." _They probably figured that much anyway. _

"Why?" Blondie questioned, suspiciously of course.

Dropping the smile for a second I sent him glare as I responded. "That's none of your business now is it?" However as the boy's exchanged glances I knew that I had to tell them a bit more if I wanted to get out of here. "But if you must know I got bored, so I went off to America." I lied with a careless shrug and that seemed to interest the boy's except for one.

"Is that were you got the clothes?" Curly asked with mock innocence making my smirk fall to be replaced with a challenging glare.

"Not every girl, or country for that matter, enjoys the poufy dresses, frilly bonnets and tight corsets." I taunted leaning slightly over the table so that I was almost in his face as I continued in a harsh whisper. "But then again I'm sure you men think differently. After all, it's much easier to lift a skirt than to undo trousers, is it not?" His face was a shade of dark red at this point and as much as I wanted to tell him what girls went through in his time, in _this_ time I knew that I'd made my point. Sitting back down in my seat I tried to ignore the confused faces of the other lads who hadn't heard me add the last part intill somebody, Peter, asked me another question.

"But if you went to America because you were bored, then why did you come back?"

Eyeing him curiously I replied simply. "Don't really know to be honest, just had the feeling that I should drop in for a visit."

He frowned; obviously he hadn't been expecting that answer. "So you came back, based on a feeling? After spending years in America?"

"Who ever said that I was _just_ in America?" I questioned finding myself smiling for real for the first time since I've woken up at Peter's stunned expression. "Penny in the air…" I began as he tried to get what I was saying only to have his jaw sag slightly in realization. "Penny drops."

"You're a traveler?" He whispered in disbelief "But…"

Raising an eyebrow challengingly I questioned. "But what Peter?"

"What about your parents? You're too young; they wouldn't let you on a plane alone."

At those words I tensed the smile disappearing from my face just as quickly as it had appeared. "Like I said before, I can take care of myself." I told him stiffly and thankfully this time he seemed to get the message.

Again it was silent for a moment or so, but in reality I didn't really know; because I was no longer good with time. Just thinking about it made me want to scream out in utter anger. Here I was safe with food being put into my stomach at this very moment in this comfortable building, with no dangerous aliens out to kill me. And I hated it. I hated that all the lads couldn't even see that I was no damsel even after they'd seen me fight. I _loathed _the fact that the Doctor could be running from Darleks at this very moment without me. I missed the TARDIS; funnily enough I even missed the running. But most of all I missed him, my savior the Doctor.

However even though I was mentally screaming at myself I found my eyes meeting the sapphire blue of one of the young boy's who's name I realized that I did not know. And even though I knew that I'd be leaving shortly, I had learned from past experience that a name can mean everything. "What's your name?" It was just a simple question one always asked after meeting somebody who you find funny or just nice in general. But this boy appeared stunned that I'd bothered to ask.

"What?" He breathed making me frown in confusion.

"I just wanted to know your name." I explained, disregarding the carefully intended clatters on the plate that were to make it look as though no one was listening, even though they were.

He gawked at me as though he couldn't believe what he was hearing for a moment before answering unsurely: "Twins."

I smiled, "Twins." Before turning to his brother who had watched the exchange with a tense expression, like he was ready to defend his brother and I admired that. "What about you?"

"Same," He replied readily making me frown.

"I mean your real name." I clarified, meeting his light blue eyes that were just a few shades lighter than his brother's determinedly as I did.

He glanced around as though asking permission before telling me. "Trent."

I nodded, now facing the lad in the dark coat. "And you?"

"Slightly," The boy replied confidently. "But why would you want to know?"

"Well, it's a courtesy to tell a guest whose house she's staying at." I could feel Peter's gaze on me as I finished my sentence, however when I turned to meet it I didn't get the odd stare I was expecting; instead I got a wide pleasant grin.

~O~O~O~O~

A few minutes after that encounter we were clearing the table and placing the dirty dishes into the sink to be cleaned later on that night. Wiping my hands on my jeans I went to turn away from the sink only to nearly bump into the one boy that I wanted to avoid. We stood there for a moment warm brown eyes staring into my own, eyes that for some strange reason seemed familiar; just as his wide grin had been. Finally after what felt like ages even though it could have been no longer than a few extra seconds I found my voice. "Um, c-do you mind telling me where your bathroom is?" I blurted out, nearly smacking myself upside the head when I stammered over the word 'can' of all words as I did.

"Sure, right beside the stairs that lead upstairs there's a hallway with one door and that's it." He explained pointing out the stairs that had escaped my notice earlier.

Stepping around him I nodded once "Ok." before following his directions; opening the door I stepped into the surprisingly clean old fashion bathroom. Its walls were probably once a rich dark blue, but over the years it had faded into a pale mixture between blue and white. A small crooked crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, its crystals reflecting the sunlight coming through a small window that was on the wall to my left. In short it was beautiful, in an old and almost sad way.

Closing the door behind me I quickly locked it before undressing, my muscles screaming in agonizing protest as I did. Allowing my clothes to fall to the ground I grabbed one of the white towels hanging on the towel rack just beside the sink and wrapped it securely around my body before turning on the tab. After waiting a bit for the water to heat up I placed the plug in, allowing the tub to fill before shutting it off and stepping into the water. Biting my lip at the sudden blistering heat I slowly eased myself into the water, biting on my lip whenever the hot water would sear one of my fresh scraps. Once in I laid on my back, staring for no purpose at the white ceiling as I thought things over.

I had to find the Doctor. I just had to. That much was clear, no, that much had _always_ been clear to me. What else was clear? That no group of boys was gonna stop me. Speaking of the devils, who were they? Why did Peter want me to stay so bad? Sitting up I glanced around as though this old room would hold my answers, but all I found was soap. Sighing I grasped one of the slippery bars, smelling the faint scent of cherries as I pulled it close. Smiling a little at the nice smell I took another, this one smelling like fresh pine. Placing the pine one back I ducked under the water, furiously scrubbing my hair with the soap intill my hands became sore. Coming up for air I began to rub the soap against my arms and legs till my skin turned red. When I was satisfied with cleaning I rinsed off thoroughly before unplugging the tub and wrapping the towel back around myself. Getting out of the tub I went to pick up my clothes only to catch a glimpse of my face in the mirror.

Moving towards it curiously I realized that I had a large purple bruise in the shape of a hand across my left cheek along with cut just above my right eyebrow. Touching the bruise lightly I had to close my eyes briefly, to keep myself from wincing at the sudden pain. Opening my eyes I slowly trailed my fingers up towards my hairline where I felt a small lump, no doubt from when Ugly-two knocked me against the wall. _I've had worse. _I told myself with a shrug just as I heard a faint knock at the door.

Turning away from the mirror I strolled to the door, "Who is it?"

"Peter." He answered making me roll my eyes in annoyance; couldn't I get a little privacy?

Despite that annoying fact I unlocked the door, opening it just enough so that I could poke my head through. "Yeah?"

He frowned, obviously noticing the bruises. "You should put ice on that." He breathed softly his brown eyes lingering on the large ugly bruise.

I merely shrugged, "It's nothing." I told him and that's when I notice that he was holding something bundled in his hand. "What's that?"

That seemed to distract him. "Um, they're clothes we found in the attic, don't worry there's some trousers in there." He reassured me before holding his hand out for me to take it. Sighing I quickly checked that my towel was on properly before I opened the door just enough so that I could take the small bundle from him.

Appearing pleased that I had accepted them he turned to leave and it was then that I whispered one word to him. "Thanks."

He paused for a moment, his back tensing as though he couldn't believe what he was hearing before he answered airily. "No problem."

Shutting the door I leaned my head against it, my fingers absentmindedly trailing over the rough fabric of the clothes Peter had given me as a new question came to my mind. _Why don't you like cops? _I wondered my gaze landing on the offset chandelier as I did, only to move to the clothes when I felt something smooth and soft. Placing the set of clothes beside the sink I saw that the rough fabric I had felt at first had come from two pair's woolen trousers, one black and the other light gray. Holding them up my brow furrowed as I tried to figure out why the boy's would have extra clothing in their attic, clothes that would fit me, a girl in particular.

Putting both pair's on the other side of the sink I then unfolded two slightly large cotton white button up shirts which were also added to the other pile. Finally I discovered where the soft material came from. It was a dress, but not like the one's I'd seen other girls wearing when I had first entered London. The fabric was looser and made of soft cotton in a rich purple color with short sleeves and a deep V-neck which thankfully had some light lace gray fabric under it that covered the area that needed to be covered. It also had an empire waist, a simple light gray sash under the bust where the gray fabric from above ended or started. And I have to admit that even though it wouldn't be easy to run in and that it would probably drive me mad to wear it, it would sure help me blend in with the crowd. If I actually needed to for a day.

Lifting up the dress I went to put it in the other pile only to have something white fall as it unfolded completely. Frowning I went to pick up the fabric only to have my cheeks burn furiously when I realized what it was. _What the fuck! Why would-how could…_If you're wondering why I was so outraged it was because of what the piece of fabric was. A pair of underwear, or panties if you'd like; or even what they call them nowadays which is bloomers.

* * *

_Hoped you guys liked it. Feel free to review if you'd like to._


	4. Gettting Way Too Close For My Liking

_So this is chapter four...Hope you guys like it. _

**_Disclaimer: Don't own Neverland, Peter Pan or as I'm sure you've already figured out, Doctor Who. But I do own Ginny. _**

* * *

After I'd gotten over the shock of finding a pair of underwear hidden in the old folded dress, I decided that I was going to kill Peter. Throwing on the black trousers and one of the white shirts I hurriedly grabbed my clothes off the ground before sprinting out of the bathroom banging head first into Tootles as I did. "Ouch!" He grunted as I backed away dazed, "You've really got to watch where you're going!"

"Yeah, sorry! Where's Peter?" I finally managed to get out.

"Downstairs with Fox, they're doing the laundry." Tootles answered before frowning in confusion. "Wait, why do you…?"

But I was already gone.

Taking the stairs two at a time I couldn't think about anything but the rage I felt. _That bloody sicko! _I thought furiously just as I reached the bottom only to hear laughter coming from a door to my left. Marching in I tossed my clothes into the filled sink before making my way to the brown haired boy who hadn't noticed my arrival yet. Striding forward I tapped his shoulder making him turn towards me. "Hey, Ginny…bloody hell!" He yelped as my hand struck his cheek before I had him pinned against the wall, my arm holding him in place at the base of his throat.

"What the fuck was that!" I shouted furiously, knocking his head back when he only glowered at me angrily. "Huh? What kind of sick son of a bitch are you!"

"What the hell are you talking about!" Peter spat his brown eyes now a darker shade, a shade of anger as he glared at me heatedly.

I could feel somebody's hands grip my shoulders, determinedly trying to pry me off Peter. However, before I could fight back their hands moved from my shoulders to my waist separating me from the brown haired boy completely as I yelled. "Really? You don't know? Then how the hell did a pair of panties end up in the pile!? Did St. Nicholas put them there?"

He gawked at me in disbelief as I kicked furiously at the person behind me, wanting nothing more than to get him off me so that I could fight. "You might want to stop that." A Scottish voice warned bringing me to the conclusion that it was Fox keeping me away from Peter.

"I will if you would just let me go!" I spat biting my tongue to keep myself from screaming like a five year-old when the blued eyed Scottish lad merely chuckled in amusement.

"Sure you will." He teased just as Peter, who had been silent during this exchange called out in confusion.

"What are panties? And what's so bad about them?"

I frowned, he sounded sincere, but then again that's not what underwear was called these days. "It's the American term for knickers or bloomers if you'd rather!" I reported sarcastically like I actually cared what he thought.

His jaw slackened, his expression quickly turning into one of disbelief before understanding set in. "Let her go Fox.""

"Yeah!" I shouted before fully understanding what he was saying, "Wait, what?"

He just stared at me steadily his brown eyes not once leaving my blue/gray ones. "Let her go Fox." He repeated calmly causing me to frown. _Does he want to die?_

Clearly the blond Scottish lad was thinking along the same lines. "But mate…" Fox argued only to be cut off by Peter.

"Just do it." The brown eyed boy told him making Fox sigh.

"Alright, it's your funeral." And with that he let me go.

The second Fox's hands left my waist I bolted towards Peter with nothing anger in my blood. All I had time to resister was his sigh of frustration before I was slammed into the wall. Groaning at the abrupt pain I opened my eyes only to narrow them when I met light brown orbs. Immediately I went to punch him, only to discover that his hands were on my wrists holding them tightly in place. I then went to knee him but found that I could not do that either because his body was pressed flush against mine, keeping my legs locked in their straight position. Glancing back up at him I realized with infuriation that he was grinning. "You get angry way too easily." He whispered softly, the smile being replaced with a look of puzzlement and curiosity.

"I think you would be pretty pissed too Petey boy, or at least very creped out if some girl that you just met gave you a brand new pair of boxers!" I hissed which to my incredulity and fury only made him scoff.

"Hey, shouldn't you at least listen to what I've got to say before you accuse me of doing something?" Peter questioned sarcastically, leaning forward just a bit more so that his nose almost brushed against mine in an attempt to look intimidating. But all that did was draw me to the realization that he was too close. Way, way too close for my liking, for_ anyone's_ liking.

Actually, he was so uncomfortably close that when I drew in a long, frustrated breath I smelt the faint scent of fresh pine coming off him. Shaking my head furiously to rid my thoughts of the nice scent I focused on why I was here in the first place and allowed the momentary forgotten anger to flood back. "I would, if that person wasn't a perverted prick." I spat after finally regaining my sense back only to smile mockingly as I looked at him once again. "Oh look, there's one right infront of me."

That, I noticed with pleasure seemed to jar him a little, but only a very little. "Where are they now then?" Peter asked before licking his lips as he continued. "You complain about getting them yet you're wearing them."

"Who says that I am?" I inquired with a raised eyebrow, a smirk tugging at the corners of my lips due to the hilarity of Peter's gob smacked expression.

In the background I heard Fox clear his throat awkwardly as he squeaked: "Please tell me that I heard that wrong."

"Nope." I called to him smugly only to narrow my eyes as Peter gave me a once over before determinedly meeting my gaze. His eyes not even bothering to conceal the doubt of his thoughts; he thought I was bluffing.

Just as I thought he dared to whisper one word: "Liar." That same cocky grin somehow finding its way back onto his, admittedly handsome face. But this time oddly enough I didn't feel anger, just fresh amusement at his ignorance.

"Why don't you let me grab them from my back pocket?" I suggested lightly, "Although I'm sure you would prefer it the other way. When I have less clothing."

As I'd hoped his cocky appearance flattered replaced with flushed cheeks and slightly nervous tones. "I-I don't-I didn't…"

"Hum…" I teased leaning in slightly as I made it look as though I couldn't hear him. "What was that?"

"I didn't buy bloody underwear!" Peter babbled out finally in frustration before catching my unbelieving glare which only made him scoff. "Honestly, do you really think that the women running the shop would allow me: a fifteen year-old man from the East-end into a bloody undergarment shop?"

I have to confess that now that I thought about it, it did sound pretty ridiculous. I was still sure that he'd done it though. Come on, how else would a random pair of clean knickers end up in the pile that _Peter _picked for me specifically? Coincidence? Please, I'm not an idiot. But somehow that fact didn't stop me from saying just about the dumbest thing I could've at that moment. "Man?" I snorted in disbelief, which oddly enough, seemed to be the only thing I said that really irritated the brown haired boy. Letting go of me, apparently now convinced that I wouldn't fight him, he sent me one last look before stalking off. Frowning in confusion I turned to the blue eyed lad. "What's his problem?"

He chuckled, only this time it seemed a lot more genuine. "Who knows? Maybe it's because you almost killed him for no reason."

"Sorry that I'm not acting all proper for you," I told him sarcastically rolling my sleeves up as I strolled over to the sink that I'd dumped my dirty clothes into. "But I think that I've made my point."

"And what exactly is that?" Fox asked me, and I was surprised to hear that he actually sounded interested.

Turning to face him I studied his face before answering, "That I can take care of myself."

"Well I don't doubt that," Fox assured me with a grin before chuckling lightly. "If you knocked his head any harder against that wall we would've had to drag him up the steps."

Without really meaning to a laugh escaped from my lips. "Yeah and I don't think the oh great and powerful Peter would like that very much."

"No. I don't think he would." Fox snickered before looking at me strangely for some reason.

"What?" I questioned with a small smile making the blond haired boy shake his head slightly as though he was trying to clear it.

"It's nothing; you've just got a really nice smile." He complimented with a small sheepish grin.

I stared at him, the smile fading from my face slightly replaced with puzzlement. "Oh, um thanks." I told him before turning away from him and washing my clothes, trying to convince myself that my burning cheeks were the fault of the warm water. Not because of the handsome Scottish boys unexpected compliment.

* * *

_Ok, a little touch of humor there, at least I hope it was funny..._

_Feel free to review if you'd like._


	5. Bad Dreams and Someone's

_Alright, chapter five! And Merry Christmas everybody! Or if you don't celebrate, Happy New Year! Thanks for all the lovely reviews, favorites and alerts too!_

**_Disclaimer: Don't own Neverland, Peter Pan or Doctor Who, sadly...but I do own Ginny._**

_Now as the Doctor said: Alonze! _

* * *

Just ten minutes after that encounter, I found myself back atop of the steps with hands that almost resembled raisins and wary thoughts. It was obvious that these lads were hiding something now, everything about this place pointed to it. The house appeared old, old enough so that it must have been vacant before they arrived. But it was clean. Cleaner than any place I've ever seen where a band of boy's lived and trust me when I say that it's a long list. The boys were clean too; I'd expected them to have at least some dirty clothing of low quality only to discover that they their shirts and jackets appeared well kept and in some cases brand new. In short, it didn't make any sense whatsoever. And I didn't like it.

Sighing I went to walk over to the table I'd eaten breakfast at this morning only to freeze in my tracks when I saw Tootles, Curly and the two Twins covered in dirt. Ok, maybe I'm exaggerating a little, they weren't _covered_ in the black stuff, but they had a good bit on their pants and shirts. Not only that, they were also looking at something on the table between them. Frowning I tried to get a better look at the thing by turning my head about fifty different way's only to have Blondie catch me. However, despite how quickly he somehow managed to shove the object, or rather objects into his pocket I managed to get a glimpse of what looked suspiciously like gold.

_Yep, you're defiantly hiding something. But what is it? _I wondered just before Blondie shot me a furious glare.

"Snooping around are we?" He sneered, his hand resting possessively over his pocket the whole time increasing both my feelings of curiosity and suspicion.

Leaning against the wall I crossed my arms defiantly. "No, I just finished my laundry. You could even ask Fox if you need some proof Blondie." I told him honestly, smirking when his face and ears flushed red at the nickname I made up for him.

Sadly Blondie rapidly recovered from that moment of humiliation. "Well, I suppose that's all women are good for."

"Really? You think that's all?" I hissed the smirk dropping from my face as the amusement was replaced with raw anger. "Because I'll ask you this Blondie, why would it matter to you if I was snooping around anyway? Oh, bet you didn't think that a _girl _would figure out that you were hiding something, did ya?"

Blondie stood up, leaning forwards so that he was practically in my face. "What about you, huh? There's another reason to why you left London than just _boredom, _run away from your finance did you?"

"If I had done such a thing then he would have to resemble you." I snarled, almost oblivious to the mutters coming from the Twins and Tootles mouths, making bets to see who would win the argument and which of us would lose control first.

I think Blondie noticed this as well and that only made him more determined to piss me off. "Nobody with my integrity would marry someone like you, no matter how much money we'd get for it."

"Integrity?" I laughed; a madwoman's laugh now that I think about it. "If you had any integrity maybe you wouldn't be such an ass."

His pale blue eyes narrowed to slits, his jaw clenching in anger and for a second I thought he was gonna hit me. I wish he did. "Yeah, maybe if you actually had someone to look after you, you wouldn't be a whore." He spat and I think it was about a second afterwards when my fist found its mark.

Pulling back my fist to knock the dazed jackass once more I found myself held back again by a pair of pale hands. "Let me go Fox!" I growled already in defense mode as I kicked furiously behind me knowing that it was the bloody Scottish lad once again.

"We've already been over this Ginny." Fox scolded me, making me feel much like a young child again as he did.

However before I could bark back an insult Tootles gasped. "Bloody hell, I think she broke his nose."

"You see!" Blondie shouted, although it didn't sound like he was since his hand was positioned over his mouth and nose to stop the steady blood flow, muffling the sound. "We can't trust her Fox! She probably escaped from the madhouse!"

"Oh, so it's the Lonny bin now. What happened to whore?" I bellowed as Fox dragged me away from the repulsive prat, whist the other three boys uncertainly tugged back Blondie.

"Whore?" Fox questioned in shock, his feet halting as he faced Blondie. "Did you actually call her that?"

Blondie merely glared at the fair-haired lad. "She was asking for it! Besides, it isn't like we all weren't thinking it."

"Well, I know I didn't." Fox spoke coldly making Curly laugh, which was rather unpleasant as the blood flow increased.

"You're just blindsided by her looks mate."

I swear if Fox hadn't tightened his grip on my waist then I would've strangled the bastard. "At least I've got looks Blondie!" I spat even as Fox began to resume his previous action of pulling me away from my new-found enemy. "You don't know me! Fuck this crap! I'm going home!"

"I think you're forgetting something ginger!" Blondie shouted back even as Fox began to carry me down the stairs. "You have no home!" And those were the words; I believe the only words that left me speechless because of the sheer brutal truth in them. I am alone.

Don't ask me what happened in the moments after that sentence was spoken, because it's all a haze to me. Perhaps it was because I was too stunned to notice anything other than Fox's hot breath on my neck and my mental battle to keep myself from screaming out in agony as the true extent of my situation finally sank in after all these weeks. I refuse to consider the other suggestion even though my cheeks are wet. I'm numb when Fox places me on the cold wooden ground of a room I haven't seen or care to look at now. Hear him call my name, feel him touch my arm which I immediately jerk away from but other than that I do not, cannot respond.

_Alone and weak. _

He sighs, his hand running once through his blonde hair as he continues to study me, confused that I had become so silent so quickly. Again after speaking words that I'm sure I know, but can't make out he goes to touch me, my face this time. And again I recoil from his touch only this time I met his gaze with what I hope are angry eyes that tell him to back off, to let me suffer in silence without his presence. For a second I think he understands, he walks out the door and leaves me for a moment only to come back with a dark blue blanket and a cup. I wanted to break my silence at this point, to just scream at him to get out; but when I opened my mouth nothing came out. This time he sits across from me, close enough that he could touch me if he stretched his hand out, but far enough to give me my space. "Here," He whispers handing me the glass which I take from him uneasily. "It's warm milk."

I stare at the white liquid for a second now feeling the heat radiating through the glass before taking a sip, nearly dropping it when I tasted something other than the milk only to recognize the sweet scent of honey. It's good, too good. Peering over the glass I look, _really_ look at Fox for the first time: taking in his pale skin, blonde eyebrows and sky blue eyes as well as the messy mop of blonde hair on his head. Wondering exactly what kept him here to tolerate my sullen muteness. "It's rude to stare." The sudden understanding of words threw me off as I gazed at the speaker, who had a small smile on his face although I was both relieved and confused to see that it was genuine rather than cocky. But then again that just seems to be Peter's annoying trait.

So instead of yelling I merely shrugged before drinking once more out of the cup. No more words were exchanged as I slowly drank the milk little by little, even when I was finished Fox copied me in my act by simply taking the cup from me and leaving. But this time he didn't come back. After about half an hour of just sitting there, surprisingly missing the Scottish lads company I grabbed the blue blanket marveling at the softness of the fabric and wrapped it around myself. Knowing that the door was probably locked to keep me from tracking Blondie down, I settled into the most comfortable corner and closed my eyes, thinking that I might be lucky to get a break from the madness through sleep. Of course, I never had the best of luck when it came to dreams.

* * *

_I was running through London. Through the dark, smelly alleys and hard cobblestone streets alike from someone, something that I knew would kill me instantly if it caught up. But I was growing tired, my lungs were short on oxygen supply and my legs felt like they were on fire. Then I saw it, my ticket out, the brilliant blue of the TARDIS. _

_Renewed with hope I started pumping my legs harder, determined to get to the Doctor's smiling face and cleverly random exclamations. Suddenly the form of the TARDIS started to fade, the once wonderful familiar sound of wrop, wrop, wrop now terrified me to the core. It was leaving, __**he**__ was leaving me. "Doctor!" I screamed desperately begging for him to stop. "What are you doing?! I'm here!" I was now there, banging on the machine when it was solid and staring at my hands in horror when it wasn't. "Doctor! Doctor!" _

_And then I heard his voice broken and choked, a tone that I rarely ever heard. "I'll find her old girl…I'll find her."_

"_No, Doctor!" I cried now sobbing as I grasped that he was referring to me. "I'm here! Come back! I'm safe!" But he couldn't hear me and by the time I glanced up I'd realized that he'd already gone. _

* * *

"Doctor…come back." I gasped as I awoke on the cold floor, shivering although everything with the exception of my backend was warm from the blanket. I noticed that my cheeks seemed slightly stiff as I frowned and after trailing my fingers over them I knew why. They were wet. Removing my hand from my face I looked around finally seeing that the room had grown dark, bringing me to the conclusion that it was late at night. However, on further inspection I realized that it wasn't pitch black like it should have been, not too far from me there was an orange colored light. Getting up with shaky legs I walked towards it, shocked when I discovered that it was a single candle on the ground. _Fox probably put it there. _I noted although his reason to do this remained unclear.

I just stood there for a moment, wanting to remember this wax candle, its holder and the one who I believed put it there for some strange purpose that I didn't even know. Cautiously picking up the candle holder I made my way to the door, turning it once to determine if it was unlocked. It was. Pushing it open I winced slightly as it made that creaking sound that threated to blow my cover before quietly making my way to the laundry room. Once in I shut the door behind me, setting the candle on a small dressing table before locating my now dry clothes and undressing in the minimum light I had. Folding the borrowed clothes and the blanket, I placed them on the small table next to the candle before tugging on my sneakers and grabbing the light once more.

This time I went out slowly, stopping whenever the wooden floor creaked or when one of the boys' turned in their beds, so trust me when I say that it was a huge relief when I had finally made it up the stairs.

This room was a lot lighter, thanks to the moonlight coming through the windows I could actually see what was infront of me without the help of the candle. Placing it on the table, I searched around for a bag of some sort to put in food and other supplies I would probably need to find the Doctor. Yeah, that's right, I'm leaving and I'll be doing myself and the lads a favor when I do. I don't want to be here and they don't want me to stay, so everybody wins! On that note I continued my search for something, anything that could be used as a bloody bag.

After about five minutes of looking I decided that I would just nick some bread from a bakery or something when I stepped on a wobbly piece of flooring. Glancing downwards in confusion I slowly shifted my foot to the left and felt it wobble even more. Removing my foot I knelt down and felt along the floor until I felt that single wood panel cave in somewhat. _Something's under here._ I realized with a start before curiously sliding my fingernails into the small cracks on the sides and prying it out. Safe to say I found out what the boys were hiding.

Gold, there was a lot of that, silver too. Some of it stuffed into small sacks but most of it was just on the second layer of the wood flooring. Running my hands through the coins in disbelief I tried to calculate just how much their stash contained, I'd never been good at math but I guessed that it was worth a couple hundred dollars in American money and the thing is that I doubt this is all of it. Grabbing one of the sacks I dumped the contents out only to grab a handful of coins back and shove it in. _It's not like they're gonna be on shortage anytime soon. _I thought angrily, not believing that Blondie had the nerve to call me a whore when he'd had his hands sticking into people's pockets.

Placing the piece of wood back, I stood up before raiding the cupboards of anything that could be eaten without heating or refrigeration no longer caring if they noticed. It wasn't much, a few slices of bread, a couple of slightly stale crackers and a small bag of peppermints. Not exactly a stable meal, but hey, it was better than granola bars. I'd also taken one of the kitchen knives, wanting to better prepared if fate decided to have a repeat of last night. Tying up the sack I swiftly blew the candle out before making my way to the nearest window and sliding it open bringing in a gust of cold London air. Zipping up my jacket I took in a single breath before stepping over the wall and onto the street without a single glance back.

* * *

About sixteen minutes after I'd left I found myself in another alley that was similar to the one from yesterday. I was almost at the end of it when a smug voice called out. "Going somewhere?"

Whipping my knife out of my pocket I spun around, ready to face one of the Ugly's only to be met with a very cocky looking Peter. "Ugh, what do you want?!" I growled in disbelief earning myself a raised eyebrow and a small, irritating chuckle.

"For starters a nicer greeting." He told me with a grin, his eyes flickering once to the knife before back to me.

Rolling my eyes I stuffed the knife back into my pocket before throwing my arms out in a dramatic manner. "There, happy? The bad knife is gone now."

"Yeah, my knife to be exact," Peter replied taking a step forward before gesturing to the bag. "And my bag and I'm guessing you have some of our food in there too."

"Is it really yours, or did you steal it like you did the gold and silver?" I spat making him frown.

Taking another step forward he studied me again. "How did you find it?" He didn't even bother denying it.

"I stepped on it." I answered shortly, eyeing him warily the entire time.

He stared at me the beginnings of a smirk curling on the corners of his lips. "How much did you take?"

"What does it matter to you?" I sneered fed up with his stupid questions already. "It's not like you can't steal it all back!"

Peter shrugged, again not bothering to deny anything. "True, but I'd rather know if it's a fortune or thirty shillings. That way we'd be less likely to be caught."

"A handful," I shot at him. "Probably at the most fifteen shilling's. Now if you're done asking me questions I've got to get going." And with that I turned around only to have the brown haired boy grab my wrist for the sixth time that day.

"You don't have anywhere to go." He whispered softly.

I froze, that brutal realization hitting me with a bigger pang than the last time. I wanted to go mute, just shut down like I'd done with Fox and I almost did. But this time my pride got in my way. "Then I'll make myself somewhere to go." I spoke, hoping to sound strong and maybe a bit fierce just to have it come out slightly chocked and sad.

"Why don't you stay? Join our crew." Peter suggested, his breath tickling the shell of my ear as I turned to face him actually fighting the urge to laugh at his offer.

"Let me see why," I pondered mockingly before answering. "I'm pretty sure I broke Blondie's nose, I hate Blondie, I slapped you, I would go mad if I have to wear that dress and I'm still convinced that you got me those knickers." I listed ticking them off my fingers as I spoke before adding another. "Oh, let's not forget the fact that none of the other lads want me there and I don't want to be there…Anything that you would like to add?"

Peter frowned before murmuring: "I didn't buy you those knickers."

"Okay, I'll pretend that I believe you and leave, alright? Everybody's happy!" I suggested with an extremely false cheery grin and two thumbs up before walking away.

"I won't be happy."

The sudden words shocked me and in spite of myself I found that I was scrambling for a logical answer. "What?" I breathed as I faced him again, surprised to see that he actually looked…serious.

"I said that I won't be happy." He clarified striding towards me until only about five inches separated us and calmly sliding his hands into his pockets, gazing at me.

I frowned; this kid wasn't making any sense. "But I slapped you! I broke Blondie's nose! And quite frankly I don't feel bad _at all_ for doing any of those things! You should hate me! Or at least not want me to stick around! Are you nuts? Not even somebody who was bloody perfect could get away with that!"

"I never said anything about letting you get away with it." Peter scoffed raising his eyebrows as though it was the most ridiculous suggestion in the world, which it kind of was. "I just want you around."

"Why?" I asked quickly growing suspicious.

He chuckled, "You're kidding right? You find things out right off the bat and I know that somebody else could do it. But I highly doubt that we'll be able to figure out how without some help. Besides, you're different."

"So?"

Here he smiled. "I like different, it's refreshing to meet a girl who doesn't talk nonsense about gossip and such."

"Yeah, well this kind of different isn't afraid to kick your sorry British ass if she has to." I informed him not buying the flattery.

Peter laughed; it's was actually a nice sound…wait what? However I couldn't question my odd mental compliment on the brown eyed boy's laugh as he replied. "Would it help my case if I told you that I believe you?"

"That depends if you actually mean it or not." I responded.

He took another step forward. "I mean it."

I stared at him, taking his role in studying. "So, you want me to become a thief." I simplified earning myself a nod.

"In a way," Peter admitted, with a small grin.

Raising a single eyebrow challengingly I repeated: "In a way?"

"First I want you to teach us that trick, you know by estimating how certain people might give their money up willingly. Then maybe I'll let you do a little bit of pickpocketing." He explained making me frown, not really liking the idea. Seeing my hesitation he added softly, "look you've got nowhere to go and you're clever. What's holding you back?"

Without thinking I answered truthfully. "Hope that someone will find me."

Peter sighed before holding out his hand. "Hello, I'm someone."

I stared at his hand, knowing better than to tell him that my 'someone' was the Doctor and that I had to find him. But also knowing that I did not know where he was or if he was even still here at all. And as I met Peter's brown eyed gaze I got the feeling that it was time that the Doctor came looking for me instead.

"Hey," I smiled honestly as I shook his hand. "I'm Ginny."

* * *

_So that's it! :) Review if you'd like too!_


	6. Thirteen Days Later & Withheld Knowledge

_So this is chapter six! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited and/or alerted my story!_

**_Disclaimer: Sadly don't own Neverland, Peter Pan or Doctor Who. But at least I own Ginny and any plot changes or orignal ideas you will see._**

_Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Thirteen days. That's how long I've been here. Thirteen days of being forced to wear that stupid dress when Peter would take me out to show me the different routes that led from the house to hot spots where wealthy people to nick usually turned up. Thirteen days filled of him constantly questioning me about each random individual that arrives on the street we're at that day. In short, thirteen days of being tortured. Think I'm exaggerating? Ha! I wish! I think I've got a permanent headache from his endless prattle about how I could never be too careful because there were some men that wouldn't think twice about beating me even though I was a girl. Like I didn't know that already!

Not only that, but when he asks me questions about the wealthy looking people he barely, if ever, lets me finish my sentence! _"What about that girl in the blue dress? She looks nice enough." _He say's and then when I try to answer him he cuts in saying: _"I'm right aren't I?" _But when I go to answer that one he moves right on to another!_ "Damn. Hey, is that lad with the red hair over there as stubborn as you are?" _

On that last question I had completely lost it and ended up walking all the way back to his place, where a very smug looking Blondie had sat at the table laughing as I stormed in with flushed cheeks and with only one single demanding shout of: "Shut up Blondie!" in his direction. I probably would've been pissed off for about another hour or so if Fox hadn't come to calm me down. Speaking of Fox, I honestly don't get that lad at all. I get that Tootles is the loyal and quiet one. I get that Blondie is a jackass. I know that the two twins are really outgoing and loud when they want to be. And Slightly is religious and usually the most negative when the crew gets into sticky situations. Peter is, well he's _Peter_. But Fox...nothing.

Don't get me wrong, I know his personality he's kind, a little shy and kind of, what's the word...? _Slow_ at times. But the thing that throws me off is how he acts at certain times. When the lads are angry at me because I may have tried to set Blondie on fire or because I started another boxing match with him, stuff that I'll admit they should be a little pissed off about. He…wasn't as mad. He would still scold me; give me a lecture on how I can't just tell someone the stove is cold just to have a laugh when they burn themselves…blah, blah, blah. But the thing is that it's not what he does exactly then that I find strange. It's after.

You see when Peter told me thirteen days ago that he wouldn't let me get away with what I did, he meant it. Actually it was during breakfast the next morning when he got me back by making me do the dishes, and clean his bloody laundry.

Course I didn't actually _clean _his laundry, more like dumped a whole bucket of hot water on his head. But that's beside the point; point is that all the other boys _always_ make me pay for what I've done one way or another whether it's by forcing me to do chores or torturing me through some devious prank of their invention. Except Fox, it's_ never_ Fox. And quite frankly that annoys me more than anything the boys have done so far.

However I didn't have any more time to continue guessing Fox's strange tactics of dealing with my rages when I spotted a young man, no older than myself walking the streets in a fancy gray coat. My new target. Adjusting the black fedora I'd found in Peter's attic in a slanted position over my face I calmly walked towards him, placing a smile on my face just as I tapped his shoulder. "Excuse me sir?" I questioned as formally possible causing him to face me revealing piercing jade green eyes and a handsome young face.

"Yes mad 'am?" He acknowledged nervously running his fingers through his messy dirty blond locks in hopes of taming it.

I couldn't help but smirk. _Cute, and actually seems to have manners. This should be easy, although I might actually feel a little guilty after this one. _Raising my head just slightly to expose my face a bit more I replied almost sheepishly. "I was wondering if you knew where twenty-Ninth Street is. I'm afraid I may have strayed."

"Ugh, it's do-down there to the left." He began pointing in the said direction as he stuttered out the instructions.

When he finished I let out a small relieved laugh. "Thank God! I thought that I would be late for my friend's wedding shower! Um, how much would you…" I trailed off as I took out the small wallet, frowning falsely as I looked into it. "Oh no," I breathed frantically searching through the empty wallet before glancing back up at the lad and fighting back fake tears. "I swear I had money, I remembered especially for today to put some in to help pay for her wedding…unless…" I paused hoping that a believable expression of horror showed on my face before breaking down. Clichéd, I know, but it seemed to be working.

"It's alright!" The boy attempted to reassure me, tenderly grabbing ahold of my shaking shoulders so that I'd look at him. "You don't have to pay me! Just…tell me what happened."

Producing a few hiccups as I 'calmed down' I wiped my eyes and told him the well-rehearsed story. "There were these boy's, small little things they were and they begged for some money." Here I met his gaze fully as I finished. "I never thought anything of it, but after I gave them a ten one of them hugged me and thanked me profusely for it. I-I never even notice him slip his hand into my pocket! I thought it was just where he'd grab me and I'm sure they didn't know what they were doing…but my poor dear Mina! She can hardly pay for anything as it is! Oh God what will I do?" I sobbed falling onto his shoulder for extra effect.

"Hey, hey, shh…" the boy whispered softly, gently rubbing my back as he attempted to calm me once more. "Tell you what; I'll give you the money."

"What…? No!" I shouted as I pulled away from him, praying that my happiness wouldn't show through the disguise. "I can't…I _won't_ allow you to do that sir." My protest was determined, but still he continued to pull out his wallet. And that was exactly what I wanted him to do.

Shaking his head he held out the money, at least ten pounds sat in his hand and he was willing to give it away to a girl who he thought was a victim of theft. "No, I won't allow your friend to go without a wedding." He told me before opening my hand and firmly placing the bills into it.

Staring at the money for a moment I had to fight back a triumphant shout as I smiled at him. "Thank you, how can I ever repay you?"

"You could let me see you again." He suggested lightly, a light blush tainting his cheeks when I met his gaze in shock.

Studying him curiously I reminded myself how kind and gentlemanly he was and I found a mischievous grin curling the corners of my lips. Leaning forward I pecked his left cheek as I whispered: "That is for the money." before pressing a chaste kiss on his surprised lips. "And that is a promise." With that I walked towards the street he'd pointed to, turning only once to send him a small wave which he returned with a pleasant smile.

Feeling happier than I had in a while I continued on my way with a bit of a spring in my step with the money tucked safely into my jacket pocket only to stop and roll my eyes when I saw commotion not far up ahead. _What are you up to Peter? _I thought curiously, calmly walking forwards as I observed the scene, not wanting to draw attention to myself. On closer inspection I noticed that Slightly had been nicked by two cops. Slightly, the most careful out of all of us! Apparently he'd been a little careless this time, or a little slow at least because the cops had already cuffed his left wrist. Blowing air out through my nose I tried to think how Peter would get Slightly out of this one and was beginning to believe that the brown eyed leader was stumped when I heard the unmistakable sound of a flute playing. Only, I didn't recognize this code.

It was quick paced and nice, but what it meant was a mystery to me. However it wasn't to the lanky Scottish lad that had suddenly appeared seemingly out of nowhere. "Excuse me officer you, ugh dropped this." He said spinning what looked like one of the officers baton's in his hand.

"What? That's impossible…" The officer began only to look at his belt to find nothing. "Must have a buckle lose." he reasoned which made me snort in disbelief. _More like have a few brain cells lose._

But that was nothing on the height of stupidity to what happened next. "And you, sir, dropped this." Fox addressed the second officer holding up a silver whistle to both officers' bewilderment.

The officer grabbed the whistle roughly before speaking angrily: "That's my whistle! How did you -?"

"It was down there." Fox cut in with a smug smile that reminded me slightly of Peter. "With your keys," before pointing to the objects in question that laid on the ground.

"My keys!" The officer cried distracting the other in doing so, which provided Fox the perfect opportunity to unlock Slightly's shackles with the key that he had hidden behind his back.

"Go, go!" He said sharply finally catching the attention of the two idiots as he ran off with Slightly in tow.

"Hey!" One of the idiots shouted once he finally realized what was happening before persuading them. The chase went on for about a minute before Peter blew a high pitch note that somehow caused a horse attached to a nearby wagon to go berserk; making the load of barrels to tip over right in front of the idiotic officers. Well, one of them managed to dodge the barrels, but I quickly handled him by simply sticking my foot out.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I apologized making sure the others were out of sight before helping him up. "I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing."

"That's alright mad 'am." He sighed before walking away; causing me to roll his eyes at his naïvety as soon as his back was turned.

_Well that proves my theory. _I thought smugly as I turned around and made my way towards the house. Once there I took the money from my pocket before collapsing on one of the comfy chairs and causally kicking off my shoes as I counted up the pounds. After a few minutes I heard the pounding footsteps that indicated the boys were home and I was ready to brag about my loot which was actually worth thirteen pounds. When they finally came down I causally lifted up the wad of cash as though I was still counting just hear Blondie exclaim loudly. "Oh, Jimmy's gonna love this!" I had to fight back a scowl as the name of the lads 'father figure' reached my ears. I didn't like him, plain and simple. I'd lived long enough on my instincts to know the second I laid eyes on him that something other than his girlish hairdo was off about him. He appeared almost familiar, but not in the friendly way like Peter had. Why were they?

A knocking at the window brought me back to earth along with Fox's words of: "Well done Peter." And the soft clap that indicated that he must have grasped the British boy's hand in a handshake or something of the sort.

Sitting up a little straighter I sent Peter a small grin as he looked my way. "Not bad Petey boy, not bad." I admitted.

"Like you've seen better." Peter scoffed with a playful smirk until he spotted the load clutched in my hand. "Blimey, how'd you get all that?" He asked grabbing the lot from my hand before I could even open my mouth and counting up the bills with a look of disbelief on his face.

Smirking I answered smugly as I snatched the bills back from him. "Now, why would I tell you that? You'd just steal it."

"Because maybe I'll let you get out more often." He answered with a raised eyebrow which actually made me laugh.

Leaning forward I whispered playfully in his ear. "Not if you knew what I did afterwards."

"And what would that be?" He breathed daringly causing me bite my lip in anticipation.

"It's…NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!" I screamed making him fall backwards off the chair making me burst into laughter.

Getting up off the floor Peter sent me a glare. "What the hell!"

"Hey," I shrugged with a smug grin. "Payback is a bitch."

However as Peter opened up his mouth to shout back some witty comment_ Jimmy _walked down the stairs. Immediately my smug expression changed into a full on death glare which was aimed at the fencing teachers back, finding myself wishing that it actually would live up to its name and that_ Jimmy_ would drop dead any second. Sadly it didn't work.

"I've got a nice job for you boys." He began, of course completely oblivious to the fact that they had a new addition, who was a girl. A red-headed girl at that.

Curly sat up a little straighter, "How nice?"

Jimmy paused for a moment before answering "Hobottles antiques." There were mutters of disbelief all around the room, but I could only frown. From what I got from the lads Hobottles was a fancy antique store that only a madman would try to break into. _Well lads,_ I thought as I stared at Jimmy's back in disgust. _Here's your madman._

Thankfully I wasn't the only one thinking along the same lines. "Are you mad? We'll get nicked for sure!" Curly pointed out angrily, standing up in his rage as he stared the adult down. "Sorry Jimmy, too dangerous." With that he sat back down.

But naturally Peter didn't seem to be thinking about anything except pleasing _Jimmy _when he replied. "I think it's a great idea." Everyone froze waiting to hear what his thoughts were exactly. I, on the other hand simply stared at him, crossing my arms across my chest as I raised my eyebrows challengingly. _This better be good Petey boy._

Taking in a breath Peter continued: "Hobottles has two doors, one in the front and another in the back. There is a night guard of course and the windows are sealed shut, but there are other ways in if you're small and cunning."

"If we're caught it won't be the orphanage they throw us in, it'll be the clink!" Blondie shouted, before adding in a softer voice. "We wouldn't last a week." And as much as I hate to admit it, he was right.

Peter wouldn't give up so easily though. Walking towards the curly haired lad he whispered a question. "Where were you when Jimmy found you?" The response was silence so he continued, "Tied in a sack! With stones tied around your wrists and ankles. Jimmy' rescued each and every one of us…"

"Wrong, Petey boy." I called once I noticed that Peter had forgotten the fact that Jimmy hadn't saved me. "He didn't save me."

I could feel everybody's gaze on me as the words left my mouth, the most intense being Peter's brown eyes staring daggers into my blue/gray ones. "Maybe not, but I did." He replied once he'd gotten over the shock of being interrupted in his speech.

"I would've been fine on my own." I dismissed as the terrible word _damsel _crossed my mind.

Peter strolled towards my chair, an expression of incredulity on his face. "Must I remind you that you were _knocked out?" _

"So? He would've checked my pockets and then left me alone. I would've been awake by morning." I reasoned with a pointed look.

To my surprise Blondie, Slightly, Fox and Peter all exchanged looks that made me frown. I knew that look anywhere; that was the look I hated because the Doctor and Rose would do it whenever they knew something about me that I didn't. And that something was always a bad something. "Ginny…" Peter began slowly, gazing at me with the most apologetic look in his eyes. This wasn't good.

"What are you hiding from me?" I whispered, fighting hard to keep my voice level as they exchanged yet another glance.

Finally Fox managed to spit it out. "Y-you were almost raped." He muttered uneasily eyeing me to see my reaction, which wasn't too good.

I felt like a heavy weight had suddenly slammed into me, knocking all air and reason out of me. I didn't even know I was on my feet as a voice that wasn't mine breathed in the cruelest voice. "No, you're lying. You've got to be…"

"Ginny, we're not…" Peter told me in what I guess was meant to be a soothing voice, but it felt like knives instead.

Instantly my mind flashed to the green eyed lad, trying to find some source of comfort that would keep me from going completely mad. They had to be lying, or pulling some sort of sick joke. They had to be…they just had to! "No…" I whimpered, instinctively taking a step back in fear before the anger kicked in. Hot boiling anger at the thought that they'd kept this from me, anger at how I was acting because of the sudden blow. Pure anger all around. "You're sick!" I spat, my voice now restored to its original volume and ferocity. "You are fucking sick! You should've told me!" By this point my voice had risen to a shriek as I finished. "But I guess wanting a little honestly from a thief is too much to ask for!"

"Ginny!" I heard Peter shout as I turned on my heel and stormed down the stairs, furiously wiping my wet cheeks dry even though they became wet again barely three seconds after I'd wiped them. Sprinting into the room I'd gone into thirteen days ago when I'd fought with Blondie, I slammed the door shut behind me and slowly sank to the ground in front of it. Leaning heavily against the door I heard the movement begin again upstairs and it's the sound of pounding footsteps that eventually lured me to sleep.

* * *

_So that's it! Sorry if I've got the money thing wrong, all I know is that a pound is worth at least four bucks. Anyway, feel free to give any constructive criticism or your opinions if you'd like to! _


	7. Voices and Hobottles

_Whooo! It's chapter seven and I feel great! Except for that last episode of Merlin! They broke my fucking heart the bastards! Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, favorites and alerts!_

_**Disclaimer: Don't owe anything of Doctor Who, Neverland or Peter Pan. But I do own Ginny.**_

* * *

__The moment I slipped into sleep I knew I was in trouble. My mind was instantly filled with grizzly reminders of my past adventures and terrifying dreams of being left to rot. I should have expected it, that's all I ever dreamed about, and staying with the lads hadn't changed that one bit. At least not for the better. Actually the dreams had gotten to the point where I had to buy powder to cover the ugly bruise like circles under my eyes from not sleeping. Course none of the lads know about this, thank God. It's bad enough that they thought I was too fragile to tell me stuff that I ought to know! Besides I would never hear the end of it from Blondie anyway.

Tonight was…strange though. The dreams weren't as terrifying. The nasty images were still there, but more…fuzzy; less realistic in a way. I could also move different movement other than running or freezing up suddenly like I did in my usual dreams. And then there was the light, a strange sort of golden glow that would seem to shine from behind a curtain of some sort. Like the nightmares were part of one world and that was another. But whenever I would try to peel away that corner it would disappear, frustrating me to no end. That is until I managed to hear something when I got close to it, one word that nearly made me feel determined and frankly terrified than I'd ever felt in a long while to get a glimpse of what was hidden behind that curtain.

* * *

"_Ginny." _

_My name spoken by a deep, but oddly gentle voice that echoed through the vast space of my subconscious. I didn't feel threatened like I usually felt, just shocked and confused. But that didn't stop me from calling out suspiciously: "Who's there?!" as I looked around furiously for the source of the voice. _

_And then it did something odd, it __**laughed. **__Not in the menacing way I would suspect though, sort of mocking yes but not remotely frightening. "No one knows me Ginny; I am one without a name. Just like your friend, The Doctor."_

"_What do you want with me then?" I sneered, my fists tightening at my sides when another deep chuckle sounded from seemingly nowhere._

"_Quite the examiner, aren't you?" It noted before pausing, as though it was studying me somewhere in the mix of black and white mist._

_Instead of answering I glanced around once more, my eyes searching for a shadow or something of the sort to come out at me. "Yeah, well I like to know what's in my dreams."_

_Suddenly I heard a sigh erupt somewhere from my right, but when I turned there was nothing there. "Oh child, knowledge can be a great thing. But what price will it take for you to understand that sometimes it's better to leave some doors locked tight."_

_I frowned, its voice was now a whisper filled with sorrow and sincerity. It was almost as if it pitied me. "What do you mean?"_

"_I mean that this is just the beginning." It began, the serious tone sending shivers down my spine. But it was just starting. "You dream Ginny of horrors that inflicted you. But those horrors are nothing, __**nothing **__compared to what is to come."_

_Here I had to fight back the urge to laugh even though my stomach was squirming uncomfortably. "Right, horrors to come…this is nothing new to me."_

"_Really?" It growled and I could tell it was getting annoyed. "So you don't think it strange that the boy who you've only just met looks so familiar?"_

"_Well, yeah…" I trailed off before answering calmly. "He probably just looks like someone I know…"_

_This time there was no denying it, I defiantly heard a growl. "And James? Does James look like anyone you know? Use your common sense girl! You and the Doctor losing each other in this time period is no coincidence! The boy, the man and even that dress you wear at this very moment are part of your past!"_

"_What are you talking about!" I screamed, fear and disbelief eating at my insides as the ground shook and it shouted one final sentence. _

"_YOU KNOW THEM GINNY! REMEMBER YOUR PAST BEFORE THE FIRE, REMEMBER THE STORY, REMEMBER THE WOMAN!"_

_And then I heard another voice, this one not as deep but just frantic as the ground continued to shake. "Come on Ginny! Wake up! Oh, God you've got to wake up! Ginny!"_

_I looked up confused and it was then I realized that the ground wasn't the thing shaking. It was me. _

"_GINNY!"_

* * *

"Ah!" I shrieked as I bolted upright, smacking my head against somebody else's as I did. "Shit!" I hissed as I pressed my palm to my pounding forehead only to hear a British accent curse loudly at the same moment.

"Fuck Ginny!"

Glancing up from the ground, I blinked twice to clear my unfocused mind so that I could make out the figure clutching his head with an expression that was a mixture of pain and disbelief. And when I did I had to resist the urges to yell and back away from the one who not only betrayed me, but who the voice was referring to. Peter. Removing my hand from my forehead I narrowed my eyes at the brown haired boy before going to speak: "You…"

"Look before you start yelling would you please hear me out!" Peter interrupted, wincing in pain from the loudness of his own voice.

"I don't see why I have to!" I reported jumping to my feet only to grab onto the wall for support when the room began to spin. "You…ugh…you obviously thought I was too God damn fragile to handle knowing about something that happened to _me _so you lied! Case closed!"

For a moment he didn't say anything, just glowered at me when he wasn't gritting his teeth to distract him from the pain. However, when it finally seemed to have gone away he got on his feet and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "It wasn't like that Ginny; we didn't think you were too fragile…"

Ok, here I actually laughed. "Really, then what the hell was it Peter?! You tell me that!"

"Why have you've got to be so bloody stubborn?" He asked angrily, not even bothering to answer the question.

"Why do you have to be such a prick?" I shot back earning myself another glare and a couple steps towards me.

Stopping just a foot from me he looked me over once before speaking in the calmest voice he could have at that moment. "It's because you're unpredictable, we thought that you'd try to go after him."

"And you don't fear that now?" I hissed, not buying his hero act. "Face it Peter, you kept it from me so that you could dangle it over me when we had a job that I didn't want to do."

That at least seemed to have struck a blow. Taking another small step towards me Peter looked me dead in the eye and breathed: "Do you really think I would do that to you?"

"You're doing it now aren't yeah? You want me to do a job right now." I answered just have him shake his head.

"I do want your help on a job Ginny. But I didn't want you hurt, and I don't want you to blame everybody for what happened."

I frowned, Peter actually looked…concerned. Dismissing the thought I replied icily. "I'm not blaming everybody. I'm blaming the ones who found me and didn't have the decency to tell me before now. I'm not doing the job."

With that I turned to leave the room just to have a hand wrap around my wrist. "Please Gin, we need your help. And Fox wanted to tell you earlier…please."

Against my better judgment I faced him, taking in his sincere gaze and pale hand on my wrist. Wondering why those brown orbs appeared so familiar and why the disembodied voice had told me to remember a woman. The curiosity was too much and the words came before I could stop them. "Alright, I'll do it. Not for you, not for _Jimmy, _for Fox. You got that?"

"Loud and clear," He answered with a small frown as I yanked my wrist out of his grip.

Nodding I gestured to the door. "I'm just gonna change, I'll be out there in five minutes."

"Alright, just be quick ok?" He instructed making me roll my eyes once his back was turned.

_I said five minute_s, _not ten._ In reality however, it only took me three minutes to get out of that dress. The comment that the voice had made about the woman and the dress I discovered had actually really shaken me. And it didn't help when I remembered that this dress had probably been sitting in the attic for years, unused until now.

Shaking my head I stepped outside onto the cobble stone streets where the rest of the gang was waiting, and by the looks of it they weren't happy that they didn't get their good night's sleep. My theory was quickly proven by who else than Blondie who seemed (if possible) more snappish than usual. "So you let her get more sleep." He sneered in Peter's direction, "I actually thought we would leave her behind for once."

"Don't get your knickers in a twist Blondie!" I snapped before taking one look at his hair and scoffing: "But then again I bet you like everything curly."

He started towards me, but sadly Fox held him back before he could get within spitting distance. "We don't have time for this!" The Scottish boy said rather irritably meeting my gaze particularly as he said the word _time. _

"She's asking for it!" Blondie told him, glowering all the while at me.

I snorted, my eyebrows rising at his pathetic excuse. "You started it and you got burned. Deal with it grumpy pants."

Blondie's eyes narrowed and he tore his arms out of Fox's grip, but made no move to fight me. Meeting his glare head on I smirked; _smart move._

On the way to where I soon found out was Hobottles, Fox stepped next to me. "You know, you don't have to fight with Curly every time you set eyes on him."

"I don't _every time_." I argued, "Just when I see his face clearly."

Fox chuckled lightly, although it was quickly disguised as a cough. "Yeah, well he's been through a lot Gin. He doesn't trust easily."

"Still doesn't give him the right to be a jackass." I reported causing Fox to sigh.

"And it doesn't give you the right to pick a fight every time."

I opened my mouth to argue, angry that he'd said that just to think and realize that he was right. "So? What do you want me to be? Best friends with _him_?"

"God no! You'd end up killing each other after about…five minutes?" Fox told me, extracting a laugh from me in the process.

"Probably less than that," I admitted.

Fox grinned, his sky blue eyes almost seeming to light up with suppressed mirth before he glanced down quickly and kicked a small rock out of the way. "Yeah, well not _best friends. _But you know, civil at least."

"Civil?" I frowned, weighing the possibly of being civil with Blondie. _Not impossible, _I decided, _but defiantly a challenge. _"Ok, I'll try."

To my amusement Fox did a double take, as though he couldn't believe what he'd heard. "Did I hear that right?" He asked not only proving my theory, but making me laugh at how stumped he looked.

"Yes! Come on! It can't be that unbelievable!" I giggled, which only made the Scottish lad raise his eyebrows at me.

"Uh, yes Ginny. Yes it can." He insisted making me laugh harder.

However once my laughter died down, my face put on what I hoped was a serious expression. "I swear though if he pisses me off I will kill him."

"Now that's the Ginny I know!" Fox shouted in relief.

Glaring at him teasingly I bumped his arm with my own. "Shut it Foxy."

"Sure Red." Fox chuckled lightly before casually draping him arm across my shoulders. "Just keep your promise."

I rolled my eyes, leaning slightly on his shoulder as I answered somewhat reluctantly, "Alright."

About fifteen minutes after that conversation Peter directed us into an ally way near the antique store where he revealed his 'ingenious' plan. "Ok Slightly, you, the twins, Tootles and Ginny are gonna distract the guard upfront while Curly dumps this rat down the chimney." He explained, holding up a sack with a small, struggling lump in it that indicated that he'd already caught one before continuing. "Once the night guard notices the rat he'll try to trap it. When he does he'll throw it out the back, where Fox and I will be waiting with the bat. Any questions?" Everybody glanced at one another before turning back to Peter and shaking their heads. The plan couldn't be any clearer. "Alright then, good luck lads. Oh, and it won't hurt to get a couple pounds from the night guard." He whispered to Slightly which didn't go unnoticed by me.

Exiting the ally we split up into the three groups. Fox and Peter headed toward the back of the building. Blondie made his way to the left side with the sack, where I'm guessing he found a pipe to climb up. And Slightly, Tootles, the Twins and I went upfront, waiting restlessly for Peter to give the signal. "So, how do you plan to distract him?" I asked Slightly, who was watching the front door carefully.

"Don't know; probably just gonna wing it." He replied, although I could tell his mind was set on watching that door. Nodding I moved away from him and leaned against the stone wall of the building behind us casually, looking up at the stars wondering which ones I'd seen. And which ones were waiting to be discovered. After three minutes of waiting we finally heard the signal: two quick low notes that instantly sprung everyone into action.

Taking our place infront of the door I quickly knocked three times before moving back when a shadow appeared in the glass window above the knob. "Hello sir," I greeted biting my lip and twirling a single lock of hair as the door opened revealing a large, balding man in a fancy suit, who looked at me with shock and mild curiosity.

"What do you want?" He asked gruffly, but before I could answer I was pushed roughly aside by Tootles.

"Don't mind her sir, my older sis she is. A little mad I'd say…" He told the man lowering his voice to a murmur on the last bit. Too bad for him that his 'big sis' still managed to hear.

Slapping Tootles on the arm I reported haughtily: "I am not!"

"The first step is admitting you have a problem Mels." Cut in one of the Twins just to have Slightly and his brother step out from behind Tootles.

"Yeah, too bad we ain't got the money to get you help." Slightly added hopefully, glancing once at the now confused man.

Scoffing at the words I replied smugly. "You're just all angry that I didn't lift my skirts up for yeah."

"What did we tell you sir?" Trent said pointing at me accusingly. "She doesn't even remember that I'm only ten."

The night guard who appeared to be feeling a mixture of confusion and horror quickly passed Tootles what looked to be three pounds. "There you go lad, but don't let her anywhere around here again."

Tipping his hat in the man's direction in gratitude Tootles nodded. "Will do sir, come on sis! Let's go…ugh, get some licorice."

"You're not taking me anywhere!" I protested, my eyes widening in horror when Slightly and Tootles grabbed me by the arms before they began to drag me away from the door. "Let go of me! Please sir, don't let them take me away! I swear…I'll behave!" I was desperate now, false tears running down my cheeks as I begged for my 'brother' to let me go. I even put up a bit of a struggle for a little surprise on the night guards part. But finally Tootles and Slightly got me around the corner with the Twins bringing up the rear and I raised my eyebrows up at my 'brother'. "Mad? Really?"

"Hey, you played it well enough." The blue eyed boy pointed out making me roll my eyes in disbelief.

Thankfully we only had to wait two minutes before the Twins began shouting simultaneously: "HA! He did it! Peter actually did it! C'mon you lot! We're in!"

Without a seconds hesitation I jumped to my feet before sprinting for the unlocked door. Pushing it open I stepped in, an expression of what must have been of complete awe on my face before being replaced by a grin. _We're in alright. _

* * *

_So that's it! Feel free to review any opinions, constructive criticism and like as long as it isn't ridiculously hateful if you'd like to!_


	8. Lies and Light

_Hello people of fanfiction! It has been a week of painful schoolwork, heart-wrenching annoyance and big-headed idiots...but now it's the weekend and I can proudly say that 'I have survived! I will again!' _

_Anyway, here's chapter eight, and thanks for all your opinions, favorites and alerts!_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own anything of Peter Pan, Neverland or Doctor Who. However, I do own Ginny and any other things I may have changed or added to Neverland's plotline. ** _

* * *

Everything was so…shiny. Gold and jewels glittered within glass cases. A large, ornamental statue of an angel reflected the light given by the oil lamps. The marble counter, where I'm positive people paid, even appeared as though it'd been freshly polished. Once I had taken this all in I turned to lads who seemed to be in a trance like state; ogling the goods like small children in a candy store. "Not bad." Fox whistled somewhere to my right. "Not bad."

That snapped them out of it. In an instant everybody was looking around and stuffing the valuables into their bags, I however didn't find much interest in the rubies and diamond's. Traveling with the Doctor had taught me that old things such as books and ancient weapons can have a much more exciting history about it. History that could very well save your neck one day.

After studying some of the said items through the glass, I took interest in an old, tattered blue book that looked as though it may be a journal. Going behind the counter I unclasped the latch on the glass case before grabbing ahold of the book. Turning it over in my hands I realized that it had some lines going down the sides of the leather. Ignoring the strange texture I flipped it open; expecting to find blank a page only to find it full of slanted writing. Frowning I turned to the next page, and then the next, I continued flipping until I'd gotten through almost half the book when something cold slipped past my hand and clattered onto the floor.

Placing the book on the counter I quickly bent down to see that the clatter was made by a small ring. But it wasn't just any old ring. It had small strange stones that were in the shape of tongues of fire, their colors were a blend of warm orange, dark blue and a fiery red and the band was blazing silver. It was also mine. For what felt like ages I could only stare at the ring and for a second the forbidden word _impossible _crossed my mind. Why is that word forbidden? Because I learned the hard way that nothing and I mean _nothing _was ever impossible. However this was pretty damn close to it. _I lost it, _I told myself as I absentmindedly turned the ring in my hands. _Ages ago in Rome. During the Roman Empire! How could it just end up here in all places…_I trailed off, my gaze had landed on the blue book.

Getting to my feet I seized the book and read the seven words written in slanted writing on the page. _Nobody likes spoilers Ginny; especially you. R.S _

I nearly dropped it. Not many people knew me, and out of that percentage only a select few knew what my interests and major pet peeves are. So, very few would know that I _hated_ spoilers for books and movies alike. And then there are one or two people who know the spoilers I loathe the most; my dreams. Closing the book I flipped it back over to the front, my breath hitching when I realized that the lines weren't just the texture of the leather or some random pattern. They crisscrossed to make windows, a door and the wood paneling that would be side, creating a police box. The TARDIS.

"What are you looking at Ginny?"

I spun around, instinctively hiding the journal behind my back as I faced a curious Fox. "It's nothing." I reassured him, although he didn't seemed convinced

"You sure?" Fox questioned, attempting to peek over my shoulder forcing me to take a step to my right so that the counter was no longer blocking my way. "You look really pale."

"It's probably just the light." I insisted, quickly growing annoyed with his persistence.

He stepped towards me a small grin finding its way onto his face. "I heard you made a good mad woman."

"Yeah, well we needed to get in right?" I reminded him wearily.

He frowned, no doubt recognizing the tone. "C'mon Gin, you can tell me." He whispered before taking another step towards me and looking at me with his big blue eyes.

I sighed before holding out my hand, "it's just a ring."

"Fire huh?" Fox asked, taking it in his hand and examining it for a minute before looking back at me. "Suites you. But why did you try to…?"

Thankfully Fox never got to finish his sentence. Sadly _he_ had to be the cause of it. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

I knew that voice. Turning around I was faced with none other than _Jimmy _who was staring at Peter with disappointment written all over his face. _Wait, disappointment? I thought he wanted the job done? Unless…_I glanced around furiously until I found Peter who wore a guilty expression. _You sneaky son of a bitch, _I fumed silently as Peter tried to speak in his defense.

Finally gaining his nerve Peter replied stonily: "Isn't this what you wanted?"

"You know it isn't. I told you that I'd changed my mind, that I was doing this one alone."

My fists clenched tightly at my sides, as I gritted my teeth fighting to keep my anger at bay. But that didn't stop me from feeling glad when Curly spoke angrily. "Why didn't you tell us Peter?"

We stood there for a moment waiting for the excuse that he didn't have. "I wanted to show Jimmy that we could do it. He thought we were too young!" Peter blurted out making me shoot daggers at the back of his head.

"I am too young." Tootles spoke suddenly, making everyone turn towards him and notice that he was wearing a helmet too big for his head.

I would have laughed but I was too angry. Peter had lied to me twice now and then on top of that; he decided to lie to all of us just to impress _Jimmy_. I was so angry that the words that came out of my mouth next weren't ones of laughter. "Peter when you say that we could do it, don't you mean that _you_ could do it?" I spat through my teeth, glaring at him furiously when he turned to face me.

"Ginny," he began looking sincerely hurt, but I cut him off.

"Wow! Two lies in one day! You've...really got it going for you huh?" I asked in a falsely cheery voice and a dead smile on my face. "You know it's funny, that after two weeks of living with someone you'd think that you would know them enough to know that they wouldn't do stupid stuff like this just so that they can have their fifteen minutes of fame." Everybody was staring at me at this point, some with concerned looks, others confused and some well, both. But I wasn't even finished yet. "But it turns out that they are full of shit!"

I felt Fox place his hand on my arm as Peter recoiled at the words. "Ginny…"

"Don't tell me that I'm out of line." I hissed fighting to keep my voice level by reminding myself that it wasn't _his_ fault. "He _lied_ to every single one of us Fox! And you know what!" I continued turning back to Peter as I spoke with malice. "I bet he only feels sorry that he got caught doing it."

If Peter was hurt before he was pissed now. His warm brown eyes darkened till they almost looked black with anger as he hissed: "what would you know about loyalty Ginny? You can hardly last a day without trying to knock someone!"

My eyes narrowed and I started forwards just to be held back by Fox. "What do I know about loyalty Petey boy?" I spat not bothering to fight against Fox's tight grip. It wasn't him I wanted to hurt. "I know that you obviously don't know that it doesn't involve _betrayal_ or _greed_. It involves decency! But then again you _men _clearly don't mind paying some whore to lift her skirts while your wife sits at home, waiting for you to come home!"

"Oh, so men aren't good enough for you then!" Peter snapped making me laugh.

"No Peter, actually I met a very nice lad today." I smirked at his confused expression, "he was handsome, kind and gave me all the money I needed without asking for anything in return. And he was also a _very_ good kisser."

Peter appeared abashed at my words, which satisfied me. Although I didn't expect Fox's grip to slacken and for him to breathed in a hurt voice: "_What?_"

Glancing up at him, I noted with concern that he'd gotten somewhat pale and had a look of utter disbelief on his face. "Fox, are you alright?" I questioned, surprised and worried about his ashen face and that he couldn't seem to look me in the eye.

"You're joking right?" He whispered finally, his dark blue eyes finally meeting my own.

I frowned. "What? No, Fox…"

He let go of me, taking off his hat and running a hand through his blond hair. Biting on his lip so hard he drew blood; "I need some air." He said finally before going towards the back of the store.

For a few moments it was silent, the lads exchanged glances with one another, Peter continued staring at me and I…I was downright confused. After about three or so minutes of this, _Jimmy_ spoke. "Fill your bags, Peter come with me." With that he went to the hall in the back as if nothing had happened.

Peter stayed for a moment, staring at me as though he had realized something. "What?" I snapped, not being able to take it anymore.

"It's just that you're wrong." Peter told me with a glare.

I scoffed; I wasn't in the mood for his games: "About what?"

"About me," He answered before following _Jimmy_.

I couldn't say anything for a moment. It was just all so overwhelming, everything had just happened so fast. We'd been happy when we'd got here. _I'd_ been happy, proud even that I managed to pull off the mad sister character. Then I found the book and the ring and then _Jimmy _had to show up…Ugh! And Fox! What had happened there? It was all so confusing and mad that I found myself slamming my left hand down hard on glass cabinet in frustration. "Shit!" I swore when I felt something stabbing deep into the palm of my hand and hot, sticky sensation of my blood trailing down my hand before dripping onto what remained of the jewels inside.

Raising my left hand a little I tried to take the glass out, but only managed to make a deeper cut. Swearing silently at my stupidity I looked around the now empty front, searching for something that could get the glass out or that could at least keep more blood from spilling out. Noticing the small desk hidden in the corner of the room I checked the drawers and managed to find a small bit of white material that could be used as a bandage. Sighing I took it from the drawer before placing it on the desk; putting my hand palm up on the material I clumsily wrapped it around my hand tying it into a knot when I was finished. Staring at the makeshift bandage grimly I thought: _Well, it could have been worse._

Turning back around I was shocked to be faced with a solemn Peter who was twirling an elegant dagger expertly in his hand. He didn't notice me staring at first, or if he did he didn't acknowledge it. But when he stopped twirling the dagger he looked at me than to the hand that I had pulled my jacket's sleeve over at the last second. "What are you staring at?" he asked an edge to his voice that I recognized as anger.

I glared at him, wondering how he had the nerve to say that when he'd been staring at me just moments ago. "Nothing; that's all there _is_ to look at Peter." I sneered, fighting back a smirk when his eyes merely narrowed at me.

"Who's the one lying now?" He spat his brown eyes flashing with anger and betrayal that almost made me feel bad, almost.

Taking a few steps forward I raised an eyebrow at him, with a small challenging smirk on my lips. "I don't know about you Petey boy, but I honestly don't see anything remotely interesting to look at." I replied smoothly, the mocking smile growing slightly larger as he took a step back, as if startled by my words before walking forward stopping only when we were an inch away from each other.

I expected him to yell, to lash out. Honestly either one of those reactions would've satisfied me. But I didn't expect a cocky smirk to replace the angry mask or for him to lean forward and whisper: "Now I know your lying."

I went to argue just to find his piercing brown eyes staring straight into mine. I'd never noticed before, but he had little flecks of gold in his eyes if you looked closely enough. Shaking my head I went to push against him, ignoring the throbbing pain in my hand and found his chest firm. Glancing up again I took note of the youthful freckles, the messy hair, the pale skin and the pink lips spread into a cocky grin. "J-Just because you like what you see in the mirror, doesn't mean that I do." I told him making him chuckle.

"No, but the fact that you of all people are stuttering proves otherwise." He murmured softly, his gaze lingering on my face curiously.

I opened my mouth to argue, but suddenly found myself consumed by a brilliant flash of white light that half blinded me. Blinking furiously my vision returned to normal and I was staring at a big crater where half of Hobottles had been mere seconds before. Startled I backed away from Peter, staring at the empty void in front of me, words forming uselessly on my lips as if my voice had been stolen from me. That's when I noticed the strange orb thing floating in the middle of the crater. Peter and I glanced at each other, both of us seeming to be thinking the same thing: _What the hell just happened?_

* * *

_Hee, hee...cliff hanger... not really, but I wanted to say it. Like it? Hate it? Well, I don't really want to hear you if you hate unless you give me an in depth reason as to why, and not just the excuse. 'Well, because I do.' Because seriously people, if you don't like a story then why are you wasting your time commenting on it? It makes absolutely **no **sense what so ever. Just wanted to point that out; constructive criticism is welcomed as are other opinions if you guys so wish to state them. _


	9. Madness and Somewhere Else

_Hey guys! Sorry it's been a bit longer than usual to update but...(Insert a number of boring excuses here.) So yeah, now I am currently obsessed with Lord of the Rings so I may end up writing a story there for any of you Hobbit fans out there._

_ Anyway, here's the story and thanks for all the awesome reviews, alerts and favorites._

**_Disclaimer: Don't own Peter Pan, Neverland or Doctor Who because if I did I would be causing mayhem all across the universe. But at least I own Ginny. _**

* * *

Dirt and grime from the large hole had stuck to our clothes like ashes when Peter and I walked back to the house in silence after the unexpected event. Both of us had been unable to admit to the other that we personally believed that the boys were simply…gone. So, we'd determinedly jumped into it; hoping to find the boy's, possibly injured but…well, _there_. Sadly, it seemed that we were a bit short of luck that day and ended up climbing out with the same number of hands to grasp.

Now we sat here. Actually I sat while Peter paced frantically around the room in circles, muttering to himself about how stupid he was. This action would've driven me completely mad if I hadn't been in shock myself. However, it did still irritate one when they were trying to think straight. Gritting my teeth once more, I strained to block out Peter's consistent mumbling as the shock began to wear off and I went into detective mode. Focusing intensely on the wooden paneling of the floor, I tried to figure out what had happened or more precisely _how _it happened.

Many of you probably think that I must be going into shock rather than out of it. _"They were blown up! That's all there is to it!" _You may say, but the orb remained completely intact. Not a scorch or even a crack on the damn thing. And I suppose that the realization of this or new found hope caused a single, impossible thought to enter my mind. _What if they're not dead?_

To the logical mind this would be impossible, but I'm not exactly logical. Infact the more I thought about it, the more it seemed to make sense. If they'd been blown up or even disintegrated, there would be some foul smelling dust and some remains whether a torn piece of clothing or...themselves. But there was nothing in that crater except damp earth and worms. _And Hobottles…it was clean cut! _I realized with a start as the image of the building appeared in mind. There weren't any cracks nor rough ridges once the light had gone. It was like that section had been taken completely out and shoved somewhere else…_somewhere else. Oh my God. _

Subconsciously my hand moved towards a spot on my back where the indent of many straight lines could still be felt through the black leather of my jacket. R.S clearly knew what they were doing, but how would they know me? Finding no answer, I simply locked the disturbing question in a safe in the back of my mind. Turning my head to face the briefcase that contained the orb that had somehow consumed the boy's into whatever was inside it. I replayed the images of it in my mind, trying to come up with an idea, a guess as to where it came from and who might have made it. But of course, not everybody was crazy enough to hope that the boys were still alive.

"It's all your fault Peter!" The said boy scolded himself quietly, "If you'd just done what Jimmy said and left it alone."

Looking back at the brown haired boy I resisted the strong urge to reply to his comment as a rush of satisfaction coursed through me. _About time you've realized that your obsession with pleasing__** Jimmy**__ won't do you much good._ I thought complacently, although the uneasy feeling in my stomach didn't agree. For a minute I was confused, but then I reminded myself that I hadn't eaten anything in a while so I would just have to get something after I managed to tell Peter my mad theory. But then it came back. Frowning I struggled to ignore it, nearly ridding myself of it until my gaze landed on Peter. It didn't take me long to recognize what this irritating feeling was. Guilt; I don't know why it was there when I looked at , I could feel a little guilty for not telling him my theory right away and for watching him mumble to himself like a manic _instead _of telling him. But let's face it. He would've thought I had completely lost it.

_So, why is it there then? _I wondered, frowning when the uncomfortable squirming increased as though it knew that I knew why it was. I didn't though. What was there for _me _to be guilty about? _He_ was the one who had woken us up in the dead of night to break into Hobottles. _He _was the one who had come up with the plan to get us into Hobottles without being detected. And _he_ was the one who had lied to us just to impress _Jimmy_. It was Petey boy's fault entirely.

"_You could still be a little more sympathetic." _The Doctors voice echoed through my head as I looked at Peter in disbelief.

Nearly groaning out loud at the overused reminder I thought stubbornly: _Sympathetic to what?_ _To how pathetic he is? _

"_He just lost his family Ginny." _The memory of the Doctors voice reminded me softly, making me frown. "_You know how it feels, and he's clearly feeling it. Tell him your theory."_

Sighing I went to report. _He'll think I'm…_

"_Mad?" _The Doctor's voice mused and I swore I detected a hint of amusement there. "_Ginny, you're talking to a memory inside your head and he's muttering to himself. Both of you aren't exactly sane at this moment are you?" _

I wanted to argue with him, but I found that I couldn't for two reasons. One: because he was right. Two: because I was currently questioning my own sanity.

"_That's my companion." _The Doctor stated proudly before declaiming loudly. "_Al onze!" _

Shaking my head to rid myself of the madness, I hesitantly stood up and approached the brown eyed boy. Stopping a little way's from his pacing path I drew in a breath before catching his shoulder as he passed. "Peter…" I began only to have the words die in my throat as he faced me with an expression of absolute guilt and sadness on his face.

"What?" He questioned harshly, his brown eyes that once sparked with so much life and warmth now dark and cold as he met my own.

Opening my mouth I fought to get the words out without stuttering like an idiot. "I…I mean, they're not…"

Thankfully at that moment there was a knock at the door, allowing me to let go of Peter's shoulder, acting as if nothing had happened when he turned away from me with a look of confusion on his face that probably mirrored my own. Who would be calling at this time of night?

Walking over to the door Peter made sure the chain was still on the lock before opening it slightly to reveal the knocker. The sight was rather surprising; a man wearing a nice suit and blower hat stood in the doorway, looking very serious and...well, rich. Raising an eyebrow I sent a single disbelieving glance towards Peter who merely frowned in return before turning back to the man, obviously about to ask him why he was_ here_ exactly. However, before Peter could even open his mouth to ask him the mystery man spoke.

"Hello Peter, is Jimmy here?"

I frowned, _what would someone from the top want with that skumbag? _However when I turned towards Peter for answers all I got was a look of suspicion. Peter didn't know who this man was. After a heavy pause Peter replied somewhat hesitantly: "No, he's out."

"Out where?" The strange man questioned causing Peter to frown.

"I don't know." Peter answered truthfully, "He's just out."

The man sighed heavily. "Well, tell Jimmy that Jeffery's came by when he gets back."

With that he walked away with Peter calling behind him: "Who are you? What do you want with Jimmy?" Silence was his reply. Closing the door for a moment Peter seemed to be thinking about something before unlatching the door and rushing outside.

"Peter!" I shouted before running out the door, stunned by his sudden departure. "Come back! Where the hell are you going?" Like Peter I received no answer. Shutting the door, but leaving it unchained I resumed my seat staring at the door for five minutes, ten… Soon I lost count of the moments slipping past as I stared grimly at my currently gloved hands for a moment before glancing back at the door, expecting that Peter was gonna rush in at any moment only to look back at my covered hands when he didn't show. Sighing I leaned back against the wall, my eyelids closing heavily when the possibility of having a nap reminded me just how tired I was. I nearly fell asleep actually, until my back pressed against the cool leather of a certain book.

Opening my eyes with new found adrenaline, I instantly pulled the book from the inside of my jacket and eyed the front cover curiously. What if R.S, whoever they are, knew what this orb thing was? I mean, it can't be a coincidence that this and my ring ended up in the exact same place and time period that I'm in right? "_No, it can't. That's why you shouldn't read it!" _The Doctor's voice told me angrily. "_You don't know what this person knows. This could be your whole life story and if you read ahead it becomes fixed! Do you hear me Ginny?"_

_Oh, shut up you! _I told the voice angrily as I peeled back the cover despite the uneasy feeling I had about all this. _You're not the Doctor and no harm ever came by reading a book! _

A growl of annoyance could be heard and I could almost picture the Doctor gripping his hair in frustration. "_A journal Ginny! It's a journal with God knows what information inside it!"_

_Information that could help the boy's! _I argued furiously before thinking with all my might. _Now go away! Leave! I'm tired of waiting for you!_

There was dead silence at those words and for moment, one sweet moment I thought that it worked. But apparently just wishing that you aren't completely loony doesn't work. "_Ginny, please listen to me. You can't read that book." _The copy of the Doctor's voice pleaded desperately as I squeezed my eyes shut and clenched my teeth in hopes of getting rid of it. "_Do you hear me Ginny? You can't!"_

_Why not!_ I demanded, real tears stinging my eyes as I fought the raging madness in my mind. _Huh? Why not? Because you said so? Is that all you came here for! To tell me what I can and can't do! To make me feel like I'm going mad because I have a voice in my head! Well, that just shows how much I mean to you then! _

The Doctor seemed to be speechless, but that was hardly for a second. "_Ginny…"_

_Goodbye Doctor, have fun with your new replacement. _I snapped before opening the book.

Suddenly there was a cool breeze of air followed by footsteps and heavy breathing. Tucking the book back into my jacket, I glanced up in surprise to be met with the sight of Peter looking shocked and anxious. Locking eyes with me he ran over before grabbing my hand and hoisting me up, an exclamation bursting out of his mouth at my questioning gaze. "I know where they are! The orb… I know this is gonna sound crazy, but - it's a door to another world!"

"What?" I gasped hardly being able to comprehend what was happening. Peter believed that there was another world? And he wasn't questioning his own sanity? It was so hard to believe that the question came before I even thought about it. "How do you know?"

Peter grinned before leading me towards the table where the briefcase that held the orb stood. Pulling out the dagger he took from Hobottles he explained hurriedly. "I followed that bloke to some sort of house where…"

"You what!" I shrieked just to have his hand cover my mouth.

Glaring at me Peter hissed: "Will you shut up and let me finish? We haven't got much time." Frowning behind his hand I nodded once, although I would have rather asked him what he meant by 'not much time'.

"Good. Anyway, so I go in there and see all these lads wearing cloaks chanting in some strange language, but before I could get a closer look some bloke named Flood caught me. Don't look at me like that. It's not like you've would have done any better in a crowded house like that." He told me making me roll my eyes in annoyance. Ignoring it like I hadn't done anything, he continued. "So, he took me to his office right. Asked me why I'd followed that Jefferys lad and then said that Jimmy hadn't sent me. Of course I asked him what he wanted with him, and he told me that it didn't matter but I had to tell him where he was. When I told him that he got blown up, he sort of sat up straighter and said: 'he found the orb, didn't he?' Jimmy had been working for this bloke the whole time! That's why he wanted us to break into Hobottles in the first place, so that he could get the orb!"

"Wait a minute!" I yelled in disbelief as I yanked his hand off my mouth. "So you're telling me, that Jimmy was asked to get this orb for this man?"

Peter nodded, obviously not seeing the big picture. "Yes."

"Damn it Peter!" I hissed slamming my uninjured hand down on the table in anger much to the brown eyed boy's shock. "_Jimmy_ was probably offered a reward to steal that orb. That's why he didn't want you to do the job!"

Peter's eyes narrowed at my words but oddly enough he didn't question them. "We've got no time for this Ginny." He said coldly, before holding out his hand. "Now are you coming or not?"

"Do I really have a choice?" I questioned when I heard the familiar noises that indicated that somebody was trying to break down the door.

Glancing up at the noise Peter grasped my injured hand, not noticing my grimace at the sudden pain as he answered truthfully: "Not really." Raising his dagger, Peter was just about to strike the orb when he was interrupted by a man's voice.

"Open up Peter! We can help you!"

Turning around quickly Peter shouted in disbelief: "Help me? Since when has the top ever helped the likes of me?" Here he looked back at me strangely enough, his brown eyes meeting my gray/blues determinedly as he raised his dagger once more. "We're gonna get them out Ginny." He whispered squeezing my hand once as though to reassure me only to extract a barely held back groan of pain. "I promise." With that he hit the orb and we were consumed by brilliant light.

* * *

_And so Alice fell down the rabbit hole...not really though since instead of a rabbit hole it was a bright flash of light and there is no Queen of Hearts or Mad hatter._

_Anyway, if you'd like to please feel free to review._


	10. Crocs, Pirates & Anger the Perfect Combo

_Jesus...it's Febuary already and I've got ten chapters up, fallen in love with Frodo from Lord of the Rings, intend to write a Fanfiction in Lord of the Rings when this is done, got amazing reviewers, followers and alerters...Well, at least it sounds like I have some sort of life. But honestly, thank you guys for all your support and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!_

_**Disclaimer: For the hundredth time, I do** not **own Neverland, Peter Pan or Doctor Who. So don't even think about trying to pull some crazy dark law magic on me because I still write that damn sentence down even though it's slowly driving me insane. I do however own Ginny. **_

* * *

_Breathe! _I reminded myself shrilly as Peter and I were yanked forward violently into a whirlwind of color and light that basically knocked all the breath out of my lungs. _C'mon lungs! Don't you fail me now! Breathe! _I thought desperately when I started feeling lightheaded and my vision became blurry. Without warning my feet slammed onto solid ground and the light faded, leaving me leaning against Peter's shoulder heavily for support. Taking in great gulps of air I waited till the world had stopped spinning before pushing Peter roughly away from me, earning myself a glare that I returned without hesitation. If he'd thought that I'd forgiven him then he must have hit his head on the way in. Turning away from the delusional boy I realized that we were in some kind of strange winter wonderland forest with great twisted blossom trees that seemed to touch the blue sky where white snowflakes fell from the bright white clouds. It was odd, but beautiful.

Wanting to get a closer look at the trees I went to take a step forward just to be pulled back by Peter. Pulling away from him in disbelief I sent him a glare. "What the hell was…?"

"You might want to watch were you're going!" Peter snapped pointing to the snow white ground where a large crack was imbedded in the white ground just centimeters from us. Frowning I glanced up and realized that the ground wasn't exactly solid, it was more like several platforms separated by huge cracks in the earth that seemed to go down forever. Once he knew I saw this he let go of my wrist and said coolly: "You're welcome," before strolling over to the nearest tree.

Glaring at his back I fought the strong temptation to stick my tongue out at him and instead let out a huff of annoyance before crossing my arms stubbornly over my chest, determined not to utter a single word to him. However, as he began to climb the damn tree curiosity got the better of me. "What are you doing?" I questioned as I walked towards him, hearing a sigh of irritation before he answered.

"I'm gonna see if there's any smoke nearby, they probably started a fire by now." He told me as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

This time I _did_ stick my tongue out at him when he turned his back to me, but I kept silent simply because I had nothing to say. About ten minutes or so later I was pretty bored and really just wanted to get moving so that we could find the lads before something or someone less pleasant did. "Hey! Petey boy, did you find them yet?" I shouted, tapping my foot impatiently against the frosty ground the whole while.

"Yeah,_ Red; _I think I did." Peter yelled back making me bite my lip in anger at the nickname. Nobody but Fox could call me that.

I was just about to open my mouth to report when I got the sense that I wasn't alone on the forest ground. And from past experience I knew to trust that sense and to get away from wherever you felt it as soon as possible. But since I had a delusional boy up in the tree somewhere, I couldn't do that. No matter how tempting it was. So, instead I did the classic: 'hide behind the tree and pray that they can't hear you breathing' trick. It worked fairly well, until I actually saw the predator. A huge and I mean HUGE crocodile with ten legs the size of a baby dinosaur and feet that left footprints big enough to fit ten of me _and _the Doctor into them lying down. Ok, I was exaggerating a little there, but this was nuts. Crazy, as in I _never_ heard the Doctor mention _anything _about a planet that had gigantic, man-eating crocs on it crazy. Biting my lip nervously I tried to keep my breathing to a minimal, which is sort of hard to do when you hear the loud _**thumps **_of those huge feet as they hit the ground and the slithering of the tail drawing closer and closer till you could almost smell the hot, foul breath of it. But then after a few more seconds it was gone.

Taking in a big, shuddering breath I stepped out nervously from behind the tree just to hear Peter call down. "Hey! Are you alright?"

"Fine!" I shouted back, momentarily forgetting my anger towards Peter as I quickly glanced behind me uneasily to make sure the beast wasn't waiting somewhere in the field of twisted trees. "Did you find them?"

There were a few moments of silence before Peter replied triumphantly: "Yeah, I've got them! They're just north of us!"

"How far?" I questioned, as I turned my head back to the tree, trying to forget about the crocodile entirely.

"Um…" Peter trailed off and I could almost picture the wheels in his head turning as he tried to figure out the distance. "About a mile or so," he answered finally making me nod.

"Alright then Petey boy, are you coming down now?" I asked before hearing the sound of creaking branches that were my answer.

Seven minutes later Peter was on the ground and we began running north, shouting with each step we took. "Jimmy!"

"Tootles!"

"Curly!"

"Fox!"

"Jimmy!"

"Twins!"

"Slightly! Jimmy!"

"Trent! Fox!"

"Jimmy!"

I glared at Peter every time he shouted that man's name. How could he forget so easily that it was _Jimmy's _fault that we were here in the first place? Well, he had a part in it too, a HUGE part as a matter of fact. But at least Peter just thought that it was a normal nicking, while _Jimmy_ knew otherwise…once I'd realized what I was thinking I nearly stopped running altogether. _Did I just defend Peter? _I thought in disbelief only to dismiss the silly idea. _I'm probably just still freaked out about the croc. Speaking of which, I hope we get to the lads before one of them do. _

That single thought defiantly got my legs pumping. Merely two minutes after the disturbing thought had crossed my mind, Peter and I found ourselves skidding to a halt infront of what was left of the boy's. It wasn't any crocodile's work though, thank God. The fire pit was still there and so were some articles of intact clothing, not to mention the bat we had used to break into Hobottles. Frowning in confusion I bent down and examined the ground where I found large footprints that didn't belong to the boy's. At first I thought that it was just _Jimmy, _no doubt he had been raving silently about how his plan had failed. But then I saw some more footprints, footprints that were too large to belong to the boy's, but also too small to be _Jimmy's._ "Peter!" I yelled staring at the imprints in disbelief as the brown eyed boy came towards me.

"What's wrong Ginny?" He questioned, leaning over my shoulder curiously for a better look.

Turning my head to face him I answered uneasily: "Peter, I don't think we're the only one's here." before moving so that he could see the footprints clearly. Peter gazed at the footprints for what felt like ages, although in reality it couldn't have been more than five minutes…well, at least around that time frame. Finally he stood up, a determined look in his eyes before he stalked off east of the cluster of footprints, obviously he'd found where the tracks continued. Annoyed by his sudden departure I got up and jogged after him to catch up. But even after five minutes of this I couldn't find him. "Peter?" I called out, slowing steadily to a walk when he didn't answer. "C'mon Peter, this isn't funny." I snapped, really fed up with his games. Again I received no response. _That's it! _I thought furiously as I marched over the snow white ground saying loudly the whole while: "Ditching me isn't gonna help you find the lads…ah!" I yelped when hand clamped over my mouth unexpectedly before the owner of the hand dragged me (with much difficulty) behind a tree.

"Hey!" A voice I recognized with anger hissed when I tried to punch him. "Ginny! Shush!"

Jerking my head to the left furiously I met Peter's serious brown orbs and began struggling more shouting angrily behind his stubborn hand: "Get off of me! You bastard, let go!" However to him it couldn't have been any more than a series of muffled sounds.

"Shut the hell up Ginny, or they'll hear us!" Peter spat, making me frown: _They? _Noticing that I'd stopped fighting Peter slowly removed his hand from my mouth before whispering softly: "Look."

Raising my eyebrows at him I cautiously peered from behind the tree, my jaw nearly dropping in disbelief at what I saw. It seemed that somewhere along the road the clouds had cleared up, revealing a stunning blue sky alighted by the dazzlingly bright sun that over looked a lake or a sea, the clear water only a few feet from where the tree stood. But it wasn't the scenery that made me doubt my own sanity, it was the sight of the boy's tied and gagged in a rowboat accompanied by certain people that gave me a nasty reminder of a meeting the Doctor and I had had. _Oh, great. _I thought sarcastically, when I saw that the boys were heading towards a large sailing ship harbored in the bay. _The reunion I never wanted._

"Pirates," Peter gasped once he saw the ship, his face twisting into an expression of horror and disbelief.

We stayed there for another minute or two, watching as the boys were slowly rowed towards the ship in silence. But when the little rowboat had almost reached its destination I knew that we had to go. Tugging lightly on Peter's jacket I whispered softly: "we should go." For a second he didn't say anything, and his eyes were still fixated on boy's barely visible figures as he nodded reluctantly before making his way back into the white forest.

Once we reached the spot where the boy's had made camp, Peter let out a growl of frustration as he kicked aside a jacket, Trent's I think, that had been abandoned before kneeling down, apparently deep in thought. Seeing him like this, sitting there with what might be a permanent frown on his face was…strange. Where was the cocky, irritating boy who should be grinning and saying that it wouldn't be too hard to snatch the boy's from the pirates grasp? Before this moment, I would have never and I mean _never _thought that Peter would admit defeat. But here he was looking…lost.

Opening my mouth I thought about saying something before shutting it tightly. Maybe it was about time he knew what it was like to be kept in the dark. Abruptly I heard what sounded like someone moving near the edge of our platform; frowning I took a few cautious steps forward only to feel a hand grip my wrist lightly. Turning around I found myself face to face with Peter who merely tugged meekly on my wrist again before stepping in front of me with his dagger drawn. I was about to tell him off, remind him that I could defend myself just fine even without a weapon. But the words died in my throat when Peter looked over the edge and let out a scream along with…Fox?

_No way,_ I thought in disbelief stepping from behind Peter to get a better look. _It can't be._

However, Peter's laugh of relief said otherwise, "Fox."

As if to answer him, a pair of pale hands grabbed the edge of the platform, digging into the ice as the familiar form of Fox was hosted up. Getting to his feet, the blue eyed boy brushed himself off quickly before sending Peter a grin and asking in disbelief: "where did you spring from?"

I could only gawk at him as he and Peter spoke to one another. I'd thought that he'd been stuck with the pirates. He'd walked out on me in Hobottles for some odd reason. And here he was, perfectly fine and ignoring me like I wasn't standing right there. Safe to say, I'm not too happy about that. Stepping forward I tapped Fox on the shoulder. "Hey Fox!"

"Hey Gin…shit!" He yelled as I slapped him across the face before screaming at him furiously.

"I thought you were with the pirates! I thought you'd vanished into some void where I would never see you again!" I paused, meeting his bewildered gaze before wrapping my arms around his neck and whispering into his shoulder. "Never scare me like that again."

Fox's body tensed for a second before he wrapped his arms around me: "A-alright." He breathed making me grin as I pulled away eyeing his red cheek for a second before kissing it. I don't think I've ever seen a more curious shade of red than the color Fox's cheeks flushed at that moment.

* * *

_Like...? Except for the cliffy of course, I know how much you guys hate them. Although if you have any constructive criticism or advise, which I know is pretty much the same thing ...but none the less I'd like to hear it if you wish to share it! _


	11. Beasties and Jealousy?

_EEEP! It's chapter eleven and I'm extremely hyper, probably from the beaver tail I ate (it's not from a real beaver, for all you people who aren't sure what I'm talking about.) It's actually a Canadian dessert which is really good and sugary._

_Oh! Also to:_ **anna the viking XD.** _You are now one of **my** favorite people, because I get what you mean. I mean, Frodo can be so...stupid at times and I know it's from the ring, but come on! Sam is only trying to help him. But...at the same time he's really sweet and um...sexy. Now you're probably looking at the screen thinking:_ **_What the fuck? This chick is having a huge fan-girl moment._** _Which I am. But still...you can't deny that he's sexy and you** all **know it. _

** lighting. **_You really want Ginny to fly don't ya? Now, I'm not gonna say anything to mess up my...surprises I have for you all. But I have to tell you now that it won't be happening. I'm sorry, but to me that's Peter's thing. He's still the main character and this is still **his **story and I don't think it's right if I take away what was suppose to be only **his** gift and give it to my character just to...I don't know, maybe make her more special? She already has a responsiblity, she's a Doctor's companion and with her temper the Tree Spirits would never trust her. Plus, it's way too over-used. You can't deny that. The whole reason why I rewrote this story was because I basically saw the same thing in every single fandom. I don't want that. Actually I **hate** that every story is looking alike nowadays. Not just on here, but in movies and books as well. What happened to imagination? What happened to being original and crazy? What happened to not caring how much money we made or how much people liked what we wrote as long as we, the author loved writing it? This is why I say no,_ **dream lighting. **_This isn't exactly my story, because I don't own half of it. But the part I change, should Nick Willing ever find this or even Charlie, actually anybody for that matter. I want them, even if they absolutely **loath **the rest of it. I want them to at least say with respect: **"That's orignal." **_****

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Neverland, Peter Pan or Doctor Who. But I do own Ginny, and any changes you may see.**_

* * *

Pulling away from Fox I stepped aside and took my place next to him, which, unfortunately also meant that I was facing Peter who glanced at both of us strangely before sighing. "I'm sorry Fox, it's all my fault. We should have never have broken into Hobottles in the first place."

"If Curly was here he'd string you up." Fox told him, and silently I agreed.

Peter turned towards him, his brown eyes filled with fresh determination. "I'll make good. I'll get them off that ship and home safe."

Fox frowned in confusion: "Ship?"

Peter nodded gravely; "A pirate ship."

Fox let out a laugh of disbelief. "It's a bloody nightmare! Huge crocs, spooky woods, now pirates! What's next? Swarms of flying beasties?" My eyes widened as he said those words, my fingers automatically crossing behind my back as I silently pleaded: _Oh, please let this one slide God. Just this one jinx…_However, my prayer proved to be in vain when I heard a strange sound, like the fluttering of wings right behind me. Slowly turning around I fought back the urge to groan when I saw a swarm of flying…something's heading towards us.

"What's that?" Peter breathed in disbelief, gulping as he eyed the strange creatures with slight fear.

"What now?" Fox whined.

Turning around angrily so that I could face him, I spat out: "Swarms of flying beasties! You just had to jinx it, didn't you!"

"What?" Fox gasped looking at me in shock.

"What's next? Swarms of flying beasties?" I imitated him, "you said it, now it's gonna happen! Oh, we are so fucked right now."

Peter and Fox's jaws dropped, probably at my sudden anger, but before they could say anything the swarm flew straight towards us. "RUN!" Peter shouted, but he needn't have bothered, I was already running. I was just behind Peter, but far in front of Fox when I heard the sound of a body hitting the ground. Turning on my heel I made a beeline for Fox, who was being attacked by those flying things. After helping him up, I shooed the things away before sprinting after the boy's.

"We have to stay ahead of the swarm, otherwise we're dead!" Peter called out.

Feeling rather irritated that he was pointing out the most obvious thing in the world, I shouted back. "No shit Sherlock!"

He turned to face me quickly, sending me a glare he reported: "I'm just trying to help!" I ignored him, picking up my pace as the…beasties drew closer. It went like this for about five minutes I heard some struggling behind me and I realized that Peter had fallen behind and was now being harassed. I was about to help him, against my better judgment, but thankfully he broke away so that I didn't have to. Turning back to the front I just saw Fox take a leap to land on a platform that was farther away and slightly below me. Bracing myself I took in a deep breath before launching over the chasm. Landing on my knees I heard an odd noise, glancing up I realized that the noise was coming from some…Indians.

I heard Peter land beside me, but I couldn't bring myself to face him, I so was fixated on the Indians. Lifting my head I met the eyes of, who I'm guessing was the leader, who studied me thoughtfully. Raising an eyebrow I eyed him suspiciously, my gaze landing on his clothing engraved with symbols of the Native American language that I recognized. Cautiously I stood, earning myself a glance of disbelief from both boys'. Ignoring them I stared at the Native for a moment longer before nodding my head in greeting. "Thank you, but can you be trusted?"

The man smiled, his age old eyes seeming to gleam with wisdom and kindness. "Yes."

Turning away from him I sent a curt nod to both Peter and Fox who stared at me in incredulity, but eventually stood up after looking over the man over once more. A moment afterwards we were blindfolded and led along a path by a Native. After about five minutes of this I heard Peter's British accent hiss softly in my ear: "I don't like how this is going Ginny."

"Relax will you?" I reported, tired of Peter's doubt. "They just don't want us to see how to get to their village."

I could hear him sigh in annoyance before his warm breath tickled my ear once more. "How do you know?"

"Can't you just trust me Petey boy?" I snapped quietly, before continuing in a calmer tone. "Look, I don't like being blindfolded any more than you do. But you have to face the fact that we're probably safer with them than we are on our own."

He paused for a moment, and I was tempted to rip off the damn blindfold just so that I could see his face and what he was thinking. Finally he spoke: "Alright, I trust you. But I swear Ginny, if they…"

"They won't." I interrupted him firmly, despite my own doubt.

I could almost picture him nodding when he replied with a simple: "Alright." Before going quiet for a bit, but then he asked me something that threw me off completely. "Are you going to apologize any time soon?"

"Apologize? For what?" I hissed in disbelief making him groan.

"I'm not the only one who screwed up Ginny!" He snapped, "You said things as well, but you're too damn stubborn to admit it!"

I fought the urge to spin around and face him when I remembered that I couldn't really _see _where he was in the first place. "I said what had to be Peter, nothing more. Besides, who's to say that _I'm_ the stubborn one, when_ you_ haven't even apologized for lying to me_ twice_?"

"Alright so we _both _have been block heads." Peter admitted under his breath, making me feel _very_ satisfied, since it was rare when I or anyone else for that matter could even convince Peter that he was at least _half _wrong. "So, why don't we just apologize and call it even?"

I frowned, all traces of satisfaction being wiped away, replaced with confusion and curiosity. "Why do you want my forgiveness so much?"

"Because if we want to find the lad's we'll need to work together," he whispered before adding as an afterthought. "A-and damn it, I don't want to fight you anymore!" He stopped, his breathing uneven against my neck as though he had said too much as I automatically turned my head, causing our fingers to brush against each other's lightly.

Biting my lip I thought over what Peter had said. I thought about how cocky and annoying the bastard was, but then I also remembered how playful and kind he was too. Soon I could taste blood in my mouth from biting down so hard; it also didn't help that I could practically feel Peter staring at me as though he could see right through his blindfold. Finally I groaned, "Fuck I hate you."

"So I'm forgiven?" Peter teased making me sigh.

I could almost see that cocky smirk of his as I muttered reluctantly: "For now."

"And…you are…?" Peter trailed off.

Glaring furiously in the direction of his voice I struggled to get the words out. "I'm…I'm-s-damn it! I'm sorry, happy?"

"Very." Peter whispered cheekily and despite myself I couldn't help but laugh.

It's a good thing Peter and I sorted things out, because not ten minutes later we arrived at a village where they welcomed us warmly. Sitting in a large circle surrounded by strangers, I couldn't help but feel a little on edge. As though to ease my mind someone handed me a bowl filled with some sort of meat along with a spoon. Nodding my thanks to the Native, I raised the wooden spoon to my lips, cautiously nibbling on the meat. It was rather stringy, but it wasn't too bad, although the taste was kind of new to me.

Peter seemed to be thinking along the same lines, because after trying a piece he asked the Indian who had brought us here: "What is this meat?"

"Sholk," He answered pointing into the direction of a giant crocodile head. I couldn't help but smile at the sight; _looks like you're not so big and tough after all. _I thought smugly, only to nearly spite out the meat in laughter when Fox asked his next question.

"Are we in America?"

After calming down I opened my mouth to reassure Fox that America didn't have man eating crocs only to have the man beat me to it. "Not anymore."

"But, you're Indians." Peter stated looking rather confused.

"We are the Kaw, people of the raven." The man corrected looking around the landscape before speaking again: "We have become part of this world now."

Peter glanced around before asking desperately: "Do you know the way back to London?"

Suddenly there were strange cries from all around the camp when a cheerful looking man exited a tent. "The chief," the man explained at my questioning gaze. Nodding I went back to eating, not paying any mind to the conversation around me or to the fact that someone had sat beside Peter until I heard one word: "Neverland."

My head shot up, the oddly familiar name ringing in my head like a long lost memory. "Ginny, what's wrong?" Peter asked suddenly, snapping me out of my trance instantly.

Shaking my head to gain my sense back, I realized that everybody on the log had turned to look at me. Forcing a grin, I nodded before stirring the stew. "Yeah, sorry…this uh, meat is just really good."

For everybody that seemed to be enough, everybody except Peter. _Leave it alone, _I thought desperately as he gazed at me thoughtfully. _Please just leave it!_

Thankfully, luck seemed to decide that I should have a little break. Turning away from me, Peter asked: "Why do you call it that?"

"Because we never age here," The man replied simply before leaning and telling us with a smile. "You might not believe this, but I am one-hundred and thirty years old. Inues son is eighty-one." I stared at the young boy he was pointing at, knowing now for sure that I had heard the name from somewhere. If only I could remember where!

Suddenly the chief let out a shout in his language and a young girl emerged from the hut. "The chiefs daughter, Aaya, Tiger Lily in you language;" He whispered as she placed a bowl in front of her father before going to sit on the other end of the circle, Peter's gaze following her the whole way. "She is called this because she is as wild as she is beautiful." I thought that the name suited her, at least for the last bit. There was no point denying that she was beautiful. But the way Peter was staring at her made me feel rather angry that she was. Why? I don't know. That's what made me all the more furious.

It continued like this all through dinner, him staring at her and Tiger Lily sending him small smiles in return. Finally I couldn't take it anymore, "excuse me." I said sharply, placing my bowl with the others before heading off to the trees, with my fists balled tightly at my sides. I needed to hit something, _bad_.

Once I was well away from the village, I rushed to the first tree in sight, a yell of frustration escaping my lips as sent a hard kick to its trunk. The tree shuddered slightly, a few leaves falling from the branches, but I still continued; hitting the tree with my hands, feet and knees till I was almost bleeding. _Why am I so angry? _A punch, _so what if he likes her? It's not my business! I don't __**want **__it to be! _Another kick, _ugh…this is all so confusing! No wonder why the Doctor stays clear from most teenagers! _A frenzy of kicks and punches; "So… damn… confusing…ouch!" I grabbed my hand biting my lip to keep myself from screaming out; it hurt like freaking _hell_. With a shaky hand I took off the glove, grimacing when I noticed that it was sticky with my blood. Holding my palm right side up, I nervously unraveled my red stained make-shift bandage. I felt as though I was gonna be sick. My hand was covered in crimson blood, the gash was deeper than ever and when I tried to touch it I couldn't stop the shriek of pain that escaped my lips.

As soon as the cry left my lips I shut my mouth tight, hoping that nobody had heard. _How could I have been so stupid! _I scolded myself angrily, clenching my teeth furiously when another shot of pain coursed through my hand. When the pain finally subsided enough so that I could at least think clearly, I realized that someone was calling my name. Or to be more specific, _he _was.

Instinctively pulling my sleeve over my injury, I turned around only to see a grinning Peter rushing towards me. "Gin, you can't just go running off like that. No one knew…" He trailed off, his smile being replaced with a confused frown when he finally got close enough to see the gashes on the tree and my scuffed knees. Slowing to a stop, he looked over the tree, a low whistle escaping his lips as he took in the scene. "Blimey Ginny, are you trying to commit murder?" When I didn't answer he merely shrugged. "Well, come on, the Indians say that it's gonna be dark soon." He told me excitedly before grabbing my hand, my _injured_ hand.

"Ah!" I gasped, unable to hold back the scream as I yanked my hand out of his grasp; fighting back more cries as Peter whipped his head around to face me so fast I was surprised that he didn't get whiplashed.

Slowly lowering his gaze, Peter's confused expression instantly turned into one of disbelief and concern when his eyes landed on my blood soaked hand. "Gin," He whispered, grabbing my right wrist when I automatically went to cover the wound, despite the fact that he'd already seen it. "What did you do?" Honestly I didn't see the need to tell him the truth. I've had glass stuck in me beforehand, not as deep, but it was still the same concept, right? Sadly, Peter seemed to know what I was thinking and stopped me before I could even opened my mouth to speak. "What you _really_ did." He clarified, the corners of his lips twitching in the smallest's of smiles when I scowled.

Finally, after many false beginnings and glares; I decided to tell him the truth. "I…may have broken one of the glass cabinets in Hobottles." I muttered, closing my eyes when my hand stung, _again_.

"This happened at Hobottles and you didn't tell me!" Peter hissed angrily, his brown eyes blazing with disbelief as I shot back angrily.

"I think I made perfectly clear Petey boy that I can take care of myself…ouch!" I gasped, biting down on my lip to keep from swearing violently.

Shaking his head in dismay, Peter grabbed my hand more gently than I thought that he could, his brow furrowing as he studied the wound, concentrating. After a moment or so, Peter dropped my hand, his own reaching behind his belt where his dagger was stashed. Unsheathing it he looked me dead in the eyes and whispered: "I'm gonna have to take it out now Gin."

I stared at the dagger, the silver blade glinting in the sunlight brought back unpleasant memories that I'd tried for years to forget and the fact that Peter wanted to stab it into my already bleeding hand didn't help either. But still…gritting my teeth I held out my hand. "Just make it quick Petey boy." I told him before closing my eyes, taking in a deep, unsteady breath as I did. After a few seconds or so nothing happened, well, nothing to me anyway. I could hear some faint rustling and a sigh which irritated me to no end. What part of 'do it quick' did he not understand? Opening my eyes after another couple of seconds I prepared myself to remind Peter of the task at hand only to be met with a boy now cladded in only a shirt and vest. "What…?" I began in puzzlement only to be handed something soft.

Glancing down I realized with a start that it was Peter's jacket, looking back up at him he said in the strangest manner. "I know it's not exactly the most pleasant tasting thing in the world, but you'll have to bite down on something other than your lip all the time." I stared at him for a moment; his words disturbed me for some reason and also made me feel good for another. It was strange, new and confusing. I'd always hated mystery's. Regardless of that fact I smiled slightly, placing the jacket in my mouth before holding out my hand once more.

Holding the dagger ready, Peter hurriedly glanced up at me: "Ready?" Swallowing uneasily I nodded. A split second afterwards the knife broke my skin. I have no other words to describe the pain other than that of a fire. It spread through my hand and up my arm so quickly that soon my shoulders also seemed to be screeching in agony. Again and again I found myself screaming into Peter's jacket, even though I would constantly remind myself when the cry would fade and my vision wasn't a fuzzy red haze: _I've had worse. _

But then it was over, and I was left shaking and gasping before I fell to my knees on the forest ground. Taking the jacket out of my mouth, I drew in a few shuddering breaths, desperately gulping down the cool air because I knew that I would vomit if I didn't. A moment or two afterwards I stood up shakily, my gaze landing on Peter whose face appeared to be covered in white paint as he leaned against a sapling, trembling slightly for an unknown reason. Walking towards him I regarded him with unease, unsure of what the problem was; until I saw his hands. They were splattered with blood, _my_ blood, the burning crimson standing out horribly from his pale hands. Bending down I scooped up a handful of dry leaves before reaching for his hand which he instantly snatched back, his brown eyes telling me that I was crazy. Smirking slightly at the overused accusation I took another step forward, my uninjured hand grabbing his left before he had time to resister what I was doing. Running the dry leaves over his hands, I couldn't help but sigh in relief when the stain was so easily removed from the pale skin. When I ran out of leaves I grabbed a few others, avoiding his gaze the whole while even as I went to wipe his other hand. Finally when it was done I went to thank him only to feel his fingers intertwine themselves with my own.

Confused I glanced up only to regret it; Peter's eyelids were closed slightly, almost as though he was trying to keep himself awake, but his brown eyes shone with too much awareness, too much concern for him to be. Tilting his head to the right a bit he manages a weak smile. "You alright Gin?"

I nodded, the strange tightening in my throat allowed that much, but I can tell it's not enough so I try to speak: "Y-yeah."

His grin widens as I curse myself silently, what kind of idiot stumbles over 'yeah'? Suddenly I feel his hand let go of mine and despite myself I look up in disappointment, just to discover the Petey boy is standing _very _close. Licking his lips he leans forward, his arms wrapping around my waist so slyly that I stiffen before relaxing when they rest just below my mid-back. "Promise me you'll tell me if you hurt yourself like that again." He whispers, his breath tickling the shell of my ear in the process.

"And if I don't?" I questioned, my eyebrows rising when his grip on my waist tightened.

Chuckling darkly he muttered: "Then I might be tempted to tie you up."

My cheeks reddened at the double meaning of those words, _but he couldn't possibly know…he's from the nineteen hundreds for Pete's sake! _I thought in disbelief, only to have my theory proven when his head rested on my shoulder as he breathed. "Honestly though, tell me."

Returning the somewhat awkward hug I laughed softly: "Can't really promise you _that, _Petey boy. But I can try."

"That's the closest thing I'm gonna get, isn't it?" Peter murmured in distaste, though I could tell he was smiling.

Laughing I pulled away from him. "Yep, so you better take it. Now come on, I really don't want Fox to give me another lecture about running off."

Grinning at my joke Peter pulled away from me before leading me back to the Indian camp; however, despite the laughter and cheerful chatter of the boy's and Indians. I couldn't help but have the worst feeling that something was about to happen. And it wouldn't be for the better.

* * *

_Love it? Hate it? Or hate me for what I said? Review anyway. Know that I meant no offense to you **dream** **lighting**, the idea just isn't for me. _


	12. Unknown Fear and Berries

_Da, duh, da, da it's chapter twelve and I'm feeling the love! Honestly, I didn't expect to get as many reviews, favorites and alerts as I did and I thank you all for them! Hope you guys like this chapter!_

**_Disclaimer: For the love of God, I don't own Neverland, Peter Pan or Doctor Who. But I own Ginny. Not that you guys didn't already know that... _**

* * *

"_FOX!" That was the name that was cried out over the dark water, the name that escaped my own lips for an unknown reason. All I could see was the lean form of Fox fall, as though in slow motion, off the end of the pirate ship and into the seas icy waves…_

* * *

"No!" I gasped shooting up in the hammock like a bullet, desperately wanting the image of Fox's broken corpse to go away. Clutching the pillow made of woven grass I drew in sharp breaths, thankful that my hammock was a little farther off than Peter's and Fox's so that no one could see what a mess I was. Once I felt a little calmer I buried my face in my hands, if I was normal I could have simply told myself that it was nothing but a dream and forget about it. But I wasn't normal, and my dreams have a nasty habit of getting out of my head, especially my nightmares. Slowly lowering my hands from my face, I scratch nervously at the bandage that the Indiana's, (after much protest from me, and many insistent words from Peter,) had wrapped around my left hand last night before getting up.

A few minutes later I found myself wandering the village with an apple in my hand and nothing to do. This was one of the few things that the Doctor would _never_ allow me to do, mainly because if I couldn't do anything than I would come up with something which usually resulted in cuts, bruises and broken objects due to my reckless behavior. Oddly enough though, he never seemed to get that angry about it. In fact most of the time he would just shake his head and say something like:_"You were nearly incarnated by darleks, you were to be executed by King Henry the fifth for being accused of witchcraft and let's not forget all the running you had to do throughout both those things in the period of the afternoon. Yet you __**can't**__ sit still?" _I sigh at the recollection, my feet taking me who knows where as I wandered aimlessly down my memories lane. Almost subconsciously I take a bite of the apple, the familiar sweet taste lingering on my tongue as I take yet another bite, enjoying the familiarity of the fruit in this alien land. But then I remembered why those memories affected me so much, making the sweetness turn sour.

Scowling darkly I felt the urge to throw the apple away. However when I raised my arm to do so a cheeky voice called out: "You shouldn't waste that you know."

Looking toward where the voice had come from, I realized with a start that I was atop of a cliff looking over the blue sea of Neverland. Also that it'd been Peter who had spoken. Rolling my eyes I dropped my arm before taking another large bite of the apple and flashing it to him. "Happy?" I questioned, though it probably sounded more like 'apy?' to him since my mouth was still pretty full.

He merely chuckled, his brown eyes almost seeming to sparkle with laughter for a moment before it was gone, replaced with an expression of…guilt? Frowning I chewed quickly before swallowing and tossing the mostly finished apple away; I couldn't really talk to him seriously with an apple in my hand.

"What's wrong Petey boy?" I questioned, sticking my hands into my jacket's pockets as I walked towards him.

Sighing he turns back towards the water before answering grimly: "There has to be a way down."

I understood instantly; the Indian village was built on high ground, _really_ high ground. We hadn't seen any trails or passages that could lead to the sea, or the boy's for that matter. Running a hand through my hair I let out a large breath through my mouth as I gazed at the deep blue of the sea…the same sea that is fated to claim Fox. Closing my eyes I automatically turned my head so that I wouldn't have to see the damned water when I opened my eyes. But when I did, I found myself facing Peter.

I had a feeling when I first saw him that somehow, somewhere I'd met him before. But seeing him there where his features had nowhere to hide in bright sunlight it brought those feelings back with a powerful _**BAM**__. _And for a second, a split shocking second I remember a woman with bright red hair and laughing brown eyes. Blinking furiously I turn away, a mixture of emotions and memories coming at me at once. Confusion: _THEY ARE PART OF YOUR PAST! _Disbelief: _Nobody likes spoilers Ginny; especially you. _Anger: _Doctor…come back. _Fear: _FOX!_ Just madness coming at me from all sides...

"Ginny, Gin are you alright?" Snapping back to reality I realized that Peter had grabbed my shoulder and that he was staring at me in confusion.

Opening my mouth I went to speak only to find myself stumbling over the words as if I'd just learned how to speak. "Y-yeah, I'm-I'm fine."

He didn't buy it. "Gin, I was talking to you for two minutes…"

"Yeah, the boy's right?" I interrupted uneasily trying to avoid his gaze…his familiar gaze. "I'm worried too Peter, but they're strong."

Peter frowned, his eyebrows furrowing as he went to speak: "No, Gin…"

"I have to go find Fox." I exclaimed, desperate to find some excuse to leave so that I could breathe, so that I could think things over. _Anything_ to get away from those concerned familiar brown eyes. Before he could stop me I turned on my heel and strolled away from him, breaking into a run the second I was past the bushes that blocked the mountain from view. The blur green of the leaves was basically all I saw as I raced through the forest; no destination on my mind other than one that would answer all the questions whirling inside my head. In other words: one that didn't exist. Suddenly I slammed into something hard, the air rushed out of my lungs and I felt myself falling until a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist.

"Whoa! Ginny! A Scottish accent called out in surprise, making me blink furiously as I tried to clear my vision.

A minute or so later I was able to see the face of Fox swimming in front of my own, his pale blue eyes focused on my face as I groaned loudly. "Jesus, do you work out?"

I think he grinned at that;no wait… yeah, he's laughing…blinking once more I was finally able to actually _see_ Fox. However, when I tried to stand properly my legs turned into Jell-O. "You really have to watch where you're going." Fox pointed out teasingly, chuckling when I sent him a glare.

"Ha, ha; a comedian now are you, Fox?" I questioned sarcastically before trying to stand again, this time managing to stand my ground.

Smiling cheekily at my obvious annoyance to his witty comment, the blonde haired lad allowed me to grasp his shoulder for support since my knees still banged together a bit. Then he asked the question. "Why were you running anyway?"

"Oh, I-um just needed the fresh air." I told him simply before adding as an afterthought, "and looking for you."

He grinned at the response. "Funny, I was looking for you."

I opened my mouth to laugh, only to have Fox's piercing, _alive_ blue orbs meet my own making me completely breathless with guilt. He was going to die and I could do nothing to stop it, there was no way to cheat time…_Unless…_I thought curiously, the sharp corner of blue book hidden in my inside pocket digging into my back like it'd been waiting for me to make the connection. _R.S… _

"Ginny, I…um…" Fox's voice stuttered bringing me back down to earth with new found hope and confusion when I realized how nervous he was acting.

Puzzled by his sudden change in demeanor, I asked: "Fox? You alright?

"I…" He trailed off, his right hand running through his blonde locks nervously as he glanced quickly at the ground before looking back at me, muttering almost softly enough so that I almost couldn't hear. "Why is it so God damn difficult?"

I frowned, not following. "What?"

"Damn it." Fox growled, smacking his hand against a nearby tree in frustration before he grabbed my shoulders, his blue eyes determinedly staring into my own as he opened his mouth again. "Ginny, I…" Whatever he was gonna say next, I didn't get to hear it because at that moment we heard footsteps and Fox took a step back from me and became silent.

Frowning in confusion I turned around only to see Peter emerge from the trees. "There you are you lot!" Peter gasped, determination burning in his brown eyes as he rushed over to us.

"What's with you?" I yelled, almost forgetting about Fox's strange behavior at Peter's own display.

Stopping a foot or so from me, Peter explained. "C'mon, I know how we're gonna get onto that ship."

We followed Peter till he finally stopped infront of a tree where a few Indians were loading fishing nets into a canoe. "See what their carrying? Fishing nets," Peter spoke, the corners of his lips turning upwards in a small smile.

Fox was pretty confused. "So?"

I actually had to resist the urge to slap him on the head. Fox was a great guy, but sometimes he was so…_slow_. "Do you see any fishing waters around here?" Peter inquired.

Fox hesitated. "No…"

Peters grin widened, "Exactly."

Fox frowned, "I don't understand,"

"That's how we're gonna find the secret passage through the mountains." Peter clarified, or rather clarified for _him._

Raising my eyebrows I grabbed his arm. "You never said anything about a secret passage."

"Look, I don't have time to explain right now. Just come on." He whispered before walking towards the canoes when I opened my mouth to argue. Gritting my teeth in frustration I soon followed, trying to act casual around the canoes even when I saw Peter suddenly drop on his knees and crawl inside one of them. Sending me one small smile, Fox quickly took his place with Peter in the same canoe. I already knew by the size that I wouldn't fit in with them so I took the second; grabbing ahold of the bamboo supporters to keep myself from falling to the ground.

I waited there for about ten minutes before I saw the ground starting to rush past me. Craning my neck to the side, I realized with an inward groan that instead of walking side by side as I'd thought they would, the Indians walked in single file. And since I was the first canoe there wasn't any way I could get out of there without someone noticing me. _Alright, so now I need a plan. _I thought in annoyance, wishing that for once things would actually go as planned. Of course, everything went the opposite way the second I wished it. The ground underneath me had turned white andI soon heard the sound that was surly Peter and Fox getting out of their canoe. I wanted to signal them, tell them that I'd have to get out some other way, but I couldn't do that without blowing our cover entirely. So instead I had to wait, wait for an opportunity to get out of canoe and wait for an insane, but hopefully successful plan to come to me.

Viciously I probed my brain for this 'brilliant' plan for several minutes only to come up with nothing. By this point I was so frustrated that I was prepared to give up, until I saw the water. Despite myself I grinned, we were close to the water's edge so close that if I slid out quietly and quickly enough the Indians might not notice me and if they did I could just duck underwater and hope that they'd think it was a trick of the light or some sort of animal. It was risky, but it'd have to do. Preparing myself, I peeked out from under the sides and waited till the Indians in the back looked away. It was now or never. Taking a deep breath I put my feet on the ground before ducking through the canoe and summersaulting into the lake.

When I hit the water my clothes instantly weighed me down, frantically kicking upward, my head broke the surface for a split second so that I could regain my breath before I dove back down again. I heard the Indians stop before speaking in their native language; I waited for them to come into the water to fetch me. They didn't. Smiling slightly I cautiously put my head above water before following them. Thank god I didn't have to do it for long because swimming really wasn't one of my strong points, and it didn't help that the water was so damn cold either. Finally the Indiana's made camp, putting the canoes in the water so that they'd be ready to fish when they'd finished dinner.

Looking around I tried to find Peter and Fox, quickly growing irritated when they didn't show after five minutes. _Where the hell are you? _I hissed inwardly after waiting for another two minutes just to see them wadding into the water. Trying to control my anger I swam towards them quietly before tapping Peter quickly on the shoulder. "Wha-at th-e hell to-ook so-so l-lon-ong?" I spat through my chattering teeth earning myself a glare from the brown haired boy.

"It took a while getting through the forest without the Indian's seeing." He snapped, before glancing at me and asking in a slightly calmer tone: "Can you help with the canoe?"

Grudgingly I did, and about two minutes later we were rowing out to sea. In another half hour the pirate ship loomed before us, ancient and forbidding. "My God," Fox gasped. "Look at the size of it!"

I went to agree with him only to find the words stuck in my throat. The ship _was _enormous, with cannons sticking out all along middle, not to mention the tons of pirates that were all on board made it quite intimating. Clenching my teeth I dismissed the feeling; _C'mon Ginny, are you a companion of the Doctor or what?_ I scolded myself furiously, just to catch sight of Fox. His laughing face, his kind blue eyes made me feel like I was drowning in an endless ocean, its icy waves entering my lungs and making me feel numb to everything but the pitiless fact that I would have another stain on my hands. Another innocent life; turning away I continued rowing, the book's weight seeming to gain a couple pounds as tears stung my eyes. _Stay focused, we've got to save the boy's before I can worry about anything else. Stay focused…_

Luckily when got there we had to climb up to where the cannons were and that gave me the distraction I needed to keep my mind on things. Poking my head through the small space beside the cannon, I realized with disgust that all the pirates were passed out drunk on hammocks or on the wooden floor with a tipped over glass in their hand. _So much for guarding the prisoners, _I thought smugly as I crawled past the pirates, my nose wrinkling in distaste when a foul stench that was a mixture of rum and unwashed bodies burned my nostrils. "Ugh," I groaned once I passed a particularly nasty smelling pirate, nearly causing Peter to bump into me as I stopped to cover my nose. I may have endured many dangers, but I'm pretty sure if any of them smelled _that_ bad then I probably would've run off in the other direction.

After about two minutes of this we finally reached the boy's and began to shake them awake; for some reason I don't think they liked that too much. "Peter!" Trent whispered in disbelief, his sapphire blue eyes widening as he started up before I hushed him.

"Peter you're here." Tootles said happily, his gaze landing on Slightly as though to say: '_Told you so.'_

Peter nodded, placing a finger to his lips as he beckoned frantically. "Come on."

Of course Blondie then decided to open his big mouth. "I'm not going anywhere with you!"

I opened my mouth to report, only to have Fox beat me to it. "Shut it Curly," The Scottish lad hissed crossly, clearly not impressed with his friend's childishness. "He's here to help."

"Yeah, well we don't need his help!" Curly spat angrily.

"Fine then!" I snapped, already fed up with Blondie's attitude. "Stay! It's fine by me! C'mon guys, we don't have to deal with this guy."

Judging by the glares they were sending me, they didn't agree. Glowering at me furiously, Blondie spat: "He's the one who got us _into_ this mess." Here he pointed an accusing finger towards Peter which I quickly slapped away, despite the brutal knowledge that he _was_ right.

"And I'm the one who's getting you out." Peter replied smoothly, unfazed by his friends insult.

"You want to stay, fine." Fox began furiously when Blondie stared at Peter in disbelief. "You want to _live, _follow us." Needless to say we won that argument; soon we were all in the canoe and ready to go until Peter mentioned _him. _

"Where's Jimmy?"

I fought the urge to scream. _Leave him Peter! The damn bastard can take care of himself! _

Tootles sighed, he'd obviously expected that much; "The Captain's cottars."

Peter frowned, "You sure?"

"Yeah, she's got a shine for him." Tootles chuckled like it was somehow funny as I cringed in disgust. I did _not_ need that picture in my mind.

My thoughts were cut off however when Peter started climbing back up the ship. "Where're you going Peter?" Fox questioned, frowning as Peter looked at him as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"To get Jimmy," Peter answered simply and this time I didn't even bother trying to hide the scowl that I shot at the brown haired boy. _Of course! _

Thankfully Fox tried to convince him to do otherwise. "But we're all here; we can make a clean getaway if we go _now."_

But Peter wouldn't be swayed. "I'm not going without Jimmy," he insisted stubbornly before resuming his climb.

As soon as he was gone everybody in the boat shared glances of doubt but didn't say anything. Meanwhile I tried to ignore the growing feeling of dread that was clawing mercilessly at my insides by telling myself over and over again that it may not even be tonight. It's odd how I can't lie to myself as easily as to others. The minutes dragged on, but still nobody uttered a single word. My palms became sweaty and I soon began turning my head at the slightest sound in hope that it was Peter returning, hopefully without _Jimmy_.

At last Fox spoke. "He's taking too long; I'd better go and get him."

In that split second I felt fear like nothing I'd ever felt before and in a panic I grabbed his arm. "Don't." It wasn't a request, it was a pitiful demand.

Frowning in confusion Fox faced me, "Why not?"

I was well aware of the boy's stares pressing into my back as I fumbled for an excuse. "It's too dangerous."

Fox's frown merely deepened, "You let Peter go."

"Yeah…well…" I stammered, fighting to come up with a reason that wouldn't sound completely mad to keep him from going; to keep him from dying.

But sometime when I was struggling to find this reason, Fox's hands grabbed my face, making me utterly speechless. I'll be fine." He promised, his Scottish accent projecting the comfort he was attempting to reassure me with.

Tears stung my eyes as fresh guilt flooded through me, such guilt that I would constantly vow to never feel again only to break it. "Don't make a promise you can't keep…" I began only to have Fox's soft lips cover my own.

I was frozen; I couldn't move, couldn't speak. I couldn't do anything but hear the gasps of shock in the background, and taste the sweet scent of berries and honey that was Fox. I was completely taken off guard. After a moment or so Fox pulled away, a small smile gracing his lips as he murmured softly: "I've wanted to do that for a while," before climbing up the side of the ship.

Feeling almost like I was in a trance I touched my lips, marveling at the tingling sensation which remained from Fox's kiss. Then I heard a gunshot, reality set in, and I was terrified. Without an explanation to the others I scrambled up the side of the ship. Blood pounding in my ears as three pleading words repeatedly ran through my head. _Not another one._ _Please, not another one…_

* * *

_CLIFF HANGER! MAWHAHAHA! Feel free to post any comments or questions if you wish too._


	13. Memories and More Voices

_Jesus…you guys must hate me right now. I haven't updated in what? Two, three weeks? I'm really sorry that, really I am sorry enough that I'm not gonna bore you with the usual excuses and skip right to some of those reviews you guys left for me._

_**Monkeymania101**__: I've got to admit, you've got a good eye for things and I'm sure you're not the only one who's been thinking that. However, I'm not gonna spoil the surprise by telling you whether it's true or not because then well, first off it ruins the story for you guys and secondly I can't deny that it is entertaining not to mention interesting to hear all your guesses about what's going on. Hope to see more reviews from you!_

_Let's see, who else…oh __**ElektraMackenzie: **__Glad you like it, though personally I don't think Tigerlily's so bad. But hey, everybody's entitled to their opinion. _

_And to all of you: Hope you enjoy the chapter you've guys been waiting for and thanks for your reviews, favorites and alerts!_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Neverland, Peter Pan or Doctor Who. But I do own Ginny, so please don't sue.**_

* * *

Sucking in a breath as the needle entered my skin again, I closed my eyes briefly. The images from tonight racing through my head as clearly as if I were still there making the consequences of my reckless decision more real. More deadly. _How could I've been so stupid? _I thought wincing slightly as the needle pierced my arm once more, barely aware of the Indian woman telling me in a soothing voice: "One more dear; just one more."

If only she knew that I deserved every ounce of pain I got. Just as she promised a moment later she is done, cutting the string she nodded at me kindly and I forced a smile, wishing I could give her a real one instead. Getting up from the cot, I grabbed my jacket slinging it carelessly over my shoulder before walking out of the wooden hut recalling the scene that had happened merely a few hours ago.

* * *

_I was climbing as fast as I could, adrenaline pumping through my veins like I'd just had a double espresso. I could hear one of the boy's, Tootles I think, shouting at me to come back, that I was mad. __**Oh, Toots you have no idea.**__ I thought, my breath coming out a little ragged as I reached for the next handhold. Swinging my legs over the side of the ship, I crouched down my gaze landing on Fox's lean form fighting off a Spanish looking pirate before he was knocked to the ground. Without thinking I launched out of my hiding place, jumping atop of the pirate and wrapping my arms around his neck angrily. _

"_Ginny!" Fox shouted; his blue eyes widening as the pirate stumbled backwards, his nails scratching furiously at my arms and face. Hissing in anger I leaned forward as the pirate's hand went to take another swipe and bit down hard on his hand. _

"_Ah!" The pirate growled, tossing his head back so that his skull connected with my own. Stunned I dropped to the ground, a groan escaping my lips as the pirate kicked me violently on the side before being tackled by Fox. Raising my head I saw __**Jimmy**__ enter the fight; the man punched the Spanish pirate in the face before helping Fox up and running off towards the stern of the boat. Getting up shakily I went to follow just to see the pirate gain his sense back and load his pistol. In that moment I forgot of the pain, of the fear. In fact I believe in that split second I could feel nothing but boiling rage._

_Opening my mouth I let out a battle cry causing the pirate to turn towards me as I charged him. A second before we collided our eyes met, the cold black eyes of a murderer into my grey/blues which I was sure were burning with angry fire. Then I was upon him, and everything was punches and kicks from there. Grabbing his arm I knocked the gun clear out of his hand, just to be rewarded with an elbow to my jaw. Clenching my teeth I kneed him in the groin, causing him to fall. But he made it clear that he wasn't going down without me when he grabbed my hair. Screeching in pain I kicked furiously upwards as we rolled on the ground, exchanging angry blows as we shouted vile oaths at each other without a trace of remorse or sympathy for the other. At one point he had me trapped under him, he'd somehow pinned my arms with his knees and with a gloating grin he took out his knife, planning to stab me through the heart with it no doubt. Panting heavily I met his gloating smile with one of my own. "C'mon then, do it! It'll be the last thing you'll ever do!" _

_He sneered then, his lips curling unpleasantly so that it almost touched his moustache as he raised the dagger. "Foolish words, even for one so young." He spat, before plunging downwards. _

_Raising my leg I managed to knock him in the groin again giving me the room to twist quickly so that the knife sunk into my right arm instead. Biting my lip to keep myself from screaming out in pain, I scrambled out from underneath him, feeling the knife's cold blade leave my flesh as I did so. Jumping to my feet I sprinted off towards the end of the ship, arriving just in time to see __**Jimmy**__ and Fox finish off two more pirates. "We have to go," I gasped leaning against the side of the ship as the world began to spin. "Now." _

_Fox stared at me in disbelief and anger. "Ginny…"_

"_We don't have time for this!" I snapped, slowly making my way over to the end of the ship, prepared to jump into the icy sea. Turning to face Jimmy and Fox I beckoned them forward, ignoring my dislike for the older man for the moment. "C'mon!"_

_Thankfully Fox listened to me this time. Racing over, he took his place next to me; grabbing my hand as we prepared to jump. Then I heard the gunshot. Fox frowned; an expression of confusion forming on his face as I screamed before it twisted into one of pain as blood slowly began to spread across the shoulder of his blue jacket. Then he fell, his hand ripping from my grasp as his body toppled over the end of the ship and into the icy waves below. A split second afterwards I flung myself after him, a shriek tearing itself from my lips as I plummeted down, down, down…_

_It was like hitting concrete. Cold, cruel concrete that tossed you around and left your lungs screaming for air; kicking upwards I broke the surface, crying out frantically: "Fox! Fox! Damn it!" before taking in a breath and diving back down again. The moon provided the little light I had, allowing me to at least see within two feet from me but beyond that I searched with my hands; hoping to grab ahold of an arm, a hand, __**something**__. Just as I was about to go up for air, I grasped what I recognized as Fox's jacket. Tightening my grip on him I kicked upwards, my muscles throbbing from the extra weight, but I didn't care at this point. Doubling my efforts I tried to reach the surface, but it seemed to stay the same distance away. My lungs were burning, my teeth scrapped each other as they chattered, my injured arm felt like it was being ripped in two and black spots began to dance across my vision. _

_**So this is it then. **__I supposed as I almost lost myself in another dark spot, wondering what death would be like. If it really was as beautiful as they say, if I would really wake up to see Fox and the others…all the countless others who I was too late to save. Would they forgive me? Or would they cast me into the flames they called hell? They wouldn't have to though, remembering my failures were torture enough. Suddenly I felt a hand, no two…three grip my shirt, I could hear shouting as I felt myself being hauled up out of the freezing waves and slammed onto the wooden bottom of the boat. _

"_I've got her!" Someone yelled…Peter? Yes, he was looking at me now, shaking me. "C'mon Gin, c'mon…"_

_I opened my mouth, my voice cracking horribly when I spoke. "Fox…"_

"_We've got him Gin," Peter whispered reassuringly. "We've got him."_

_It was then that I felt the world shift. Time seemed to slow, and a voice gasped in the back of my mind in horror. __**What have you done?! **_

* * *

I shivered, instinctively drawing my jacket around me from the sudden chill. Just the memory of the voice was terrifying; but knowing why it was there in the first place scared me even more. I Ginny, companion of the Doctor had done the unthinkable. I had changed time. To many people, this would sound like the accomplishment of a lifetime. Saving your friend from a terrible death and thwarting the fires of time was something of a fantasy to many who wished to become a hero. But they didn't know the repercussions it could have; their vision of time is based off movies and books. Plots which make the strange force seem easy to manipulate and change to their liking. Reality is much more cruel.

* * *

"_Time is a fire burning endlessly through the universe." _The Doctor had once told me, his old brown eyes staring at me as he explained the concept. _"It's not a straight line, like a lot of people would like to believe, but rather a big ball of…wibbly, wobbly…timey whimy…stuff."_

"_So…" I'd begun, my thirteen year old brain trying to process all that information. "You mean that if you change something, it can end up being a complete disaster?"_

"_Well, that's the confusing part." The Doctor said with a grin, obviously glad that I'd given him that answer. "You see, as long as you don't know what's going to happen you can change it." I think I looked pretty lost there because he quickly continued. "For example: if you took a test and after you handed it in you remembered the correct answer for one of the questions, then as long as you don't know your mark beforehand, you can go back and change your answer. However, if you get your mark before you have a chance to go back and fix it, then it becomes a fixed point. Do you understand?"_

_I'd frowned then, still trying to process everything. "I…think so. But Doctor?" I blurted when he clapped his hands excitedly before getting up from his chair._

"_Yes Ginny?" He questioned, brown eyes begging to show how brilliant he was again._

_Shuffling uneasily from foot to foot I spoke. "If you can't change any fixed point in time, then doesn't that mean that you can't keep the Titanic from sinking?" _

_Here the Doctor's smile flattered, replaced with an expression of deep sadness. "I'm afraid not Ginny." He murmured before facing me and saying urgently. "I'm telling you this for a reason Gin, your dreams, I'm sorry but you can't prevent them. All you can do is prepare yourself for the worst."_

"_What?" I'd gasped, feeling nauseous at the mere thought of it; I couldn't control my dreams. Now I find that I can't even try to prevent them from happening. "But Doctor…"_

_He sighed, his fingers running softly over the TARDIS'S controls. "I'm sorry Ginny, but once you see it, it becomes fixed. There's nothing you can do to stop it then."_

* * *

"You almost got Fox killed!" The angry words jolt me out of my past and I find that I'd wandered off near a clearing where Blondie was shouting furiously at Peter.

Narrowing my eyes I went to step out of the shadows, only to hear Tootles yell out in his leaders' defense: "Curly!

"We were all in that canoe!" Blondie reported, by this point I could actually picture his face flushed with rage. "If he hadn't gone back for Jimmy and left when Fox told him to, none of this would've even happened!" He was panting heavily by this time, and when I sneaked a peek between the bushes I saw that his fists were clutched tightly at his sides as he finished. "He would've died if Ginny, of all people, hadn't gone back to get him! And even then they cut it pretty damn close!"

"You don't think I know that Curly?" Peter replied, his voice trembling with fury and…guilt. "I helped pull them out if you don't remember. They looked like death, both of them."

Blondie looked like he was gonna say more, but Tootles interrupted him sharply. "There's no need to rub it in."

Stepping away I turned to leave, knowing that if I didn't walk away now that I would strangle Blondie. _You dumbass! I didn't see you going up there to get Fox! _I fumed, stomping angrily through the forest without any concern for who might hear me. _It's funny Blondie, that despite the fact that your friend almost died, you still somehow find the need to pick a fight!_ Without thinking about it I punched a nearby tree, "Stupid boy." I spat just to hear the crunch of leaves, which indicated that somebody was in the bush with me. "Alright, which one of you is it then?" I questioned, even though I already had a pretty good idea who.

Confirming my guess, Peter stepped out for the shadows. "I know." He sighed heavily causing me to frown.

"What?"

He took another step forward, his eyes lingering on my stitched up arm; eyes that were red. "I should've left. I _was_ stupid, and it almost cost you guys your lives." He choked out, brown eyes closing briefly as though the images of Fox and I were there, cold and lifeless. A picture of what could have been was one that haunted him.

"I wasn't talking about you." I whispered, slowly unclenching my fist as I turned to face him fully, knowing all too well what that felt like.

Peter frowned, obviously not buying it; "Who then?"

"Blondie," I replied with a scowl. "It's not your fault and he knows it, he could've easily have come up to help us too but he didn't."

He shook his head then, his gaze falling on my arm once more as he muttered bitterly: "No, he's right. I was selfish, and it all turned out for nothing anyway. Jimmy's one of _them _now."

"God damn it Peter! You made one mistake because you thought you were helping out an old friend. There's no point beating yourself up over it, especially when we only got injured." I spat out in frustration, tired of his 'it's my entire fault' attitude when he'd done nothing worth of guilt tonight. Unlike me.

He gawked at me for a moment, looking as though he really wanted to argue, to prove me wrong. But then he did something completely unexpected. He _hugged_ me. For a moment my arms dangled loosely at my sides, surprised by the sudden contact. But then the moment passes and I return the embrace; wrapping my arms gently around his neck I breathe in the fresh pine scent that I'd grown used to over the past few weeks with an odd feeling of calm. "Thanks Ginny," He murmurs to me finally before pulling away, his signature cocky grin in place as he adds playfully. "Who knew that _you_ could cheer me up?"

"Shut up." I reported, elbowing him lightly in the ribs with a smile of my own which extracts a laugh from the boy.

After quieting down, Peter eyed me thoughtfully before grabbing my wrist and saying: "C'mon, I want to show you something."

And feeling more carefree than I should've that night, I followed.

* * *

_Opinions? Guesses? Anything? Feel free to post them if you'd like!_


	14. Realizations and Messages

_Chapter fourteen people! Are you excited, cause I'm excited! There's a new season of **Doctor Who** playing next week and I'm gonna check out the new thriller series **Bates** **Motel **which is starring...guess who? The guy from Charlie and the Freaking Chocolate Factory! Seriously, puberty had done its thing and damn did it do a good job! But honestly, to me the series looks really cool, though creepy and it's airing on Monday night on A&E at ten or nine depending where you live if you guys want to check it out. Oh, and that's also with Rogers, if you have Bell or something I don't know. _

_Alright now that I've got that out of the way, some review replies. First off, **Monkeymania101: **If you have suspicions please feel free to share, because in reality you won't really be giving too much away since they're opinions and guesses and I'm not gonna tell you anything if you guess right. Also I found your story on Wattpad and it's really cool! So people, go check it out and review because **Monkeymania 101** isn't updating unless she gets some reviews. (Hope I didn't piss you off if I said anything messed up)_

_Who else, oh! **anna the viking XD: **You'll see. ;) _

_I guess I'll do one more today...so how about...**peterpan34: **To say that I'm not flattered would be a huge ass lie, so I'll tell you now that I'm extremely flattered and that I think you'll do a great job at writing. But if your still not sure, then if you want, you can run some things by me via PM if you end up getting a account and I'll try to help you out. _

_And to the rest of you who reviewed, favorited, followed or/and alerted my story thank you so, so much. You guys are really brilliant and I'm not just saying that, your support is needed and amazeing. So THANK YOU! _

**_Disclaimer: For the love of pineapple! I don't own Peter Pan, Neverland or Doctor Who! But I do own Ginny and any changes to the plot you will see. _**

* * *

My eyes were closed as I listened to the soft melody of Peter's flute, the beautiful sound floating through the wind like an ancient secret that hadn't had anyone to tell its story until now. For a second I open my eyes, a smile tugging at the corners at my mouth at the glorious scenery before me. The full moon above the cliff where I sat, which overlooked the dark water of the ocean combined with the notes of Peter's flute made it almost seem as if the frantic night hadn't even happened.

Too bad I had a good memory, too bad I'd done something unforgivable. I sighed, the smile disappearing from my lips as quickly as it had appeared. It wasn't like I regretted saving Fox, no I was too selfish to. But I did know what I did and I knew that sooner or later Time would discover that something was wrong. "_What have you done!"_ Despite the warm air I shudder for the second time that night. Scratch that, I think they already know, just not the location.

What was the importance of Fox's death? I didn't know. All I knew was that I'd changed something _big; _otherwise Time would not have reacted so quickly. Or so it seemed. When Rose saved her father things had gone wrong straight away. Flying dinosaur like things had come from black holes in the sky and they kept coming back even after we killed them until Mr. Tyler sacrificed his own life, fixing the holes in the time zone. No flying dinosaurs had attacked me so far, actually nothing out of the ordinary other than what had already occurred has happened yet. It made me nervous, because a late reaction was n_ever_ a good sign; especially when you were dealing with one of the most powerful forces in the universe.

"No, it goes higher at the end note, not down." Caught off guard I whipped my head around, prepared to fight just to recognize the large form of Shaka, who was speaking to Peter.

"You know this tune?" Peter questioned looking surprised and a little hopeful, confusing me all the more. _Tune…what? _I wondered, my eyebrows furrowing together as I tried to recall what Peter had been playing.

Shaka nodded, "Come." Although I was sure he only meant for Peter, I followed, too curious to care about how nosy it might have looked. It wasn't long before I found myself in a hut; its walls decorated with various drawings that told a different story.

Smiling slightly at the art I approached one of the walls, my fingers lazily tracing an elegant picture of a deer; the detail so strikingly accurate, that it looked as though it was really there. Almost dreamily, I allow my hands to explore the walls. Fingers sliding easily over the worn parchment covered with pictures of ravens and annual hunts with a sense of glee that a young child would have. I was just about to move a hanging piece of parchment to see what was behind it, when I heard Peter and Shaka talking in the background about the orb and a hooded man. Curiosity returning I turned away from the drawing, listening closely to Peter's comments on a sketch that showed a man holding an orb; the same orb that brought us here. Growing more interested by the second I moved closer to the pair, my eyes trailing over the dark outline of the man and the mountains inquiringly before turning to Peter who was staring at the portrait with curiosity as well. _So I'm not the only one having dreams then. _I realized, the discovery bringing me a strange sense of comfort that I couldn't understand.

"That isn't quite right," Peter stated suddenly, pointing to the mountain peaks in the drawing. "The peaks were different in my dream."

Shaka stared at him before pulling out some paper and a stick of charcoal, "Draw it." It wasn't an order, more like a request.

Peter sat down grabbing the chalk nervously before he began drawing. "It's something like…no,"

I stared at the paper; clearly sketching wasn't Peter's strong point. But I could see that he was trying to make the peaks sharper and the part below more ragged. However, before I could offer to help someone beat me to it. "Can I try?" Aaya questioned before entering the tent and taking a seat next to Peter; taking the chalk from him she quickly drew the mountain over again. "Something like this?"

Peter gaped at her: "Do you have the dream too?"

Aaya shook her head. "No, but I hunt and fish; we call that Boar island. We've never been there, it's too far away, but we can see it on a clear day."

"So the hooded man was in Neverland." Peter concluded as he stood up, pacing.

"How did you get here?" Shaka asked curiously.

"I hit the orb with my dagger." Peter answered readily

"Me too, with the staff; I hit it so hard that I brought the whole tribe with me." Shaka paused then, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Perhaps part of its power enters those who strike it."

I frowned; something didn't seem to be adding up here. Something they were missing…for some reason my gaze landed on the paper blocking the rest of the wall. Without comment to the others I strolled over to it, hastily ripping it away from the wall. I felt the blood drain from my face. Stumbling backwards I caught myself by grabbing the wall; this was too much. This was madness…I could hear Peter calling my name, but it seemed distant, unreal… the book hidden in my jacket suddenly weighed a ton as I remembered something I hadn't thought of before. It had never gotten wet in the sea. Finally I gained the nerve to look back at the slanted writing, the full understanding of what I'd really done nearly crushing me in the process. _Some tales never grow old sweetheart. R.S _Beside it was a quote, a quote that I'd recited to myself many times of a child. A quote that _every _child knew: _To die would be an awfully big adventure. _

"No fucking way." I finally managed to blurt out quietly enough so that they wouldn't hear, my gaze landing on Aaya, whose name meant Tiger-Lily in my language; then to Peter, who was mischievous, a pain in the ass at times and without a last name. And the boy's…boys who were now lost, boys which shouldn't include a sly, handsome Fox or a rowdy red-headed girl. It was a slap to the face, why hadn't I seen this before? The signs were always there staring at me in the face. _I changed…I changed…_

"Ginny?" Peter questioned taking a step forward, "Are you alright?" I could only gawk at him, completely frozen. It couldn't be true; this Peter couldn't be _the_ Peter freaking Pan, the boy who would never grow up. But staring at the facts and his burning brown eyes made me know the unbelievable truth, and I was all the more terrified for it.

"I-I…" My tongue was heavy as lead as I backed away from them to the door, determinedly not meeting Aaya's and Shaka's questioning gazes or Peter's warm brown orbs. How easily a liar's tongue failed her when she was in great need of it. "I have to see Fox." At last I manage to tell them before bolting into the night.

In no time I am in the medicine tent, passing a couple filled beds before I find Fox bare chested with a bloody bandage on his shoulder. When he sees me he sits up slightly, an apologetic expression on his face. "Ginny, I'm sorry; I shouldn't have…hum…" He trailed off; his unneeded apologies lost as I forcefully press my lips to his. I kiss him even when I need air, anything to remind me that I'd done something good. That this boy didn't deserve to die yet, that he _couldn't_ die yet. In that moment I allowed my own selfish desires take over, for once letting myself give into the warm tingles in my stomach. Gripping his hair I opened my mouth when his tongue came knocking ever so slyly; letting him explore as I pressed my body more fully to his, a soft moan escaping my lips when his tongue brushed over mine lightly. In that moment I was vulnerable, reckless and selfish. And it was bliss.

Finally we broke apart panting heavily. I could still feel the heat in my face and my stomach, but it was fainter now. Fox's lips were swollen slightly, his blue eyes partially hidden by his half-closed eyelids as he breathed shallowly before glancing back up at me, "Bloody hell." He murmured making me giggle lightly before it quickly faded away as we locked eyes once more, subconsciously leaning in and pressing our foreheads together.

"By…" I paused as I felt his fingers intertwine with my own. "By the way, you're forgiven."

He chuckled then, blue eyes twinkling cheerfully before he leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to my lips. "Good and I forgive you."

"What for?" I questioned in disbelief, just to have his lips cover my own again.

Pulling away he breathed softly: "For putting yourself in danger."

My smile stiffened, I didn't need that reminder now. I didn't _want_ to worry about what Time would do when it learned of my slip up. I did not want this boy dead; I would _not_ have him dead. I'd been burned by Time's fire one too many times, I knew of its hold on us. But staring into those sky blue eyes I knew that I was gonna have to challenge it sooner or later. "Don't worry." I whispered, placing my head on his chest as I spoke. "Danger is the one who should be running from me."

* * *

_Whooo...Is it just me or is it kind of hot in here? Just kidding, maybe..._

_Anyway, feel free to review or PM if you guys so wish to!_


	15. Discussions and Temptation

_Yay chapter fifteen and forty-nine fucking reviews! Thank you, all of you for your support by either review, follow, favorite or/and alert. You guys are awesome!_

_And to **NeverlandFan**: Thanks, and I'm sorry but it's extremely funny seeing how you guys react to cliffys. What else, oh! And yeah, Charlie is a real hot-shot isn't he? A talented one too. Sadly I don't know him and to be honest I'm kind of afraid about how I would react if I ever did meet him. Trust me, the last thing I need is a restraining order and a scarred boy. And I don't think he would appreciate it either._

_Oh, and to** strawberrymagic01**: Don't be afraid! After all, I'm just getting started. _

**_Disclaimer: Don't own Neverland, Peter Pan or Doctor Who. But I do own Ginny. _**

* * *

I awoke with somebody shaking my shoulder. "Ginny, Ginny get up."

"Hum…? Go away." I mumbled, snuggling my face further into a pillow…a very hard pillow.

I heard whoever it was sigh in frustration, before they grabbed my arm and began tugging on it furiously. 'C'mon, you can smother Fox later."

My eyes widened, _that _got my attention. Jerking upright I realized in embarrassment that I had fallen asleep on Fox's chest. And as if that wasn't humiliating enough, Peter stood behind me with a raised eyebrow. "Um…" I stammered, running my hand through my tangled hair as I fumbled for an excuse. "I-I passed out."

"I figured that much." Peter stated with a roll of his eyes. "Why though I wonder?"

Scowling I replied icily. "That's none of your business now is it?" That only made his eyebrows rise higher. "Why are you here anyway?" I questioned, trying to stop him from asking more questions by crossing my arms determinedly to show that I wouldn't go without an answer.

He cast a glance at me then to Fox, suspicion written all over his face as though in black ink. But he responded readily enough. "Aaya and I are gonna try to find the hooded man and…" Peter hesitated, making me raise my eyebrows at him.

"Spit it out Petey boy." I demanded in a harsh whisper.

Sending me a glare Peter answered. "And _she_ wants you to come along."

"You don't?" I asked, not knowing why I was suddenly angry at Peter's attitude.

He didn't reply, instead he turned his back on me before turning around and saying impatiently. "C'mon, Aaya is waiting for us."

"Who said I was coming?" I spat out, now remembering why I was pissed. It's because he was a fictional character who should've stayed _in_ the book.

Glowering at me Peter answered coldly: "You did," before stalking off.

And as much as I hated to admit it he was right. I had. So five minutes later I followed Peter outside the mountain passage where a canoe was waiting for us. Stepping into the canoe, I was handed an oar from Aaya which I put to use, switching from left to right to lend Peter and Aaya a hand when they needed it. An hour or so whist doing this my arms became sore, by the time we'd reached Boer Island an hour or so after I could hardly lift them at all.

Dropping the oar I went to get up only to receive no response from my legs. Groaning I struggled to my feet, wincing when I fell over and banged my knee before I finally managed to grip the side of the boat for support. "Need any help?" Peter's smart ass British accent questioned earning himself a well-deserved death glare.

"No, I'm just fine Petey boy." I snapped sarcastically before hoisting myself out of the boat at last, much to Petey boy's amusement.

Thankfully I had plenty of time to stretch my legs as we walked through the forest to find this so called 'hooded man'. Sadly, Aaya also found it to be the perfect time to ask personal questions. "Won't your family miss you?" She asked Peter curiously, pulling slightly on the blanket she'd brought so that it wouldn't drag so much on the forest ground.

"I don't have a family." Peter replied simply before adding: "My mum died when I was three and I never knew my father. I worked at the workhouse for a few years before Jimmy came and found me."

Glancing over at Peter I couldn't help but frown. _I never knew that._ "Is that where you met your friends?" The chief's daughter inquired, eager to change the subject.

"Naw, Jimmy came and got me when I was six when I was getting a good beating. Punch bag they called me. A year or so after that Curly came, and a month or so after that, Fox." He told her with a slight grin which she returned.

I however was stunned. Peter had never mentioned anything about a workhouse, much less being beaten. But then again I think I knew why, I myself was never one for pity. _Still though, _I wondered. _That doesn't explain why he would tell Aaya. _That thought didn't make me feel any better, if anything it pissed me off.

"What about you Ginny?" Aaya spoke suddenly, interrupting my train of thought and leaving me temporarily speechless.

"Huh…? Oh, um… I'd rather not talk about it." I said uneasily, I really wasn't in the mood to have someone pry into my personal life.

However, Aaya was persistent. "Why not?"

"Because," I muttered through gritted teeth, trying not to lash out on her. Why couldn't she leave it alone?

"Because what?" This time it was Peter who spoke the question.

Infuriated with their constant badgering, I blew air out of my nose to keep myself from snapping at them. I knew how this would've gone down in the books and movies back home; this was the part where the heroine broke down and blubbered out her sad, terrible past shocking her two companions. But this was life, _my _life they were prying into and I wasn't about to make it easy for them. "Because it's none of your damn business." I told them coldly before turning on my heel and walking away.

When I could no longer hear their pounding footsteps or Peter's confused mutters, I stopped to catch my breath that I'd been holding in. What was it with people and _my_ life? Why couldn't someone else be questioned for once? In anger I punched the tree next to me, what was it with people trying to _control_ my life? This time I kicked its trunk, seething as I felt the journal's weight grow. As if it was calling me…_ "open me, c'mon you know you want to. Who's R.S? How does she know you? You'll know as soon as you read one page…" _My blows got a little harder after that.

However, a minute or so after I'd taken out most of my frustration on the poor tree I stopped, seeing some sense in the matter. Surely R.S had this journal for a long time? So, if I read one of the earlier pages it probably wouldn't affect me. _Hum…_I pondered thoughtfully, my hand reaching into my jacket and grabbing the cool leather of the book. _Maybe I could even find out why Peter looks so familiar. It isn't exactly like he's portrayed this way in the book or any of the movies…_The memory of the Disney version of Peter Pan in the green tights made me smirk slightly. I had blackmail if the time ever came for it.

Pushing the thought from my mind I went to take the journal out, my mind made up, when I heard footsteps fast approaching. Yanking my hands out from my jacket, I spun around to be face with Aaya, who regarded me suspiciously. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," I replied with a shrug before strolling past her in the direction where she'd come from.

Hours later, I was lying in the grass facing the twilight like sky of Neverland's night with heavy thoughts clouding my mind, all of them revolving around R.S, Time, The Doctor and Peter. _Peter…_I turned on my head slightly to see the said boy laying on his side about two feet to my left; wondering how this cocky, but oddly kind boy was going to turn into the wild, seemingly heartless youth from the story. _And Fox…_I swallowed the lump in my throat when I thought of the blonde haired lad's fate. What was to become of him when Time found out that I'd saved him when he should've died? What would happen to me? Would I be killed? Would my very existence be erased? The mention of the later made me tremble slightly with fear. To die was one thing. To be completely forgotten…well, that was nothing short of terrifying.

One thing though, was clear through all this. I needed help. Believe me when I say that I absolutely _loath_ to admit it, but I needed information. I need to be prepared. Above all I had to survive. So with that in mind, I slowly rose, being careful not to disturb either Peter or Aaya as I wandered past our little camping spot into an area where I had more privacy before removing the book from my jacket and after one second's hesitation opening it. _Alright R.S, _I thought as I stared grimly down at the familiar slanted writing in the darkness. _Let's see who you really are. _And with that I began to read.

* * *

_Another cliffy Folks! Sorry, but it had to be done. Feel free to give me any opinions, constructive criticism or anything else you might have!_


	16. Frightening Smiles and Familiar Faces

_Oh my God! First off, so, so sorry it has taken me so long to update! I would say that I have excuses, and I do, but I'd rather not bore you with them. Secondly, Peterpan34 is publishing a Neverland story soon, so check it out!_

_What else is there to mention...? Oh! I just saw the second episode of the eighth session of Doctor Who last night and as always it was brilliant!_

_Now for your always entertaining reviews..._

**_Monkeymania101: _**_Girl, first off you are awesome! You are putting pieces and stuff together like there is no tomorrow! But, I can't tell you if you're right or not, so how about we play a game of Hot and Cold? You're not ice cold, but you're not quite warm either; you've got some of it right but not all of it, though what is right is not directly said either. Confused? Alright then, I'll tell you this: The answer or rather part of the answer of what you seek, was written down not now but next week. I think that's how riddles work...hum. Bet you'll have it figured out by Tuesday!_

_ **Anna the Viking XD**: Thanks! And by the way, a couple of nights ago I was on Google when I remembered that one of my friends told me that Charlie had been in another movie. So being the curious person that I am, I typed in his name, but at the bottom of the list I saw some of the funniest words in human history: **Charlie Rowe, dancing in high heels.** So, thinking that it was Charlie literally dancing in high heels I clicked on it for a good laugh only to discover that it was a song he wrote for his grandma. Needless to say that I played it and it was really good. And I'm not saying this in a Fan-girl crazed way, it's my honest opinion and I think you and anyone else who interested in good music should check it out. _

_To the rest of you, thank you. And if I've haven't given you a shout-out yet I swear I'll get to you! Honestly though, thanks for all your support and I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter._

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Peter Pan, Neverland or Doctor Who. But I do own Ginny.** _

* * *

I don't know how long I sat there reading, my eyes widening in realization and shock with every page as I began to understand who R.S really was, or rather River Song. _Bloody hell, you've been with us the entire time. _I thought in disbelief when I came across a sketch of some cyber-men along with Mikey, Rose's old boyfriend holding the cell phone that would bring back their humanity. A shudder ran through my body then at the memory; it had been brutal. There was no other word to describe it. The screams of the women and men who had been 'upgraded' as their recollection's good and bad resurfaced all at once had been nothing short of heart wrenching. I could still hear the Doctor's voice clear as day when one of the converted shells caught a glimpse of themselves in a mirror. _"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry." _

I blinked, trying to put the horrifying echo in the back of my mind as I flipped the page once more so that I could read something else. However, I didn't even get halfway through the page when I rolled forward, asleep.

"_Ginny…" The whisper was soft and familiar, but I didn't respond too tired to care. Then they breathed my name again: "C'mon Red. Don't you want to see me?"_

_I shivered, the boy's hot breath tickling my earlobe and with a groan I sat up just to see Fox standing there with a small smirk on his face. "Fox?" I inquired in disbelief, rubbing my eyes to make sure I wasn't imagining things. "What are you doing here?"_

"_Aw, I think you would know what Gin." He responded smoothly, his grin suddenly appearing slightly frightening as he stared at me with his sky blue eyes._

_Frowning I stood up, being sure to keep a lot of distance between us. "No, I don't."_

_He scowled then, his eyes almost looking as though they were burning with blue fire. "You should've let me die; now we're all gonna pay for it!"_

"_Lair!" I spat out, although my insides turned cold with fear. _

_Fox or rather the shadow of Fox laughed mockingly. The sound echoing through my head like shrill bells as I covered my ears, furiously trying to block it out. "You're more naive than I thought! Did you really think that your kiss would fix anything?" _

"_You're not real!" I shouted removing my hands as I backed away, my gaze resting on the scowling vision of Fox who regarded me likewise with his cold blue eyes. __**His**__ eyes. __**You're not real! **__My thoughts were desperate, crying out for some sanity as I tried not to break down. __**You can't be…**_

_Sensing my fear the shadow smirked. It was sick and cruel especially coming from the lips of the boy I'd kissed. "But I am Ginny, what do you think will happen when you leave? Hum? Do you think they'll forgive you for lying?"_

"_I never lied!" I screamed trying to project my rage full force so that he wouldn't see that I was cracking._

"_No?" Fox…__**no, it he's not Fox…**__I told myself firmly, holding on to the bit of common sense I had left, the sense telling me that Fox was in the Indian's village being treated. "But you failed to tell them that you shouldn't even exist, not yet anyway." It whispered as it approached me, promoting me to back up further until I struck an invisible barrier. Panic gripped me, my eyes instantly searching for an escape just to find myself staring at the thing…with Fox's eyes. Bile rose in my throat and I fought the urge to scream. This was sick, this was madness…this was my worst fear._

_The thing's smile grew as my eyes widened, the realization terrifying me to my very core. Time knew, and it was coming._

"No." I gasped as I awoke, shaking from what I'd witnessed and the cold around me. Almost subconsciously I reached for the journal, feeling oddly reassured when my fingers wrapped around the cool leather bound spine. Bringing it to my chest I held it there, memories of the adventures the Doctor, Rose and I had together easing my frightened thoughts. _Oh Doctor, _I wondered tearfully, momentarily forgetting my pride as I recalled the one who had saved me too many times to count. _Why did you have to go? _Once again I received no answer. Sitting up I determinedly rubbed the water from my eyes just to see a blur of silver zoom past my head, followed by an extremely excited Peter. "Hey!" The brown haired boy cried desperately, "Come back!"

I frowned, completely lost as to why Peter was chasing the…blur even as Aaya sped after him. But since they both were running I got the sense that it was important so I got up and sprinted after them. "Peter!" I shouted once I got closer to them, "What the hell are you doing?"

Still running, he replied, "It's the Tree Spirit from my dream!"

Understanding instantly, I picked up my pace, my gaze never leaving the comet of silver that was ahead of Peter. However, after a few minutes it became clear that the Tree Spirit didn't want to be caught when we lost sight of her completely in the trees. Skidding to a stop, Peter glanced around with heavy pants. "See her?"

"No," Aaya responded, as she too looked around. "She is gone."

"She's too fast." Peter stated heavily, still looking around for the mysterious creature.

On an unrelated note, Aaya whispered: "I've never seen a Tree Spirit glow like that. She's really beautiful."

Taking in a breath to slow my heart beat I replied hopefully. "Well, maybe we can still find her."

Aaya shook her head before pointing to the glowing horizon. "We won't be able to find her in the light."

I turned around quickly, hoping that I might at least be able to spot something that the Tree Spirit may have left behind. Instead, I was faced with a wall made entirely of twisted trees.

I stared at the wall in awe, this was something that the Doctor surely would've called: 'brilliant' simply because it was. There were no cracks in the tight formation, and it seemed far too planned just to be Mother Nature, even in Neverland. In other words, someone else was here. "Holy shit," I gasped, momentarily forgetting about the others until Peter spoke.

"We've got to find a way in." The brown haired lad whispered excitedly, taking a step forward so that he was next to me, regarding the structure carefully before turning back to face Aaya and me. "How are you two at climbing?"

My jaw dropped slightly at that. "Climbing?"

"Well, how else are we supposed to get up there?" Peter questioned, making me raise an eyebrow at him in disbelief.

Thankfully Aaya seemed to be on my side. "It's a _mile_ high," she tried reasoning with him as she eyed the wall uneasily.

"Then we better get started." Peter stated with a grin, and with that, he began to climb.

I glared at his back furiously. There was no way, absolutely _no_ way that I Ginny, companion of the Doctor was gonna climb up a _mile_ high wall. But when Aaya sent me an apologetic glance before following Peter, I knew I had no other choice. It's not that I'm afraid of heights, not really anyway. It's just that I'm not always the best climber and on top of that, I tend to avoid the activity as often as I possibly could since a few of my worst memories were associated with it. As I said though, I had no other choice so I swallowed the lump in my throat and began my ascent.

Thankfully the climb was soon over since my palms had become sweaty to the point where I had nearly slipped near the top. Furiously wiping my hands on the bark of the trees in front of me, I kept doing so until I was satisfied with how dry they were just to glance up and find myself on the top of a wall overlooking a magnificent city. For once, I was speechless. "Wow…"

Aaya nodded. "It's incredible," She agreed, her eyes taking in the stunning structure.

"Do you see anyone down there?" Peter asked us. He got a 'no' from Aaya and a shake of the head from me.

Standing directly on top of the wall, Peter said, "C'mon, we need to get moving again. Climbing down is usually harder than climbing up." I soon realized that Peter was right; going down was harder than going up. I nearly slipped six times and I was sure that I hit someone in the head with my foot. Luckily, in the end, all three of us made it down in one piece, and we began to walk to the city.

As we walked I was able to study the structures around me more carefully, and discovered that they were only made of twisted trees and a sort of odd green glass like material. Despite the interesting construction of the city, there was another thing I noticed that made me shiver with unease. It was empty. Completely and utterly empty; no life, none at all had come to greet us yet and judging by my past experience's…well, we weren't exactly safe. "Don't you think it's odd?" I questioned after another uncomfortable moment of walking.

Stopping in his tracks Peter turned to face me. "What do you mean odd?"

"Come on, you can't tell me that you don't find it even the slightest bit suspicious that all these buildings are here but not a single living thing has come out yet?" I clarified; irritated that he didn't seem to see the danger.

For a moment Peter appeared to be considering my words; but then he grinned, that cocky one of his and teased: "A bit paranoid, are we Ginny?"

"No, I'm just using a little thing called common sense." I shot back angrily, crossing my arms over my chest when Petey boy raised his eyebrows at me, still grinning.

I should've been furious that he wasn't taking me seriously. After all, that's how I've felt my whole life about that sort of thing. But I wasn't, if anything his grin reassured me. Perhaps after seeing the shadow of Fox's sinister smirks, I was relieved to see a real smile. The logical exclamation pleased me and made sense, but the strange feeling in my stomach disagreed. Fighting the urge to frown in confusion I met his laughing brown eyed gaze and instead found myself returning the smile. If possible, his grin widened just before he answered me. "They'll come to us," Peter told me confidently.

Aaya frowned. "How do you know?"

Here Peter smiled, and gestured to the buildings around us. "Anyone clever enough to make all this already knows we're here."

"That's right," a new voice said from behind me.

Spinning around I prepared myself to fight just to hear a low chuckle escape from under the stranger's hood. Trying not to show my shock I questioned angrily: "Who are you?"

"You haven't changed much, have you Ginny?" The person merely questioned making me lower my fists in surprise.

Taking a step back I regarded the figure coldly before breathing softly: "How do you know me?"

Underneath the hood I saw the man smile before he slowly lowered it, revealing an old man… a _familiar_ old man. My eyes widened in realization, causing the man to smile once more. Opening my mouth I went to speak, only to have the words slip from my tongue. I knew this guy alright; the Doctor and I had helped him with an experiment…over four hundred years ago. "You two know each other?" Peter's shocked tone brought me back to earth, and when I turned around I saw both him and Aaya regarding me with suspicious eyes.

"Um-yeah…" I admitted, still trying to wrap my whole head around what was happening. "I met him during one of my travels." I finished with a shrug, it wasn't a total lie but it wasn't exactly the truth either.

"Right," Peter said though his expression told me he didn't buy it.

Before I could object however, Albert stepped in. "Yes Peter, young Ginny helped me with a project that I was having trouble with."

"Why her?" Peter questioned, by this point I had to fight the urge to slap him. _God Petey boy, just leave it alone! _

As if sensing my fury the hooded man, or as I know him as, Albert Richard Flood quickly explained. "My original assistant…The Doctor, saw her re-wire an automobile. He asked her if she wanted a paying job and she accepted."

"Really? I never knew you could re-wire a car Ginny." Peter stated, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared at me. He clearly knew that there was something else.

Standing my ground I responded truthfully: "There was never a need for it."

For a moment he held my gaze, and once again that uncomfortable feeling in my stomach appeared from when I'd first met him. But when he turned away, I missed the feeling. Shaking my head slightly to clear it, I dismissed the thought just to hear Albert offer to show us around and Aaya's and Peter's eager agreements. Smiling slightly I went to follow only to freeze, literally freeze. Time slowed and I heard a woman's voice hiss urgently in my ear: _"This is no accident Ginny; you have to get out before it's too late! The Doctor is doing all he can to find you, but I fear Time has been making it difficult for him." _

"_What…? Who are you?" _I demanded, before adding as an afterthought, _"And how are in you my head!" _

"_Look, I don't have much time to explain but you sort of made a dent in the time zone, letting me and the Doctor through once and a while. But it can't hold for long…"_

I frowned, I'd made a dent? And that voice the other night…had that really been the Doctor trying to warn me? _"Wait, I don't understand. What does a dent have to do with you getting into my head?"_

"_I can't tell you that, you have to remember." _The woman sighed, infuriating me to no end.

"_Remember what? What the hell is there to remember?" _I nearly yelled, wishing that I could get a straight answer for once.

For a moment I got no reply, and I feared the connection had been severed just to hear her tell me in an almost comforting way. _"You've already started to Ginny, but don't ask me what. I don't give spoilers."_

Just that one word told me who I was talking to. _"River Song."_

"_You never could resist knowing could you?" _She questioned, the way she said it however almost sounded as though she was smiling.

I went to reply, just hear Peter call out my name. "Ginny?" Glancing up I saw him standing across from me, a confused frown on his face. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," I lied quickly, before forcing a smile and saying. "C'mon, we better catch up to the others." I knew though, even as he followed me that he didn't buy it for a second.

My theory soon proved to be right as Dr. Albert Richard Flood showed us around his city, Utopia. Peter stayed close to me the whole time, so close in fact that his fingers would sometimes brush along the back of my jacket, and occasionally I would catch him staring at me before he would quickly turn away. Thankfully, he had no time for questions after Dr. Flood led us into his lab. It was huge, with glowing balls floating around and bookshelf after bookshelf lining the walls. He placed his hands on Peter's shoulders and chuckled as the three of us stood awestruck.

"I was engaged in the search for the philosopher's stone, an elixir believed to grant everlasting life," he began, walking in front of us and gesturing to his line of books. "There were others too, of course, but they were all trying to make a substance that could be consumed in some way. After much studying, I discovered that there is no way something could be consumed in order to grant such a large wish." Here, the scientist walked over to a lever on the wall. "What I discovered is that a philosopher's stone, in fact, can't be made at all."

My feeling of confusion transformed into an expression of amazement and wonder when Dr. Flood pulled the lever to reveal what I guessed was our universe.

"For you see," he chuckled, "it's already made."

He cleared his voice dramatically before continuing. "A cosmic movement binds the universe together where its four corners meet. This is the shape of the universe," he stepped into the hologram and pointed at the round shape around him, "and at its center is this tiny planet."

"Neverland," Aaya breathed, staring at the small model of the planet in astonishment.

"Exactly," Dr. Flood agreed with a smile, "and because it's at the furthest reaches of the universe and its center, time stands still."

After a moment of silence, Peter was the first to speak. "So... how do we get back?"

"Now that is a question many would like answered," Albert chuckled cheerfully before walking over to a small box. "You see, when I first came here, I was stuck as well, because the orb I made in London remained there. But as you know, the harder you strike the orb, the more it takes with it, so, thankfully, most of the contents of my laboratory traveled with me, and in time I was able to build a twin." As he finished, he opened the box to reveal an exact replica of the orb we had seen in London.

"It looks just like the other one," Peter whispered in amazement. However, his awe was cut short by the sound of familiar music coming from behind him. Turning around, the brown haired boy found himself face-to-face with the beautiful tree Spirit he had seen that morning. The three of us stared in awe as the Spirit hovered just in front of Peter's nose.

"I call her Tinkerbell," Flood told them, "because of the beautiful sound her wings make through the air. When she saw me harnessing the power of two meteors, she thought I was in trouble and tried to save me."

To no one in particular, Peter mumbled in disbelief, "That's my dream."

The scientist nodded, smiling. "All who activate the orb are imprinted with that memory."

"Why does she glow so bright?" Aaya asked, her dark brown eyes never straying from the lovely creature.

"Well, much of that asteroid energy is trapped inside her," Flood told them just as Tinkerbell flew away. "Now, come on, there's an open area where I can send you all back."

"No!" Peter cried suddenly causing us all to turn towards him in surprise. Seeing our expressions, Peter added in a calmer tone. "I've got to get my friends first."

Suddenly, a bell rang, instantly gaining the attention of Dr. Flood. "Sorry, children, it seems I'll have to get back to you later. I believe I have guests," he said, and with that, he excused himself from the room.

After a few moments, I heard Aaya say that she would go take a look around Utopia. It didn't hit me until she left that I was alone...

With Peter.

* * *

_So how about that? Good, bad, ok? Feel free to post your opinions and/or constructive criticism if you'd like to. _


	17. I've Really Done It Now

_Duh, duh da! Chapter seventeen and also the one where many of your questions, just to raise a few more! Anyway, my life is complete madness and with this madness comes the tendency to think madly...I'm not sure where I'm going with this but it's true nonetheless!_

_Alright then, now to your amazing reviews..._

_ElektraMackenzie: I know right! When she started singing that song I nearly lost it like my brother had during Merlin. Yeah, he cried but then again so did I. These Si-Fi shows...they're really messing me up in an awesome but watery way._

_**Monkeymania101**: You don't know who River Song is? I have to say I'm actually really surprised, I'll tell you though. She's well, she's kind of like a Time Lord except she's not and God I have to explain this better...Okay, so she has basically been following the Doctor through time and space but when she knows him, he doesn't know her. In other words she's sort of going through the other end of the Time Vortex so she only meets up with him at certain times, but he may not have gone through the same thing that she remembers because it's part of his future. That's the best that I can explain it really, you may have to Google search it if you've haven't already._

_To the rest of you guys, THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING! Follows, favorites, alerts, reviews and all! Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

**_Disclaimer: Don't own Peter Pan, Neverland or Doctor Who. But I do own Ginny and any plot changes that come with her._**

* * *

_Great._ I thought sarcastically, already feeling the brown eyed lad's stare on my back as I pretended to study some of the book titles, trying to ignore the increasing churn of my insides.

It went like this for a moment or so before Peter finally found the need to speak up. "What are you hiding?"

"What are you talking about?" I questioned innocently, turning around to see him standing only two feet from me. He opened his mouth, but then quickly snapped it shut promoting me to raise my eyebrows at him. "C'mon Peter, spit it out." I told him, leaning against one of the tables as I did so.

Sending me a glare he walked up to me until we were about half arms-length apart, before reaching into his jacket and pulling out the journal. "What is this Ginny?" He questioned calmly as my eyes widened in shock just to quickly be replaced with barely suppressed rage.

"You…you, pickpocketed me!" I shouted in disbelief, now knowing what he'd been doing while we had toured the city.

"And you lied!" He reported, brown eyes blazing as he took another step forward. "I saw you leave the clearing last night, and after the scenario the other night I thought I'd go check up on you just to find you reading this! A journal with writing already inside it!"

By this point I was shaking with anger. Anger at Peter, anger at myself for not being more careful… "So you spied on me!" I hissed, gritting my teeth as he yelled furiously.

"What would you have done Ginny? If it'd been me who'd run off to Fox after seeing something in the tent, and I then wouldn't even say what had happened when I saw him just to hear me screaming in my sleep!"

At those words I calmed slightly, too stunned to do anything else. "What?" I whispered, gazing at him in incredulity as his expression softened slightly.

"I heard you." He breathed lowering the book as I glanced down, furiously fighting back tears.

My nightmares were meant to be my burden and mine alone; I never told anybody in fear of people discovering my weakness and my fears. It was easy to have them believe that I was a renegade without a care in the world simply because at most times I was. But Peter had seen, and I didn't know how to deal with it. "You-you were-weren't supposed t-to se-see that." I choked out, feeling a few tears escape even as I tried to stop them. "You shouldn't have!" I cried, wishing more than anything that the tears would stop but instead the flowed harder and I found the angry words I'd wanted to say becoming nothing more than sobs racking through my whole body.

"Ginny…" Peter breathed, the blurry image I had of his face taking an expression of horror as I stumbled forward, just to be caught by him.

The second our skin made contact I wanted to scream, hit and basically do anything to make him let go of me; and that's what I did minus the biting. "Let me go you bastard! Let me go!" I shrieked, beating my fists against his chest like a small child throwing a tantrum even as the weird feeling in my stomach started growing once again. The tears were dry now, replaced with raw fury and something else when he still didn't let me go even after I shouted oaths at him and threw punches and kicks his way.

"No." He said at last when I screamed my demand at him again.

Surprised by his sudden words I slowed my assaults on him, just to gain my sense back and question angrily: "Why not?"

"Because," He whispered softly before looking down at me and finishing in a louder tone. "Everyone needs someone to hold onto once and a while."

Speechless I stared at him, the feeling in my stomach now seeming to burst from my stomach just to flood all through my body, making me feel warm all over and with those damn gold speckled brown eyes staring right back, I knew I couldn't blame it on the weather. Sometime during my silenced state, Peter had finally granted my request by letting me go and heading out the door…and when I realized this I found myself rushing after him. "Peter!" I called seeing him turn with a frown of confusion on his lips before I stopped a mere centimeter from him, allowing me to smell the familiar fresh pine scent that had increased since our arrival in Neverland as I gazed at him with the heavy breath of hesitation before I finally declared loudly: "I must be mad." before grabbing him by his collar and crashing my lips to his.

The tingles of Fox's kiss was nothing compared to the roaring fire now. My stomach seemed to be exploding with that warm, fuzzy feeling and when Peter pressed his mouth more firmly to mine I couldn't help the soft moan that escaped my lips. I could feel Peter's hands moving, from my shoulders to my hips which he slid his hands down painfully slow. Groaning my protest I furiously knotted my fingers in his hair feeling him smile against my lips before it was turned into a growl as I pulled him closer, if that was even possible. "Fuck Ginny." He growled, his hot breath mixing with mine as we drew air before he slammed me against the bridge…I think, furiously; licking my lips for permission which I granted without a second thought.

"Peter…" I gasped as his tongue slid over mine, brushing the inside of my cheeks and across my teeth before I flickered my own against his, challenging. Smirking once more into the kiss, Peter accepted, his mouth closing around my tongue as he softly suckled which I gladly repaid him by biting mercilessly at his lips. After another moment or so we pulled away, our arms still around each other as we panted heavily. Once I'd gained my breath back I glanced up only to almost completely lose it again when I saw Peter. His hair was more messed up then unusual due to my constant tugging, his lips were swollen and bleeding slightly from the bites I'd given him. But his eyes…fuck; his eyes were now a dark chocolate and they were partially closed as he took in a few more deep breaths before he opened them completely and wordlessly pressed his forehead against mine.

"Christ…" He mumbled making me laugh softly, which earned myself a small smile from him before he slowly leaned in again and pressed a chaste kiss to my lips.

Pulling away, I licked my lips before leaning against his chest as he wrapped his arms around my waist possessively. I knew I had done it now; if Time actually hadn't known about what I'd done yet it sure did now. A girl before Wendy Darling wasn't supposed to happen, much less a girl who had kissed a boy who should've died just to end up kissing his best friend, who happens to be the legendary Peter Pan. Being me I should've pulled away from Peter the second I'd realized this. After all, I was already in enough shit as it was. But in all honesty, I was tired of it all. _'Watch your step. Don't meddle in things that aren't your business…Don't get too involved.' _Those were rules I had broken before and would damn well again; how was this situation any different? Besides, as I said before I was already in shit. So I had nothing to lose right?

Just when I'd thought I had settled things, I remembered why we were alone in the first place, and it clicked. "Flood's been gone too long." I noted with a start, pulling away from Peter and making my way over to the other end of the bridge. The fuzzy feeling being replaced with the all too familiar lurch of my stomach which was usually followed by _a lot_ of running.

"Aaya's been gone for a while too." Peter agreed as I turned to face him, noting how his eyebrows had sunk over his eyelids as he frowned, the uneasiness of the situation sinking in.

Licking my lips I turned to the left before looking back at Peter and speaking the words we were both thinking. "Something's not right. Maybe we should go find them."

"Yeah," Peter stated much to my surprise. I mean I know we just kissed and everything, but that didn't change the fact that he was the most stubborn, cocky boy I'd ever met. Meeting my bewildered gaze Peter merely smirked as though he knew what I was thinking before strolling towards me and whispering softly in my ear. "_Sometimes,_ the lady is right."

I could feel my cheeks heat up and in the moment I slapped his arm playfully and said: "_Sometimes_? I'm _always_ right, with the occasional hint from you. Now c'mon, you take Flood, I'll take Aaya." I told him with a slight shove in the right direction, earning myself a smile before it faded and he murmured two words.

"Be careful."

I froze, this was the first time I had heard something even remotely similar to this come out of Peter's mouth. And I wasn't just talking about the comments directed towards me. Spinning around I quickly walked towards him and wrapped my arms around him. "You watch yourself too Petey boy." I breathed, kissing his cheek quickly before letting him go and jogging in the right direction without a glance back.

After about five minutes of searching, I was both concerned and pissed. Concerned about whether Aaya may be in danger or not, and pissed that if she wasn't in danger then why wasn't she answering back when I shouted out her name about a thousand times? Just as I was about to call out her name again, the Chief's daughter finally shouted back: "Ginny?"

"Aaya!" I yelled half in relief, half in disbelief when I saw her walking towards me with a small confused frown on her face. "What…where did you go?"

"I just went to look around." Aaya explained, before asking in confusion: "Why, what's wrong?"

Rubbing my neck I replied nervously: "I'm not sure, but Flood's been gone for too…" Suddenly a number of shattering _**BANGS!**_ Broke through the seemingly still air, cutting me off and leaving me temporarily frozen in terror before understanding set in and I was sprinting back the way I came. I could hardly hear anything but the pounding of Aaya's following footsteps and my own unsteady breathing as I forced my legs to go faster so that I could make it. So that I could beat time.

I was only a turn away from Flood's lab when I met my first pirate. He came for me instantly, waving a sword in my face like some sort of windmill. Without even thinking about it I ducked, the sword whooshing over my head in an arch as I summersaulted forwards. Falling on my back as he went to swing again, I kicked upwards hitting the bastard in the stomach, giving me time to get up as he stumbled backward, doubled over in pain for a second before he scowled darkly and threw his first punch. Even as I went to jump out of the way, I knew I was too slow and as a result to that he managed to catch my cheek. Staggering from the blow, I blinked in hopes of getting rid of the random red spots that danced across my vision just to catch sight of his fist coming towards me again. Raising my elbow I managed to block the blow, but it left my arm throbbing. Somewhere behind me I could hear the sounds of another struggle as well as the sounds of gunshots. I could also smell something that made me want to puke, a smell that brought back memories that I'd rather leave in the dust. I smelt smoke; I smelt death.

While I was distracted the pirate took the opportunity to kick me in the gut as I had to him; falling forwards I shut my eyes tightly as I caught myself with my hands, the memories nearly making me cry out as they once more burned across my mind's eye…

_Fire and smoke filled the air as two young girls crawled desperately towards the door. Coughing up ash, they clung to each other even as their fingers threated to blister from the heat. Finally they made it, the eldest; the blonde reached for the doorknob and turned it clockwise. It didn't open. "No..." The girl coughed, her eyes widening in horror as she failed again. "N-no." She choked, now hitting her fists against the door she glanced around frantically at the burning house before screaming out desperately: "HELP US! PLEASE HELP US!" _

An abrupt shot of pain in my side brought me back to the present and left me gasping. Instinctively rolling on my side, I discovered that I had managed to avoid the pirate's foot. Scowling angrily I quickly aimed my own foot upwards, once more hitting the pirate square in the gut although, to my disappointment it didn't faze him long enough for me to get up, rather made him angry enough to try to step on me. In a spilt second decision I reached my hands out and caught his foot with my hands. The skin on my palms broke from the impact and I could feel my some of the stitches in my shoulder tear, forcing me to grit my teeth as I fought to stay focused on the task at hand. Stunned by my sudden action, the pirate only gawked, this only lasted a few seconds but it was all I needed. Using all the strength I had, I bent the sole of his foot upwards tearing a shrill cry from his throat as the tense muscles cracked from the sudden movement before shoving his whole leg upwards. A large sickening crack broke the air, one that even made me cringe as the pirate fell on his back, a sound like a half sob, half yell of rage escaping his mouth as I stood up, feeling no sympathy for the monster infront of me.

Turning my head I saw Aaya kneel before quickly punching another pirate in the face, his head hitting the wooden platform with a sufficient _**smack**_. Knowing that she had it under control, I went to leave just to catch a glimpse of silver on the pirate's belt. Facing his fallen form I briskly strolled towards him, dropping to his level arm's length from him before reaching for the gun. Just as I pulled it lose a large hand wrapped around my wrist, making me jerk it back roughly before I met his gaze. My wrist went slack as hazel eyes bore into my own, glistening with unshed tears. Those eyes were not the one of a monster. Then his mouth opened, but instead of a threat or a mocking jeer out came one pleading word: "Please…"

Understanding instantly I stood up before aiming the gun at his temple, allowing him to close his eyes before I fired. Unlike the others, this gunshot seemed to make the city tremble, but I took no time to linger on it as I turned from the bloody scene and ran the rest of the way to Flood's lab, making it just in time to see a woman, who I believe to be the captain interrogate Peter. "Where is the scraw!" She demanded furiously, pressing her sword more firmly against Peter's throat as I watched from behind the corner of the building.

Even though I_ really_ wanted to teach that bitch a lesson, I knew that Peter would stand a better chance if I didn't get involved right away…but then again he was_ Peter_.

"Tell her Peter!" _Jimmy _actually had the nerve to tell the brown haired lad, when he and the captain glared daggers at each other.

"I wouldn't tell your girlfriend the time of day!" Peter spat out angrily; I have to admit, I couldn't help but admire his persistence.

The captain, or should I say Jimmy's _whore _glared at Peter furiously, "I will give you one last chance to redeem yourself!"

Peter just spat in her face.

Even before the captain unsheathed her sword, I was stepping from the shadows, my arm raised as I fired a shot to announce my entrance before I aimed it at the shocked captain. "Let. Him. Go." I hissed, my jaw tightening as I saw several rifles being aimed in my direction from the corner of my eye.

Almost too quickly the shock was replaced with a mocking laugh as the captain looked me over, her sharp dark brown eyes running over my fifteen year old form as if I was nothing. _Her mistake, _I thought my eyes narrowing as she took a step towards me, far too at ease in the company of her men and a gun pointed at her head. "So this is the girl who beat you Starkey. A child!" She said finally, before turning towards Hook and questioning in disbelief.

"I thought you told me that women didn't have any use for themselves in your London?"

In that moment Hook glanced up and met my gaze, his eyes almost looking at me as though it was _my_ fault this was happening. "None of them did, but as you can see this one is…different." He responded coldly as she turned back to face me again, a small twisted smirk forming on her lips.

"Such a pretty face for an ugly thought," The captain cooed when my grip on the weapon tightened and my feet took a single step back.

"Get away from me." I snarled, not knowing why those eyes unsettled me so much…as if I knew them from somewhere…_Don't be ridiculous. _I scolded myself at the thought, _I can't know everybody here. _

The thought sounded like a lie even in my head, but what the captain spoke of next made it all the worse. "Or what? You won't shoot." The captain mocked, her eyes dancing with a sickening mirth that triggered a memory of a heavily accented man's voice saying the same thing.

Ignoring it I raised an eyebrow. "Want to bet bitch?" I asked, adding my own smirk for effect.

She laughed, the insult not fazing her even the slightest. "You'll be dead before you can even pull the trigger."

"Maybe," I admitted with a shrug before saying truthfully. "But unlike you I'm not afraid of death." This time, her smile faded a little at the statement and I smirked, having no pity for the murderess in front of me.

At that moment I heard a curse along with the unmistakable sound of someone loading a gun, and without thinking I spun around and fired at the stunned pirate. Dropping the weapon the man craned his head to look at his bleeding shoulder too surprised to feel any pain yet even as he touched the oozing red liquid and glanced up at me in horror as several of the other pirates swore violently before aiming their own weapons at me again.

Paying no mind to them, I spun back on my heels seeing that the captain was still gawking at me, however upon meeting my gaze she frowned. Eyebrows furrowing, she took another long look at my face an expression of unsettlement quickly replacing the shock. "I know those eyes." She whispered suddenly, making me go temporarily numb even as Hook's voice called out in disbelief.

"That's impossible Bonny…"

Quickly turning around to face him the captain or _Bonny _shouted: "Quiet!" Before facing me again, her hand reaching out and grasping my face before I could regain my composure.

Inside I was screaming at her to let go, screaming at myself to get away. But outside I was drowning, terrified as a deer caught in headlights…because I _did _know those eyes, I once saw them on a young girl's face and it was a miracle that she didn't remember me, because she surely would've stuck me down right there. It would've fair though, since I killed her father.

Right then the gun went slack in my grip, and knew that she knew that I recognized her too. Opening her mouth she went to yell an order just to be interrupted by a new voice: "STOP!"

Letting go of my face, the captain took a step back to see the newcomer as I sucked in a breath, wanting nothing more than to cover my face and leave. If this was Time's way of punishing me, then it clearly knew what it was doing. As if that thought wasn't bad enough, when I looked up Peter's warm brown eyes met mine and a mixture of emotions seemed to come to the surface as he stared at me. Confusion, hurt, suspicion and maybe…I was hoping for too much, but I thought I saw concern.

I had no time to loiter on it however, when I heard Aaya stuttering furiously: "How to get into the Tree spirit colony and…the secret of the mineral dust."

_Mineral dust? _I wondered as I spun around to face the teary Native American girl. Even though I had no idea what mineral dust was, I got the feeling that it was a big deal when the female pirate smirked in triumph.

"And you would do this…" she began, her sword tip trailing down Aaya's arm only to leave a trail of blood behind. "Just to keep them alive?"

Aaya opened her mouth to answer but I quickly intervened: "No, she won't."

Turning to face me the captain let out a long laugh of disbelief before replying. "Why is that?"

I could feel Aaya's and Peter's disbelieving eyes on me as I slowly raised the gun once more, the shock quickly being eliminated to be replaced with a fresh dose of adrenaline and one word. "Parlay," I stated calmly a small smirk finding its way onto my lips when several pirates uttered a string of curses upon hearing a statement from their code. Yeah, I know, I hadn't believed it either.

"Put down your weapons." The captain ordered after a heavy silence, and when they didn't do so right away she barked angrily: "Now!" Once it was all said and done, she stalked towards me with a furious yet curious light in her eyes, stopping only a good stab away from me. "Alright then girl, how is it you know of our code?" Bonny, or rather Elizabeth Bonny sneered.

Raising an eyebrow I replied readily: "First my terms, then you'll get what you want." Upon seeing no objection other than the impatient crossing of arms from several pirates and the stunned gazes of Hook, Peter and Aaya I began coldly. "You will take the chief's daughter and Peter out of here before setting them free, you will leave their transportation intact and if it is not you will provide them with a rowboat and oars…"

"Ha! Do you think us fools girl?" A heavily accented voice called out suddenly, one that made me wrinkle my nose in disgust even before I faced the pirate known as Starkey who had awarded me with the stiches in my arm. "Giving up the mineral dust, which we have searched for over a hundred years for what? A filthy brat!"

Smiling slightly at the insult I answered truthfully: "A filthy brat with knowledge that no Londoner can give you; knowledge about your past."

"Lies!" Starkey spat, several others muttering in agreement even as he addressed the Captain. "This girl is useless Captain; please allow me to do the honors…"

"ENOUGH!" Bonny bellowed, instantly shushing everybody up before she responded to the Spanish pirate furiously. "And what if she is not lying Starkey? What if she does have information for our cause?"

Here the pirate spoke menacingly as he eyed me: "We'll wring it out of her."

Thankfully I was prepared for this sort of thing. "Right, course you can…" I began before quickly placing the gun under my chin and declaring loudly: "Unless I'm dead."

Loud laughter almost covered up Peter and Aaya's cries of my name until it died down to a chuckle as the Captain said breezily. "But then what of your friends? You see girl, you're in a web that cannot be untangled."

"You know Aaya will never talk, and it won't be long before you get frustrated to the point where you end up killing her!" I hissed venomously before inclining my head towards Peter and adding: "He knows nothing! There is no second chance if you kill her _Bonny_! Because when the Indians find out what you have done they will not rest until the sea turns red with your blood." At those words a couple of pirates shifted uncomfortably as I pressed the barrel of the gun harder to the underside of my jaw before proclaiming fiercely. "I am not afraid of death, but what happens to you, Captain? What happens when you lose everything? What happens when the trigger starts looking friendly?"

I allowed the words to sink in for a brief moment before continuing in a softer voice. "You can avoid all of that; you won't have the mineral dust but at least you might have another chance. You'll have knowledge and above all you'll still have a reason to _live_. So what's it gonna be Captain? The trigger or reason?"

For one heart stopping minute she didn't answer, but then…"Tie her up!"

Dropping the gun on the ground I willingly held out my hands as a pirate came with rope to bind me as Peter watched in silence. I should've realized that he was too quiet.

"No!" Peter screamed suddenly, his leg swinging back to hit Starkey in the crotch before he ran forward. "Ginny, Aaya, run!" But he never got that far, because the captain had spun around and stabbed Peter right in the gut.

I felt like the world had frozen as the captain pulled out the sword, the end glistening crimson red with Peter's blood. I could hear Aaya screaming and see the smug look on the captain's face at Peter's pain stricken expression, but I could not make a sound. I couldn't move; I could only watch as he fell and that's when the one word left my lips. "Peter…"

Smiling proudly the captain turned to me and Aaya. "There - I set him free. Now let's get out of here!"

All at once my ability to move, speak and fight returned as rage consumed me. "I'll kill you." I vowed as a pirate grabbed both my arms and turned me around to bind me. "Do you hear me bitch? I'll fucking murder you!" I screeched as they dragged me from the platform, the cursed captain's laughter at my threats following me even as we left the column of smoke behind and I found tears free falling down my face as I mourned the death of not one, but two friends. One was perhaps something more, the other the only connection I had left to the Doctor and a kind, clever professor. Finally I glanced up at the barely visible stars and thought determinedly; _Even if it kills me I swear upon everything I hold dear that they will pay for everything they've done. _

* * *

_Alright, so I can almost picture some of you guys screaming at the screen or at least staring at it blankly wondering what the hell I just did. By the way, did you like my little Pirates of the Caribbean mention there? If you do or don't or if you have any questions as to why I left you hanging again then please feel free to review! _


	18. Unwanted Questions and A Broken Bargain

_Chapter eighteen and I'm super excited! Because I have warnings for you all! Things are going to get a hell of a lot darker from here on, and also a little...sexier. Sorry that's all I can say, so if you want to know more you're gonna have to read! Mah, ha, ha..._

_And as for your reviews...To **ElektraMackenzie: **Hell to the motherfucking yes to you too! You know at first I wasn't too sure about the whole Bonny thing because of Ginny's interaction with the other characters, but then it hit me like **BAM! **and I realized that she didn't have to be a 'happy' memory._

_Also to **Redmissy100: **I'm not sure if you're talking about the movie or show, but I know the feeling! I recently watched the second Sherlock Holmes movie and I was practically screaming at the screen half the time! _

_To everyone else **dream lighting, peterpan34** ect... thank you so, so much for your awesome reviews, and to every one of you followers, alerters and/or favoriters thank you very much!_

**_Disclaimer: Don't own Neverland, Peter Pan or Doctor Who cause if I did the Doctor would've met Peter. But I do own Ginny._**

* * *

The sun was just setting when Aaya and I were brought aboard the ship and shoved into the filthy brig with the pirate's roaring laughter behind us as the trapdoor slammed shut, leaving us to silence and a shadowy room. It didn't stay that way for long; quiet that is. Quickly making my way to the trap door, I began to furiously beat at it with my bounded hands even as the skin on my knuckles became scraped and bloody. "Ginny," Aaya said when she realized what I was doing but I ignored her and continued the task until she grabbed my arm. "Ginny!"

"What!" I snapped, turning on her angrily as she backed away slightly in shock before her eyes narrowed slightly as she tried to talk sense into me.

"It won't work…"

Biting my lip, I fought to control the variety of emotions swirling in me but still ended up punching the wooden wall with the side of my fists as I turned to face the Native American girl. "What else can I do?" I asked her, seriously begging for an answer as I thought with growing dread: _I could not predict his death as I did Fox's and I could not stop it. _When she didn't answer I found myself screaming: "What else can I do!"

For a moment I thought Aaya was gonna respond, but then she glanced away and whispered: "I don't know."

Seeing her look so defeated reminded me that we were in the same boat, both literally and metaphorically speaking. We should be working together. Exhaling heavily I took another look around the brig, taking note of the hammock's and other objects that could be useful before Aaya spoke. "What is Parlay?"

"Um…" I hesitated, not meeting Aaya's eyes as I answered. "It's part of the Pirate's code, it states that anyone to say parlay is to meet with the captain and establish terms of negotiation. Course to them it's more like guidelines than anything else."

Even though I wasn't facing her I could picture her frowning as she probed for more information. "You said you could provide her with information about her past."

"I travelled and read a lot on earth," I explained quickly. "Including Spain, I read something there about a pirate named Elizabeth Bonny and took a chance."

Before I had even finished my sentence Aaya was shaking her head. "It's more than that, the way you spoke to her, your actions…it's like you know her."

"Look, I'm from nineteen-hundred and six. How can I know someone who should've died in the seventeen-hundreds?" I reasoned, finally bringing myself to face her with a raised eyebrow despite the huge lie. But what choice did I have? It wasn't like she would have believed me if I told her the truth. Her unconvinced gaze almost had me considering otherwise.

Before she could question me again however, we heard the sound of a latch being pulled back before the form of Starkey stepped down the steps. Hissing in disgust, I tightened my fists just to wince as the rope dug further into my wrists. Seeing my gesture the pirate smirked, his dark eyes sinister as he regarded me with loathing. "Now, there will be none of that brat." He told me, his Spanish accent honeying the threat even with the sadistic smirk.

"Yeah, you wouldn't want me to kick your ass again would you?" I asked, allowing a mocking smile of my own to curl the corners of my lips as I noticed that his nose was still crooked from our last encounter even when he strolled towards me with an ugly sneer on his face before slapping me hard across the face. The force of the blow made me stumble backwards and I could taste blood in mouth, but that didn't stop the smile from growing. "You can beat the shit out of me all you want." I began, spitting the blood from my mouth onto his polished boots as I did before continuing: "But I won't_ ever_ talk or give in."

A snarl like that of a wild animal escaped his lips then, his hands reaching out towards me as if to grab me by the throat as I prepared to knock him with my elbows just for a hand to reach out and grab his arm. "Calm yourself lad," The old man commanded softly, his dark eyes landing on me briefly before he released the Spanish bastard's arm and stated. "C'mon girl, the captain wants to speak with you."

"What for?" I asked angrily, not wanting to leave Aaya alone with the son of a bitch just so that somebody less friendly could question me as well.

To answer me, the older pirate simply grabbed my arm and began steering me in the direction towards the door, replying only as I began to reluctantly climb the stairs: "For whatever she wants with you." Pausing temporarily I let his words sink in, a feeling of nervousness stirring in my stomach. Inhaling slowly I dismissed the feeling and finished my climb up. The walk to the captain's cabin was probably the longest in my life. Eyes of different shades and colors glanced up at me, some in curiosity, most in distaste and few…very few I believe in slight admiration? Just the thought made me sick.

It was almost a relief when I finally stood in front of the door that would lead me to more questions, and possibly more slaps. Not that I cared, not like it made a difference. Raising a hand, the pirate knocked twice with the inquiry of: "Cap'n?"

For two long seconds there was no answer, but then the commanding voice of the captain responded: "Come in."

Turning the handle, the older pirate opened the door before giving me a slight shove so that I was inside the room before he quickly followed. The room was beautifully decorated, I admit grudgingly, with elegant silver candle holders, a silk bed cover and dark wooden furniture. However, my observation was short lived when the pirate addressed the captain. "Here's the girl as you requested Cap'n."

Glancing up I noted with a scowl that Elizabeth Bonny stood behind a mahogany desk staring at me steadily. _How could have you grown up to become this? _I thought in disappointment and disgust as I gazed right back at her, determined not to even blink. I was not intimidated, and the captain seemed to realize this more quickly than anyone else so far. "Leave us Smee." She uttered at last, earning herself a slight bow of the head from the old pirate as he turned to leave.

"Thank you." I whispered at the older man's back, recalling that he had stopped Starkey from strangling me. For a moment the man paused, his back tensed slightly just as Peter's had been the first time I had said those words to him. Then he relaxed and sent me a curt nod before walking out the door.

I was alone with a girl whose father's blood stained my hands.

Glancing back in her direction, I saw that she had once again taken to studying me, her dark brown eyes almost appearing as though they were straining to see something that nobody else could. That's when I realized that this was her actual intention; she wanted to understand me. "You've caused us a lot of problems." She stated finally, twirling a quill in her hand as she did.

"I could say the same to you, _Bonny_." I sneered, my temper once again getting the best me.

The Captain did not get angry however; at least she didn't react in any visible way that showed me this. No, instead she merely glanced up at me once more, her lips turning downward in a small frown as she studied me for another brief moment before looking back down and continuing as if I hadn't interrupted. "You shot one of my men and broke another's nose."

"You're forgetting that I killed one." I mumbled, the soft tone not matching the fury that was raging inside me.

To be honest saying it had been easy, almost too easy knowing that she was once a young girl who cared. But seeing what she had turned into sickened me and I found myself no longer caring how easy it was. Elizabeth Bonny didn't say anything at first, she simply frowned and took a step back then she grinned again, the sort of grin that would make a madwoman uneasy. "Really now?" The captain pondered temporarily before turning back to me and asking with a sort of feverish light in her eyes: "How did it feel?"

"Dirty." I replied, recalling the blood stained wood and the pirates begging word. "But content, especially since I knew that you would've left him to burn if I had done otherwise."

Elizabeth Bonny raised her eyebrows then, not fully believing the rare truth. "Glad, because you showed _mercy_?" Here she chuckled lightly as she placed the pen on her desk before taking a single step forward with a mocking smile on her lips. "You are a terrible lair girl."

_Believe me, you have no idea. _I thought inwardly as I hissed: "Maybe, or maybe you're just too naïve to realize that not everybody laughs at pain and suffering like you do."

Anger flashed in her eyes then, clearly being called naïve didn't sit well with the Captain. "You aren't one to talk of such naivety, girl. Look where you are because of your own actions, you believed you were helping a _friend _just to get him killed."

"You were gonna kill him anyway." I spat out in fury, before smirking as I remembered Peter spitting at her. "Was the spit refreshing?"

Elizabeth Bonny spun around to face me completely then, her jaw working furiously as I regarded her coldly. Finally she spoke. "You dare…I'm the only reason why you're still alive girl!"

"Then why don't you kill me?" I questioned, "You've murdered plenty of others with a big ass smile on your face!"

Here the Captain marched towards me until she stood barely two centimeters away, spiting into my face as she snapped: "You owe me knowledge!"

"I owe you _nothing_!" I screeched unable to contain any of my anger at the demand. "You are far too used of getting what you want _Captain, _because if you weren't, you would have seen like any fool that you broke your side of the bargain!"

I have to admit, what happened next almost caught me off guard. Almost. Because as soon as the words had left my lips Elizabeth Bonny's hand struck my right cheek. The blow made my head snap to the left, causing a burning pain to shoot up my neck and shoulder blades as the unwilling muscles were forced to comply. Withdrawing her hand the Captain glowered at me furiously as I met her gaze with clenched teeth. "Then I will wring it from you!"

I couldn't help it, I giggled. "Don't you get it Bonny? I will be dead before that happens. Appearances trick you way too often and if you don't tread carefully this will be the last time it happens."

"Are you threatening me girl?" She sneered, daring me to answer.

Smirking I took the dare and replied icily: "No, I'm telling you a fact." Before the smirk faded to be replaced with an expression that expressed my loathing for this woman. "You _really_ should've taken what I offered you before you _slaughtered_ my friends."

"And why is that?" The Captain spat, though I could see some unease lurking in her cold eyes.

Calmly I answered. "Because even if I go down with you, I promise that you will burn for all that you've done Elizabeth Bonny."

My vow lead me back to the brig where I was chained to the wall and left there for a few moments before Starkey came in. The Spanish pirate smirked down at me, his eyes glinting in anticipation of revenge. He asked a question, I ignored him and was rewarded with a backhanded slap. It went on like this for hours, his smirk turning into a furious sneer when I still wouldn't give him any answers even as the filthy room turned dark, lightened only by a few lanterns. To be honest I was numb to the pain, I couldn't feel anything other than the impact but without the pain. It worried me slightly. Perhaps this was the beginning of insanity. The pirate left just an hour or two after sundown when it became clear that he wouldn't be getting anything from me. I still couldn't feel pain, but suddenly all the events that had happened took their toll and I saw the flame of a lantern fade ever so slowly until I was consumed in darkness for two days.

* * *

_Wow...so are you on the edge of your seats? If not then I really need a double espresso and lots and lots of candy cause I'm gonna have to step up my game! Feel free to post any comments, constructive criticism or just say hey if you want to!_


	19. Numb, & Confusing Reality with Dreams

_Hey guys! So, so sorry that I haven't been on in a while but I have a good reason...My internet is fucked. Seriously I don't know what the hell is going on, but it is screwed. The worst part? It's just on my computer! Somehow though I managed to send this file through windows mail, not sure how but I did, so here it is! _

_Again, so sorry about the long wait, but during that time the eight season of Doctor Who ended and I have one thing to say: NOOOOO! HE CAN'T REGENERATE! Not now! Not when things are getting good! I ADORE Matt Smith and do you know how long it took me tm get over Tennant leaving? Months, people! And now Matt is leaving! I swear I'm gonna write a strongly worded letter to; the writers/ directors telling them (and Matt encase he needs some reminding) that he and David were the best doctors on the show! Well, the best that I have seen...but that's not the point, point is that I'm gonna really miss him and that large chin of his. As well as the bowtie that only he could make look good._

_Anyway, now that my little break down is over I will talk about your reviews._

_ **Guest** or as I like to call you, **Fox the Foxy number 1 fan**: You crack me up! Jesus man, I was smiling the whole time I read your reviews! But don't you worry, Fox will find love...with who and when are the real mysteries. :)_

_ **strawberrymagic01:** Trust me, I don't give spoilers but I can tell you that it is a very, very,** very** good thing she doesn't. And another Fox fan! Though I cant blame you since he is pretty awesome. _

**_Disclaimer: Don't own Peter Pan, Neverland or Doctor who. But if I owned the book Peter would be less of a jackass in it, if I owned Neverland Fox would not have died and they would've kept it on for at least one more show. And finally, though I'm sure you already know this, if I owned Doctor Who the Doctor and Clara would've gotten together and he would not have to regenerate!_**

_Ok so now I'm done...hope you enjoy._

* * *

In the days that followed, I found myself becoming more and more disconnected with the events happening around me. Starkey would come in as he had the first day and beat me whether it was with his own hands or some object of his choosing. It was pointless though, since I could no longer feel it. My nerves weren't dead; at least I didn't think they were, but I couldn't feel the pain. I didn't know why, I don't think I _wanted _to know why but I couldn't. And it frightened me.

Groaning I leaned against the wooden side of the ship, trying to find a comfortable position that wouldn't grow too tiring after a couple of minutes. Turning my head sideways, I found myself blinking furiously as sunlight shone on my face after what felt like eternity in darkness. When my sight was back I instantly began trying to pull my hand through the cuffs around my bare wrists, an action that had become a habit of mine ever since I'd been chained to the blasted wall. A habit that irritated me the more I did it. After several attempts of this, I slumped against the wall with that same irritation gnawing at me as I glared at the few sleeping pirates that had stumbled in the night before with bottles in hand before passing out cold on the ground. That had been the only highlight of my stay in this hellhole. However I couldn't say the same for Aaya, because I hadn't seen her since the first day we'd come here. That worried me more than my unresponsive nerves.

_They can't kill her, she's too valuable. Too important. _I reminded myself again, though it didn't help at all. I knew that Aaya's death would most likely be unintentional, as I had warned the Captain on the burning platform of Flood's city. _Elizabeth Bonny…_I found myself sneering at the thought of the woman who I had come to hate these past few days, the woman who I couldn't believe had once been a child; a kind child. Closing my eyes I pushed the thought aside just to come up with one that was twice as painful. Peter. Why did he die? He wasn't meant to, wasn't _supposed_ to. He was the fucking boy who never grew up. _Now he will never have the choice. _I squeezed my eyes shut again at the brutal fact, my teeth grounding together when tears threatened to fall. After a minute or so I opened my eyes to non-blurry vision and not a second too soon. Starkey had arrived. Sitting up a bit straighter I glowered furiously at the bastard as he walked down the stairs, just to fight back a confused frown when I saw only a string of rope in his hand.

Spotting my gaze, the Spanish pirate sent a sneer in my direction before he roughly unshackled my wrists only to hold them tightly in his grasp until he wrapped the rope around them. Pulling me to my feet so that I stumbled forward, the pirate grabbed me by my hair and pushed me up the steps, hissing into my ear as he did. "Come, we're going to cross the ravine, so you better behave."

Furrowing my eyebrows in confusion, I spoke to the pirate in the most spiteful voice I could manage. "What are you crossing a ravine for?"

"Your savage friends will finally get what's coming to them." Starkey answered with a smirk, making my face turn red with anger as I began to struggle against him with new found adrenaline. No doubt surprised by my sudden strength, the Spanish pirate swore before he tugged hard enough on my hair to make me feel pain, making pause temporary from shock and slight relief which he took the opportunity to hiss a threat to me. "If you cause any more trouble it'll only get worse for them!"

I glared at him furiously, but grudgingly obeyed the order. Smiling at my cooperation the pirate led me to where the Captain and Hook were standing. Scowling at the sight of the traitor I snarled: "_Jimmy." _

Hook merely sent me a sickly sweet smile, "Now Ginny is that any way to talk to an adult?"

"No, but it's a way to talk to a lying bastard!" I snapped, not bothering to hold my tongue even as Starkey raised a hand to smack me which was suddenly halted by the very same pirate I had insulted.

Sending Starkey a look, Hook removed his hand from the man's wrist before, to my disgust, he placed his thumb and his forefinger under my chin so that I was forced to meet his forget me not blues. "You might want to watch your tongue." He hissed his voice demoted of any warmth that might have been there when he had first set foot in Neverland as he studied me; his hand slowly moving upwards as if to stroke my cheek. To say I didn't like that would be an understatement.

"Don't touch me!" I growled, recoiling from his touch like I would from a knife even as Starkey's hands closed tighter around my arm so that I was sure to have bruises.

To my revulsion Hook smiled in amusement when his fingers finally brushed my cheek. Bile rose in my throat and I had to fight the temptation to let it spew all over his fancy red coat as he continued to study me, slowly, mockingly. I wanted to scream. I wanted to bite his hand off myself. I wanted to do everything and anything to make the sick son of a bitch pay for whatever he'd done and was to do.

Then with a jerk of his hand he turned my head sideways and I really did scream in fury. Aaya stood there, or rather held up forcibly by a bearded pirate and it wasn't hard to see why. Her once flawless tanned skin was now covered in purple bruises and cuts, some of which still oozed red blood. Her black hair was in tangles and a few stands were even stuck to her face because of the dried blood that ran from her hairline to her left cheek. As if that wasn't bad enough, when her dark eyes glanced up briefly to meet mine they revealed just how exhausted she really was, and how much pain she was in.

The full force of my rage came swiftly then, making me lose all reason as I jerked away from Hook's hand before biting down on it furiously as it reached for me again. Howling in pain, Hook automatically pulled his bleeding hand back as Starkey kneed me in the back, knocking the breath out of me and making me fall hard on my knees. Glancing back up, I sneered back at the glares and snarls directed at me from the pirates before I turned on Bonny and snapped. "What did I tell you bitch? You never fucking listen and look where it got you! Aaya's gonna take her secret with her to the grave and I'll take mine with me soon after." I held her angered gaze even as I was hauled roughly to my feet by Starkey before I was roughly turned away and shoved into a rowboat. Sitting up, I heard the laughter of some pirates as they too stepped into the rowboat before it slowly began its decant, much like the feeling in my gut. The thing I wondered though, was how much longer it would be before it hit the rocky bottom?

~O~O~O~O~

It had taken us a whole day to reach our destination and being pushed and nudged every few seconds hadn't helped that too much. To top that off, I didn't get any chance to speak to Aaya and I couldn't even see her at all from where I lay on the hard rocks. The pirates defiantly weren't taking any chances. When it became clear that I wouldn't be able to find her without standing up and causing suspicion, I turned my head on the side and brought my knees closer to my chest before closing my eyes, hoping that I may get a dreamless sleep. Course, I never got what I wished for.

~O~O~O~O~

_Everything was white. Seriously, the ground I stood on, the strange walls around me __**everything**__. Well, except for the sky; that at least was still a brilliant blue. Furrowing my eyebrows in confusion, I took an experimental step forward and when the ground didn't collapse from underneath me, I took couple more. When that proved to be alright, I continued walking without pause around the strange place; taking in the odd, but beautiful place with relief and some unease. Call me paranoid, but I think I have a right to be after everything that has happened so far. _

_After a couple of minutes though I began to relax, remembering that if I was really having a nightmare the terror would've started right away and would not have ended until I forced myself awake. I didn't have long to enjoy this rare opportunity however, because only a moment or two afterwards the peace was interrupted by a soft groan. Caught off guard, I turned sideways so fast that I nearly tripped over my own feet. What I saw was worth it though. Peter. What's more, Peter was breathing, Peter was __**sleeping. **__Jaw dropped I stood there; half in awe, a quarter in relief and the other quarter in fury. He was here, safe and sound. He was here alive when Aaya and I had believed him to be dead for two bloody days. __**Two**__. And he was __**sleeping**__._

_When the initial shock and anger wore off though, I realized that Peter was tossing and turning on his small, cloud like bed and that the corners of his lips were turned downwards in a frown. Frowning myself I strolled towards him before kneeling down a couple of inches from his bed as his eyebrows scrunched up and his chest heaved from a deep breath. Subconsciously, I brushed some hair that had fallen into his eyes away, that fuzzy feeling once again alive in my stomach as he murmured something that I couldn't hear or didn't pay attention to before his brown and very awake eyes landed on me. Immediately I went to snatch my hand away just to feel his own grasping mine. "Don't go yet." He whispered softly, his fingers gently brushing my knuckles as he gazed up at me with half-lidded eyes. "It's been awhile since I've had a good dream."_

_**A dream, is that was this is to him? **__I wondered, biting my lip as I stared back at him uncertainly before offering him a small smile. "Good? What happened to being too stubborn for my own good?"_

"_I'm not sure." Peter admitted with a shrug, his signature grin curling the corners of his lips for a brief second before it was gone, replaced with something…else. "Ginny…" He breathed softly; his brown eyes alight with that something that I'd never seen before, but for some reason made the fuzziness in my stomach turn to butterflies as he studied me for another moment before questioning. "This is only a dream right?"_

_Smiling sadly I answered: "Yes."_

"_Pity," He mumbled, before explaining. "That means that I'll have to wake up sooner or later. Although if I get to choose I'll take later." _

_Despite everything I ever believed in, I couldn't help but feel a warm glow at those words. Smiling truly this time I brushed another lock from his face and told him breathlessly. "I'd choose the same." _

"_Good." He whispered, blinking once, his expression hardening as he said with determination. "Because it'll be reality soon enough and I don't want you running out on me." _

_Glaring at him playfully I questioned: "When have I've ever ran?" _

"_Straight into trouble? Often." Peter replied, still stern as he gazed up at me with those brown eyes for a moment until he abruptly sat up. Automatically jerking my hand back I eyed him in confusion as he continued to stare at me in a sitting position, warm brown orbs into my gray/blues. Eyes which then flickered to my lips and back up again. "If this is a dream," He began quietly his hand reaching out to cup my cheek before I had time to resister what was happening. "Then how is it that I can touch you?"_

_My breath hitched, from panic or…I don't know something else…I had no idea. I couldn't think about it for long though, because then Peter kissed me and I lost track of everything. Even reality. Cheesy as it sounds, it was true. Sadly he pulled away all too soon, brown eyes wide and knowing. "This is no dream Ginny."_

_I bit my lip, for once not knowing what to say. So instead I shrugged, "Maybe not. Maybe it is." I mumbled, playing dumb for both our sakes. But Peter knew me too well. _

"_It isn't though Gin. Is it?" He told me more than asked making me frown slightly. Couldn't he just leave it alone? "Ginny?" Peter breathed his warm brown eyes questioning just as I felt something, like a tug, pulling me backwards making Peter release me in shock. _

_Knowing that I was about to wake up, I attempted to send him a reassuring smile which felt false even to me. "Don't worry Petey boy. I'll find a way out of this. I always do." The last thing I saw was the confused look on his face before darkness took me. _

* * *

_About time I got this up huh? Speaking of which, if you wish to rant about my absence you may by clicking the button below, or if you wish to comment or offer constructive criticism you may also click the button below. If you wish to pick a team, Fox or Peter though I guess that would fall into comments you can click on the button below. If you wish to do the first two or all three you can...well you know what to do. :)_


	20. Old Stories Live & Saying Too Much

_Hello people of earth! I am back and currently thinking about what to talk about. Wow...that's a shock. Normally, I could rant on and on for days and still find something interesting to talk about...Like the new show Panic Button. It scares the living shit out of me. Those people are fucking brave, like companion of the Doctor brave. In case some of you guys don't have a freaking clue what I'm talking about, it is a show where you face your worse fears. Yeah, but those people are not easy on it...**at all. **Like if your fear is being buried alive, if you make it to the final level you** will** be buried alive. It is fucking insane. Don't believe me? Thinking that they would never do that to a person? Look it up, it is scary as hell, but kind of cool at the same time. But I feel bad for them, you know when I'm not laughing at the guys girlish shrieks..._

_Oh and I am now crushing on the one and only Nicolas Hoult...well not really crushing cause I don't know him, but I just think he's really hot. Like super, super hot...talented too... and now I'm having a fan-girl moment...You know I hate these moments because then I feel like a stalker, even though I don't stalk anybody and don't plan to ever because if I did I would check myself into the mental hospital. But its just that...I don't know how to explain it, but personally I just don't like those moments because I don't even know the person...personally but I still see their faces on the screen and I'm always like: Damn, why cant they make them like that at my school. Nice too of course. If they're assholes it just ruins everything. _

A_nyway, sorry for ranting, now to your awesome reviews: _

_**ElektraMackenzie:** I know right! I was sitting there with my mouth open and when it finally clicked I started telling my brother and mum how it couldn't be happening, and that the new Doctor was way too old (no offense to the new actor or anything) and that it wouldn't be the same without Matt. I just wish the damn writers, director or whoever is in charge of that thing would realize that too. And thanks for thinking my story is awesome...always!_

_ **RtheAwesome: **Trust me I hate being away too, but I can't promise anything because life doesn't really let me when it comes to those things. Kind of like when the weather gets crappy. But I can promise that I'll try to keep updating regularly. I hate feeling like I let you guys down. Thanks for your review! _

**_ dream lighting: _**_Want to know something...I'm team Peter too. But before you Fox fans groan and you **dream lighting** or any other team Peters get excited out there and start thinking that's how the story is going to go STOP NOW because this story is far from over and I still have a few twists and turns up my sleeves...with that being said thanks so much for your review._

_And thank you to everyone else who has reviewed, favorited and, or alerted my story!_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Neverland, Peter Pan or Doctor who. If I did I imagine myself having a hell of a lot more money and paying my moms dental work. But I do own Ginny and any changes in the plot or any other original characters or ideas you may see.**_

_Thanks for all your support everyone, I hope you enjoy this chapter._

* * *

Let me tell you something, waking up from a pretty good dream or…whatever that was, just to find yourself with a dozen disgusting pirates and their delusional Captain is not a pleasant experience. Add the fact that it was the Captain's shouting that woke you up…well; you can imagine how…_happy _I must've been.

"Hurry up girl!" A grimy older pirate sneered at me; pushing me further along the large spider web that covered a good space of the crossing which _Hook _had thought would be a good idea to cross.

Turning around I shot a glare at the pirate and spat: "Why don't we see how fast you'll go with _your _wrists bound, and with _me_ pushing you?"

My answer was barred teeth and a harder shove that made me almost stumble into Aaya's back. Gaining my balance, I quickened my pace until I was standing next to the Native American. "Aaya," I hissed out of the corner of my mouth receiving a small nod in return. "We have to get out of this."

"How?" Aaya questioned back, glancing around quickly to make sure no one was listening before continuing. "We can't run and we can't jump a hundred feet to our deaths, and those seem to be the only available options."

"What about a distraction?" I whispered after a moment of thought, growing slightly frustrated when she hesitated before frowning to herself. After a couple of seconds of this I snapped: "Look, I know we don't really have a fire-proof plan but it's all we' – Aaya!" My scream caused several pirates to turn in our direction, but I hardly cared considering the chiefs daughter had just fallen through the webs. The long rope that had bounded her to Starkey and another pirate cut as if by a knife. _Hold on, _I wondered as Starkey eyed the end of the rope in disbelief a small ray of hope almost seeming to shine down me in that one moment.

Then I heard the rush of air, followed by several failed attempts of stifling gasps and I didn't even need to turn around to know who it was. _Well, Petey boy. _I thought in relief and amazement when I turned to see the boy standing on the web a few feet from me and the pirates with that signature cocky smirk of his. _You never could resist showing off could you? _

My brief moment of happiness however was quickly washed away as _Hook _called to Peter: "Is it really you?"

To answer Peter glared at him and shouted a mocking. "Back from the dead!" the smirk fading to be replaced by a glare that shocked even me a little, though not as much as it should've.

"How did you survive?" The reply was quick, so quick that I almost couldn't detect the slight tremor in _Hooks _voice as he met Peter's angry eyes for a second too long. It scared him that Peter knew who he was, _what _he was and that he would never accept it. For a moment, I may have felt pity. I may have felt the same fear.

Not wanting to linger on the thought for a moment longer, I focused on the boy in front of me as he rose into the air, explaining. "I have friends in high places."

I couldn't help but smirk as I heard Starkey muttering some sort of prayer under his breath while Elizabeth Bonny shouted incredulously. "The mineral dust…he's covered in it!"

Meanwhile _Hook_ eyed Peter, the boy who he had taken in with surprise and envy causing me to narrow my eyes at him even more. I didn't like the look in his eyes, not one bit. "You were saved by the Tree Spirits." He stated with an indifferent expression on his face, though I could hear the cold edge from here.

"And I see that you've become one of them," Peter replied, equally as cold if not, even more so. "Flood's orb Jimmy; where did you hide it?"

"I can't tell you that!" _Hook_ cried only to have a sword pressed to his throat by an angry Peter who whispered some words I couldn't hear to _Hook _as I tried to shimmy hands out of my bonds which was proving to be more frustrating than I had bargained for. Suddenly out of nowhere _Hook _yelled out: "Hurting me won't help Peter!"

Confused I stopped struggling and turned towards to the two of them just to see Peter frowning before he pulled away and said. "You're right," then he turned to Bonny. "But hurting your girlfriend might." With that he began hacking at the webs beneath the Captain's feet, much to _Hooks_ anger and admittedly to my disbelief.

"You're not a murderer Peter!" He screamed trying to stop the boy from doing more damage by grabbing him by the leg only to be kicked in the face.

"Perhaps I've changed!" Peter told him, venom dripping from his words like rain drops from a cloud as he continued to hack at the web, each time stopping the captain with a swing of his sword when she would try to move out of the way. And then with a yelp she fell through.

For a couple of seconds I could only stare at the chaotic scene playing out before me; not knowing whether to feel satisfied, pity or anger. Snapping out of it, I continued trying to slide my hands through the rope as Starkey ran forward, intending to pull up his beloved Captain despite Hook's wild bellows. "Don't pull her up! He'll cut the rope!"

Turning to argue Starkey missed the flash of silver that I happened to notice. Stumbling backwards at the sudden loss of weight the Spanish pirate regarded the cut piece of rope in fear as Peter's mocking voice reached our ears. "All I have to do is cut the rope, and then down you go."

Gritting my teeth I pulled harder, causing the rope to burn my skin, my joints to crack and pain to shoot up my wrist. Ignoring it I kept pulling, even when my skin began to crack; then finally, I got it through. Shaking the rest of the rope from my opposite wrist I slowly made my way forward, wondering if I might be able to get one of the pirate's guns. Just as I began inching toward a pirate who was too busy staring down at what was happening to notice anything else, with my hand outstretched I myself happened to glance down and realize exactly why the guy was so transfixed.

A spider; not a tiny one that could easy be taken care of, but one the length of the TARDIS with eight giant hairy legs that looked as though they could easy crush you with one unfortunate step. It was also right behind Peter, which is where I came in. "Behind you!" I screamed, causing both Peter and the pirate to turn towards me in disbelief but I was too late.

Quick as lightening, the spider shot a web and yanked the sword clean out of Peter's grasp giving _Hook_ and Starkey the opportunity to haul _Bonny_ to safety as Peter was swiftly bounded by the spider in webs. _No you don't you bastard. _I thought venomously, both to the spider and to the pirate who then decided to try and stop me. Wrong move. My fist connected with his face almost off its own accord before I sidestepped and ran. That's when I realized Elizabeth Bonny had pulled out a gun. I charged straight towards her, a snarl forming on my lips as she cocked the gun before taking aim. Right before I reached her however, someone stopped me. To say I was furious would be a lie, I was _livid. _Staying true to how I felt I did everything I could possibly do to shake the mystery pirate off of me. Biting, kicking, scratching you name it. Then I heard the gunshot, I had no time to even scream.

_Peter… _I thought in horror, paralyzed in my place without even anger to bring me back to my senses. "We'll have to take him with us; he knows the secret of the mineral dust." Bonny spoke suddenly, making me glance up at her in disbelief and fury. She would take Peter's body, for scientific research.

"No!" I screeched, yanking my wrists as hard as I could only to be pulled back roughly by the pirate who then hissed in my ear.

"You better behave, or your boyfriend won't last the night."

I went to object, just to pause as the pirate's words sank in. "What the hell are you playing at?" I sneered after a moment of thought.

Grabbing a fistful of my hair, the pirate forced my head downwards causing me to grit my teeth in pain and to see Peter…alive. If it weren't for the situation we were in I would've laughed in relief, and then tell him what an ass he was. But since we were in a situation the only safe thing I could say was: "Oh." before I was roughly pulled back and pushed towards the other side.

Two hours later I was being shoved back up the hill towards the ship; all the while trying to crane my neck, trying to get a glimpse of Peter just to have it jerked back by a painful tug of my hair and a shove forward every time I got caught. When I didn't though, sometimes he would meet my gaze. Brown eyes stared into my gray blues as I turned for the fifteenth time, taking in every feature of his face as though we were meeting for the very first time; too relieved and shocked to do anything else. He seemed to be doing the same, but after a second his teeth clenched and I caught sight of his bond fists tightening, confusing me to no end until I remembered the bruises and cuts that marred my face. 'It's not that bad.' I mouthed to him even though I doubted that he was gonna listen.

Just as I thought, he mouthed back: '_Lair_.'

Instead of replying, I sent him a glare that showed that I disagreed before I turned back towards the front so that I wouldn't get caught. That didn't last for too long. It started with a few winces I'd noticed in the corner of my eye, though admittedly didn't pay much attention to. But then he started mumbling curses under his breath and catching his breath at odd moments, which made me pause just to be shoved forward by Starkey who growled at me to hurry up. For a second I listened, and then I saw Peter fall to the ground clutching his stomach.

Not even half a second passed before I was at his side, trying to place a bound hand on his shoulder as the pirates shouted oaths and threats that I could not hear, but knew that they were saying. "Peter…" I murmured as he raised his head to face me, his hand falling slightly from his stomach to reveal a growing red stain. "Damn it Peter." I hissed, though inside I was having the beginnings of a panic attack.

"Well, pull him to his feet and let's get moving!" The Captain demanded suddenly, causing me to glance up in anger as she slowly made her way towards us.

Fixing her with the best withering glare I could manage I snapped: "He isn't gonna make it far if you do that _Captain."_

"What are you on about brat?" _Bonny _sneered, though she stopped, hesitant.

"You should ask yourself that, as you're the one who caused it." I sneered, lifting Peter's hand to reveal the light traces of blood on his palm.

For a split second Bonny appeared stunned, but then I blinked and the snarl was back in place making wonder if I'd imagined it. "We're not going to nurse the brat!" Starkey hissed suddenly. "I'll drag him if I have to, but we are not stopping for some street rat!"

"And I told myself that I'd never be caught by a bunch of murderous pirates! Yet here we are." I spat, ignoring Starkey as he made a move towards me just to be held back by _Bonny _as I gingerly helped Peter to his feet. "Besides your Captain wants him alive right? So, the best way to do that is to let him lean on someone, not to be dragged over rocks and fallen branches." I finished as I held out my bounded hands to be cut.

"Do you think we are stupid girl?" _Hook_ questioned, stepping towards me and his old pupil as he said so.

Glowering darkly at the said pirate I replied. "If you're about to say that I can easy get away with an injured friend, a dozen pirates ahead of me and be able to navigate my way around an Island I never even knew existed _just_ because my hands are free then you're answering your own question, aren't you _Hook_?"

Hooks teeth gritted and his fists tightened as he stared me down, forget-me-nots into my blue gray until he finally glanced at Bonny who sent him a brief nod. "Fine, but if you try anything, anything at all; you're going to wish that you had never been born." He sneered as he took out a dagger before quickly cutting the rope from my and Peter's hands.

Rubbing my wrists I silently commented. _I may not be born at all once this is over; _before placing my arm around Peter's shoulders as he wrapped his around my waist. "Thanks," He whispered, his lips curling in a half smile just to turn into a frown as if he were remembering something.

However, I had no time to ask about it since the pirates wasted no time in catching up to their 'time limit.' They moved at such a pace that Peter and I had to separate for a moment or two before the jog took its toll on the injured boy which is when we would regroup. Thankfully we managed to board the ship not much longer than another hour or so later, when the sun was just beginning to set along the horizon. But the moment we stepped on the deck Peter was roughly grabbed by his jacket and tossed away from me.

"Fuck off!" I screamed, running towards the pirate only to be pulled back by another, forcing me to watch as Peter was forced through a small doorway that lead to a room. "He needs treatment!"

"Shut up you!" The pirate growled shoving me towards the trapdoor which led to the brig.

Kicking furiously as he pushed me closer to the trapdoor, I let out a series of oaths that made even some of the filthiest pirates look up at me in shock. "Let me go, you son of a fucking bitch!" I shouted as he tightened his grip on me, which gave me the opportunity to sink my teeth into his arm.

Yelping the pirate loosened his grip, allowing me to slide out of his arms and onto the deck before breaking into a run. Hands grabbed for me at all sides but I ducked, stepped and jumped to avoid them all with the intent of getting to that door. If only I'd watched out for the feet. One black boot stuck out and before I had time to even realize it was there, I was in the air only to slam onto the deck a second afterwards. Groaning, I spun on my back in a daze just to have that same black boot placed on my stomach. "How stupid are you girl?" The Captain mocked, helping me come back to my senses as I scowled up at her.

"Not stupid. Insane yes, reckless defiantly; but I'm not stupid. That trait seems to be specially reserved for the seventeen hundreds."

My reply was her heel digging into my stomach. "Stupid with attitude, it's no wonder why your parents didn't want you."

"Yeah, and it's no wonder why yours got slaughtered." I sneered, the words effortlessly rolling off my tongue in fury. "Though they probably would've ended up killing each other anyway: because both of them only cared about money."

There was silence for a second, and then _Elizabeth's _hands closed around my throat as she lifted me off the ground and onto my feet.

"Who told you this?" She spat, her grip tightening around my air-pipe when I didn't answer. "Tell me!"

Gasping, I struggled to get the words out: "N-no one told me anything!"

"Lair!" She hissed, although her hold on my throat lessened a little.

With fresh air in my lungs I hissed. "You wish."

She stared at me, her dark brown eyes betraying the confusion and fear that she felt until she finally whispered a question. "What else do you know?"

"I already told you," I replied through gritted teeth. "I'm not telling."

_Elizabeth's_ eyes narrowed and for a minute I thought she was going to strangle me again, but then she let go of me all together and called out an order. "Put her in the room with the boy, she can tend to him."

"But Cap..." Starkey began just to trail off as Elizabeth fixed him with a glare.

"It'll be easier to keep an eye on them if they're both in the same place." She reasoned, casting another glance at me before continuing. "And I don't want her dead just yet."

Upon hearing his Captain's explanation, a pirate grabbed me roughly by my arms before shoving me in through the open doorway and slamming it shut before you could say 'damn.' Turning around I opened my mouth to speak just to be met with questioning brown eyes and an ever-present frown. And I knew right then that I wouldn't be getting out of this one so easily.

* * *

_Duh, duh, duh...want to know what happens next? I feel so evil right now, but to be honest I'm kind of enjoying it. Now if you wish...please feel free to give any opinions, constructive criticism or anything else by reviewing. _


	21. Tending to Him and Wanting Him

_Hello my brilliant readers! I'm alive and extremely sorry that I've been away for so long. Unfortunately my computer has not been fixed so I'm stuck using various others. But enough of that, today I will skip my usual rant and only tell you one quick thing before I'll go to your reviews so that you can finally read this chapter. So sorry again. _

_Alright, so just a little warning for you people who may not be too comfortable with certain...um...aspects of stories I will tell you that things do heat up a little in this chapter and will continue to do so as the story goes on. _

_Ok, now that I have that warning out of the way your reviews: _

**RtheAwesome**_: I will never leave you guys forever! You people are stuck with me, because I will finish this story! But I am super sorry that I was gone for so long and I hope you, and everyone else can forgive me._

** Guest**_: Thanks so much! I really hope to hear from you in future chapters!  
_

_And THANK YOU to everyone else who has reviewed, favorited and, or alerted my story!_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Peter Pan, Neverland or Doctor Who. However I do own Ginny.** _

_Hope you enjoy! _

* * *

"Um…" I whispered feeling oddly nervous as he gazed back at me steadily. Swallowing I fought to clear my head before I tried smiling at him just to have it feel all wrong. I quickly dropped the smile and instead made my way over to the bed he was sitting on. "How bad does it hurt?" I managed to ask finally as I sat down next to him.

Breaking his gaze Peter glanced down, his brown hair falling into his face a little as he replied. "It isn't too bad now that I'm sitting down." I nodded, not knowing what to say. For a moment it seemed that Peter felt the same way, but then he slammed his fist down on the mattress and harshly whispered. "What the hell did they do to you?"

"What…" The words had caught me off guard, I knew he'd be pissed but I thought he had gotten over most of it while we were walking.

But I was wrong. One-hundred and ten percent wrong. "And what are you hiding from me? Or _why _are you?" Peter rambled, moving closer to me so that I had no choice but to stare speechlessly into his brown, questioning orbs.

"Peter, I honestly don't know…" I started just to have him cut me off.

"Don't give me that crap Ginny; you know _exactly_ what I'm talking about." He shot back; now close enough so that I could taste his minty breath on my lips.

Clenching my fists I glared at him. "Look Petey boy, just because of what happened doesn't mean that I have to tell you everything or anything about my life. And for the record, I _don't _know what you're talking about…"

"Well then let me explain it to you, _Red." _Peter snapped, making me raise my fist just to have caught by him as he gazed down at me determinedly. "You tell a pirate from the seventeen-hundreds that you have information about her past, you also know something about a bloody _pirate_ code!"

"Ever heard of books Peter!" I nearly shouted, glaring at him as though my life depended on it.

Leaning in closer Peter whispered angrily: "Yeah, but I don't think those books would know so much about a pirate's parents!"

"Honestly Peter, do you even hear yourself? If Elizabeth is a pirate then obviously she would've had to come from some sort of background like that!" I sneered, trying to yank my fist out of his grip just to have him hold it tighter.

"How do you know her name then, Gin? Or is that just another obvious guess?" Peter growled, and when I opened my mouth to speak he quickly interrupted me. "Don't even think about telling me that you heard it from one of the crew, 'cause they only call her 'Captain' or 'Bonny' when I'm around and I doubt it was any different when you were here in the brig."

I shut my mouth, that was exactly what I was gonna say though I wasn't about to tell him that. "Again, _books_ Peter, and what does it matter if I know her name anyway? What does it matter about what I'm hiding? Oh, sorry, I mean _if _I'm hiding something." I whispered, before remembering what he'd said to Aaya about the workhouse and snapping bitterly: "After all I didn't know half the things about you until you told Aaya. I just don't play that game Peter."

"Game?" Peter uttered in shock, his brown eyes narrowing as my words sunk in. "What _game _Ginny?"

I couldn't help it, I laughed. "The pity game Peter," I breathed, smirking slightly as I continued. "The game where you tell the girl you fancy all about your terrible past so that she'll either feel sorry or want to know more about you."

"Jealous are you Ginny?" Peter questioned suddenly, a small cocky grin forming on his own lips when I stopped laughing, fuming at the irritating boy in front of me.

"Jealous? Of what!" I lied, glowering at him for a moment before I placed another smirk on my face. "Of a boy who thinks everything is about him and who is so naïve to everything!"

Peter snarled, his eyes flashing dangerously as he growled: "How am I naïve?"

"C'mon, haven't you guessed already what I was doing with Fox? The boys did tell you that he kissed me right?" I asked him, only to regret it the second the words were off my tongue.

Peter's eyes went wide, his jaw dropped slightly and he stared at me blankly for a moment. But once it settled in his mouth closed and his jaw set, his free fist tightened and he then muttered. "So why kiss me?"

"What?" I asked, hardly believing what I was hearing.

Peter smiled slightly, shocking me even more. "Why would you kiss me, when you already had Fox? You're not the type to do that to people Ginny, I know you enough to say that."

"No you don't." I breathed, just to have him give my hand a pull so that I nearly fell on to him.

"Yeah," he whispered, his voice sending my mind reeling as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to my neck. "I do."

Shivering slightly, I went to answer just to jump apart from Peter as the door flew open to reveal a very smug looking pirate with a bowl of water, a rag and some bandages.

"Here are your bandages girly," He told me tossing them over and placing the bowl on the ground. "Make sure you get him nice and clean you hear? I don't want to hear that your hands have been doing other things." He laughed as I cringed in disgust, knowing what he meant all too well. But before I could even glare he had left leaving me and Peter alone once more.

Rolling my eyes, I got up from the bed and grabbed the bowl only to have Peter take it from me. "What are those for?" He questioned setting the bowl on the small table beside the bed as he spoke.

"What do you think?" I told him, pointing at his stomach before sitting back on the bed and plopping the pillows up. When I was done however, Peter gave me an odd look, the kind which makes you wonder if you've done something wrong. Sighing I asked: "C'mon Petey boy, spite it out."

He frowns, obviously confused as I was and replies, nervously almost. "I have to take off my jacket."

"Yeah…" I raised my eyebrows at him, before adding at his uncomfortable expression. "You have to if you want to get that cleaned." He rubbed his neck, a soft sigh escaping his lips before he finally shrugged off the brown jacket. I've got to admit, he looked better without it. Realizing I was staring, I glanced down before whispering to him: "Your vest too Peter."

I heard him suck in a breath and it took a hell of a lot of determination not shout at him again. I mean honestly, what was his problem? I then heard the rustle of fabric and the sound of something hitting the floor causing me to glance up. Bad idea. The first four buttons of his shirt were undone and his cheeks flushed light pink when he noticed my gaze. Holding my ground I patted the spot next to me and with only a second's hesitation he came over and took a seat. "Um…" He murmured, making me raise my eyebrows at him in disbelief.

"Is the great Peter really…_flustered_?" I asked finally, gasping for dramatic effect.

He sent me a glare, making me somewhat relieved as he replied hastily. "No, I'm just not used to…"

"Having a girl see you without a jacket on?" I guessed before snorting, "Trust me Peter, I can handle it." The corners of his lips twitched before he lied down, watching me as I shuffled closer with the bowl of water. Balancing the bowl on the flattest part of the bed I placed a part of the rag in the water before I approached Peter. "I'm gonna have to-um-lift your shirt up a bit." I told him, and, without waiting for a reply, I did. It wasn't as bad as I thought, sure there was a lot of blood but the wound on closer inspection only seemed to have reopened just before the surface level.

Without thinking I let out a breath of relief, gaining the attention of Peter who grinned at my expression. "So, will I live?" He joked, brown eyes following me as I wrung out the rag before leaning over him.

"Unfortunately," I replied with a smile, quickly adding: "This may sting a little," as I gently placed the rag on the cut.

Peter squirmed for a moment, biting down on his lip as his Adam's apple bobbled up and down; though when I met his eyes he attempted a small smile. Smiling back I started to clean the blood off his chest, trying not to linger on the fact that he was a hell of a lot more muscular than I thought._Well, _I thought to myself in amusement. _It's not like wearing that oversized jacket helped. _The more I thought about it though, the more tempted I was to toss the thing overboard. "Enjoying something?" Peter's familiar smart-ass tone brought me out of my head and back to reality.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you Petey boy?" I shot back, quickly cleaning off the rest of the blood before reaching for the bandages.

He chuckled, casually replying, "No - well, yes. But I already know you like something about me."

I froze, the bandages nearly falling out of my slack grip as what he said sank in. He laughed again, somehow making my nerves and muscles work again as I turned to face him, nothing short of stunned. Although I had no fucking idea why. I wasn't angry either, not in the slightest, which was kind of new to me since arriving here. All I could focus on was his smirk; cocky, teasing and…sexy. I felt my cheeks and stomach grow warm at the thought; _Oh no, you're not becoming one of those girls!_ A part of me screamed, which I shook off my eyes still on Peter. "What about you Peter?" I asked finally, smirking as his eyes flickered over me.

"What do you mean?" He questioned, his eyes finally meeting mine again when I moved towards him with the bandages.

Motioning for him to sit up, I answered in the most casual way possible. "You must like something about me, you know, since you aren't pitching yourself overboard."

He didn't respond, but I heard him swallow. Smirking slightly I held up his shirt for him to take, which he did, before he pulled it over his head. Tossing it over with his jacket and vest he caught my gaze and questioned innocently: "What? It'll be easier for both of us."

"Right," I agreed busying myself with wrapping his stomach so that I wouldn't stare. Once I was done I went to move just to be held back by Peter.

Turning around I was about to tell him off just to see him grabbing the rag. At my confused gaze all he said was: "You need some too."

"It's not that bad." I argued automatically, adding at his disbelieving glare. "Trust me, I've had worse."

I should've kept my mouth shut. "Worse?" Peter mumbled in incredulity, giving me another once over before hissing: "You've had worse than this?"

"In America girls get into a hell of a lot more fights than in London, Petey boy." I snapped, crossing my arms determinedly as I remembered a few. "A friend of mine nearly got her wrist broken because she messed up another girl's face. Hell, I got a black eye and punctured stomach just 'cause one didn't take of her ring."

Rolling his eyes Peter then asked: "Yeah, but you had medication right?" No, I didn't always get medication, at least not for a while, but when I opened my mouth to tell him that he simply placed the wet cloth on my face. For a second I felt nothing but anger, but then as Peter gently moved the rag over my bruised face I found myself sighing in content. "See?" I could practically hear the smile in his voice as he continued to wipe my face of dirt and blood.

"Why are you doing this?" I questioned finally, my eyes determinedly meeting his when he lowered the cloth.

He frowned, "Why shouldn't I be?"

"Not the cleaning." I muttered before explaining, "Why are you caring so much?"

He didn't answer for a moment, just turned to put the bowl and rag away. When he was done however, he whispered almost so quietly that I couldn't hear: "About what?"

"About me; my past, my reasons for doing things… Why do you care?"

He exhaled before facing me once again. "Why does it matter?"

"Because nobody else, except for Blondie, has had any thoughts or questions about me and he hardly asked than assumed." I answered gamely, determinedly locking gazes with him as he ran a hand through his hair nervously.

Glancing down briefly, Peter muttered something that sounded like, "You're impossible," Before he straightened himself, replying casually: "I care because we're stuck in a different world, with different rules and strange creatures. I care because you seem to be the least surprised about this. I care 'cause you…" He paused, licking his lips as he searched for the right words. "Mean a lot to me, and you always seem to be in the middle of things. And I care because I don't know who I should be caring about." He stopped again, brown eyes meeting mine as he breathed so that I could barely hear him: "I don't know who to trust."

"Peter…" I hesitated, what would I say to that? In the end I didn't say anything, I just grabbed his hand.

He stared at me for a moment, and then at our hands before he smiled letting go of my hand just to grab my crossed legs and pull me closer to him. "You are a mystery Ginny. You've always been." I frowned, momentarily confused until he closed the distance between us.

This kiss was softer than the last, but equally as intoxicating and soon I wanted more. Tugging him closer to me, I suddenly became aware of the heat coming off his body and his bare chest pressed against mine. Soon I was pushing him back against the headboard, marveling at the soft-snow like skin beneath my fingertips as I did. Peter's head hit the headboard with a soft **thump** and with it a soft groan. But it wasn't enough. Not for me anyway. Without pulling away, I swung my left leg over his and moved closer until I was between his legs, allowing my hands to tangle into his hair as I pressed my mouth more fully to his. As if reading my thoughts Peter licked my lips, his hands resting on my hips when I refused. After a few more attempts at playing nice he let out a growl. "You tease…" before his hands suddenly shot under my shirt and onto my bare skin causing me to gasp in surprise.

Taking advantage of my open mouth, Peter locked his lips onto mine and began to explore my mouth with his slick tongue. Moaning at the sensation I kissed back with fever, running my own tongue over his and biting his already swollen lips in a fight for control. It was a bloody battle of tongues, teeth and hands, a battle where neither side wanted to submit but enjoyed the pleasure the other brought. Lips crashed together relentlessly, swallowing desire filled gasps and moans as a pair of hands clung to bare skin while the other was desperately tearing fabric. No patch of naked skin was left untouched and if covered was quickly revealed in a frenzy of lips and hands. But even that didn't quite satisfy us. Fingers suddenly touched me through the thin material of my bra and his lips quickly moved to silence my moan. "Peter…" I whispered, my eyes fluttering shut as he trailed kisses down my neck and across my shoulders. I could feel him smile against my skin, a smile that felt…familiar. I frowned, the pleasure fading into the background. Scratch that, everything faded as Peter looked up at me with those brown, familiar eyes.

~O~O~O~O~

_The air was filled with the sweet scent of roses, lavender and other scents that I couldn't care to name in the large garden behind an even larger Victorian house. I stood next to the Doctor, carefully sipping a glass of cider as I eyed the high collars, flimsy curtsy's and carefully placed hands with distaste. "Remind me why we're here again." I whispered out of the corner of my mouth after another man who looked to be in his thirties glanced my way. "And why I'm wearing a dress."_

_"We're here to see one of the first, if not __**the**__ first female actress who was accepted in the theatre and almost made as much as the men." The Doctor answered with an excited grin, straightening his tie before he regarded me thoughtfully. "I don't know why you're complaining Ginny, you look nice."_

_I snorted before nudging my head in the man's direction. "A little too nice maybe?"_

_The Doctor followed my gaze before chuckling, "Come now Ginny, I'm sure he's only interested in your hair."_

_"Yes, because every human shares your taste for gingers." I teased, laughing when his cheeks turned slightly red._

_Regaining his composer he said, "All I want is to have ginger hair and out of ten regenerations I still haven't gotten it. How would you feel Ginny?"_

_"I'd just dye it." I replied with a grin before asking, "Why don't you do that?"_

_"Because…" The Doctor trailed off before spotting someone behind me and exclaiming like a kid in a candy store: "There she is."_

_Turning around I half expected to see blonde hair carefully placed into pins and more meaningless chatter. Instead I found myself looking at another red-head about a year or so older than myself with her curls down and a mischievous glint in her warm brown eyes. After a brief moment of surprise I went to turn away just to have her look directly at me. I held her gaze, not quite knowing what else to do as I took another sip from my glass before sending her a small smile._

_Instead of sneering or turning away she grinned back, quickly saying something to the woman she was speaking to before making her way towards me. "Hello." She greeted, brown eyes sparkling as she added: "I haven't seen you around before."_

_"Yeah, well I prefer to…" I paused trying to think of words other than: "Not be bored out of my mind." Or "Talk to people with an actual personality."_

_But she beat me to it. "Be anywhere else but with fortune hunters and dull stories of how someone soiled their best dress?" She offered nearly making me choke on my drink as I laughed._

_"You said it, not me." I agreed once I regained my composer, placing the glass on a nearby table before holding out my hand. "I'm Ginny."_

_Taking it she replied: "Jenny."_

_I opened my mouth to say something else just to hear a woman's voice call out in irritability: "Jenny! Jenny! Where is that girl?"_

_Rolling her eyes Jenny let go of my hand and shouted out: "Coming mother!" before she glanced at me apologetically as she started to walk away. "I'm sorry, but it was nice meeting you!"_

_"Ditto!" I called after her, forgetting about the fact that she might not have heard the phrase before as I waved goodbye._

_I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder and when I turned I saw the Doctor pouting. "You didn't even introduce me."_

_"I didn't have the chance to!" I laughed, before asking. "Is she already acting? She's barely older than me."_

_The Doctor shook his head: "Not famously no, in about a year or so. She plays at the Grandville club."_

_"Then what are we waiting for?" I asked, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the TARDIS. "Let's go see her first show!"_

~O~O~O~O~

The sudden pressure of soft lips on my own brought me back to the present and in my shock I found myself pulling away just to be met with a confused and worried Peter. "Sorry, I didn't mean…"

"No it's fine." I blurted, running a hand through my hair and glancing down when I saw his eyes, _her_ eyes. "Just…the pirates."

"Oh, right." Peter whispered, but I could tell that he didn't really believe me, not completely at least.

Hoping to ease those doubts, I leaned in and kissed him softly. "I'm fine, and you didn't do anything I didn't want you to." Before I got off him just to be pulled back to his side as he moved over to give me room.

"And I want you here." He breathed, his fingers running through my hair as he smiled.

I grinned back and curled up against him even as I whispered: "You don't mind?"

"Pretty girls shouldn't sleep on floors." He murmured in response, his arm wrapping around me gently.

My cheeks grew warm, but my heart and thoughts were as if they'd been thrown into an ocean at midnight. _What are you playing at Time?_

* * *

_So...what did you guys think? Feel free to post any opinion (except if it ridiculously hateful and you have no good reason for it to be) and give constructive criticism if you so wish. Hope to see you guys soon, and feel free to give me a virtual ass whooping if I take too long again. _


End file.
